


The Wedding

by KJFern



Series: The Warden's Life [3]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-20 08:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJFern/pseuds/KJFern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wedding is the continuing saga of the characters in The Choice and The Request. It has been over six months since the ending of the Blight and King Alistair and his betrothed , the Warden (Lady Arianna Cousland), are to be married in one week...but of course nothing ever goes as planned for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone that has taken the time to read my stories. Please feel free to give me your honest comments- even if you hated the story!
> 
> Thanks also to Bioware and the DA writing team for creating the Dragon Age world and all the wonderful characters that have touched those of us that play the games and read the books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third story in my series of “A Warden’s Life”, featuring the main characters of Alistair and Arianna. If you wish to read their stories in order, the first one would be “The Request”, then “The Choice”, then “The Wedding” and then “The Rejoining”. “A Single Rose Started it All” also features Arianna and Alistair and gives a little more insight into their relationship.
> 
> I have made some changes to this story since it’s original publish date, so hopefully it is a more polished version now. Please take the time to leave a review or a comment, telling me what you liked- or did not like- about this story. It would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> As always- thanks and gratitude to BioWare and the entire DA team.

She was actually getting married to Alistair in one week; in one _very_ short week.

 

  But first she was going to have a nervous break-down.

  When Arianna had gotten engaged to Alistair six months ago, she had thought that it would be a simple thing to organize her wedding. She hadn’t realized how much work it was, putting on a wedding- especially a royal wedding. There were so many details that had to be attended to, and numerous decisions had to be made daily. It seemed to Arianna that her time would be better spent helping the city guards in their attempts to bring back some semblance of order to Denerim. Yet here she was choosing the kinds of flowers to be used as decorations and where they should be placed, what food should be served to the wedding guests, and so on…and so on…and so on.

  _Maker’s breath, it was less work ending the Blight!_ She thought to herself in some frustration.

  Arianna had retired to her private chamber for the evening, in search of a few quiet hours of solitude. She had told her maidservant, Saranna that she was not to be disturbed tonight- for any reason- and that if she was disturbed, that person would be introduced to the very sharp point of her blade. _What was the point of having private chambers if it was never private?_

  The Warden (yes, everyone still called Arianna ‘The Warden’ or ‘The Hero of Ferelden’) had chosen this particular room because of its splendid view of the palace gardens. It was late spring and many of the flowers in the gardens were in full bloom; their fragrant scents perfuming the air. She stood by the window breathing in their aromatic scents and gave a sigh of pure contentment.

  This was the only room in the palace, where the windows were eye level instead of being placed higher above. Arl Eamon remarked often that this room was not very secure, due to the placement of the windows, but she loved this room and had let him know in no uncertain terms that she wanted the room to be kept exactly as it was.

  Arianna wondered what Alistair was doing now and how he was fairing. He had taken to his duties as king with a resolute determination that had surprised many in the kingdom, including himself. He was well on his way to becoming one of the most beloved and respected kings in the history of Ferelden, most especially by the common people.

  She did however, miss sharing his chambers with him, but after all it had been _her_ choice to move into this room, so Arianna had no one to blame but herself for the lonely nights. Alistair had been a little surprised when she had told him that she wanted to stay in separate quarters until their wedding night. But he had given in, albeit somewhat grudgingly, when she explained her reasoning behind the request. Simply put, Alistair was too much of a distraction for her. When they were together in their private chambers, Arianna just couldn’t think of anything else but him. She wanted their wedding night to be special, so she thought that a little space between them would help insure that it would indeed be a night to remember and cherish.

  Arianna moved away from the window and started to disrobe until she was dressed only in her light chemise. She sat down at her vanity table and began to brush her auburn hair. She was deep in thought and didn’t hear the light knock at her door.

   “May I come in, my love?” inquired Alistair as he stood in the doorway waiting for her response.

  “Alistair!” She smiled at him tenderly. “Of course you may come in. You are always welcome in my room.”

  Alistair shut the door behind him and walked over to where his betrothed was sitting. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck playfully, and then kissed it softly. His brown eyes met her green ones in the reflection of the vanity’s mirror as he spoke.

  “I heard you’ve been threatening the servants again.” He grinned and shook his head at her. “The servants are starting to believe that you might really run them through with your sword.” He placed a hand on each of her shoulders and gave them a playful squeeze.

  She laughed. “And who said I wouldn’t? Don’t I deserve some time for myself, my love? It was the only way I could insure that I would be left alone in peace.” She looked at him with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

  He laughed at her again. “You are incorrigible!” He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Does that mean you wish me to leave you alone, my Lady Arianna Cousland?”

  “No, _you_ can stay. Anyone else gets my sword.” she replied teasingly, as she smiled up at him. Arianna looked at him closely and noticed that he looked tired. She frowned slightly.

  Arianna knew that he had been having a hard time adjusting to being king. He had never wanted the throne and he had always hid the fact that he was indeed the bastard son of Maric, and therefore the rightful heir to the throne. But in the end he had accepted his duty and the crown, with only a little pushing from her and his uncle, the Arl of Redcliffe.

  “Are you feeling well, my love? You look tired. Is everything alright?” she asked with concern.

  Alistair didn’t answer right away, but stared off into the distance and sighed. “I am a bit tired. My Uncle Eamon has been keeping me quite busy. Ferelden has been keeping me quite busy. I guess I’m just having some trouble adjusting to being “King” Alistair. Before it was kill a few thousand darkspawn, kill an Archdemon and maybe an Ogre or two… you know- the usual Warden stuff. It was so much bloody easier…” He looked at her worried face and gave her a reassuring smile. “Not to worry, my dear. Soon you’ll be queen and stuck at my side, suffering right along with me!” He winked at her and gave her one of his charmingly boyish grins that she loved so much.

  She searched his face for a moment longer, trying to decide if he was telling her everything. Though Alistair was not in the habit of keeping things from her, she understood that that he may keep certain information and thoughts to himself- if he felt it would be in her best interest not to know. Arianna loved him all the more for this.

  Arianna decided to let him keep whatever worries he might have to himself for the time being. She already had too many worries of her own to deal with right now. Not to mention that she was battling a few self-doubts of her own.

  She smiled at Alistair again and then resumed the task of brushing her hair. Arianna usually kept the length on the shorter side, as it was easier to manage and it didn’t get in her way when she was fighting. But she had decided to grow it out. She wanted her hair long and flowing for the wedding since she had decided not to wear a veil, but would adorn her head with a simple crown of flowers instead.

  Alistair watched his betrothed for a moment longer and then walked over to the window that over-looked the garden area. He was still amazed how this small area of Denerim had escaped all the destruction that the darkspawn horde had brought upon the city. Denerim had all but been destroyed by the corrupt horde, and it would be many, many months- perhaps years- before the city would be restored to its former glory. Alistair was determined not to only rebuild the capital, but to improve upon it. _Merciful Maker, give me the strength to deal with everything._ Alistair sighed tiredly and then looked over at his betrothed. He smiled at Arianna tenderly.

  First things first… he had a wedding to get through and that took precedence over everything else. He couldn’t wait until his wedding day; for on that day his one and only true love would finally become his wife and his queen. _And this blighted nonsense about separate sleeping quarters would come to an end._ It was a very good thing that he had been schooled in the Chantry and trained as a templar, otherwise he would not have had the forbearance to last this long. Arianna was on his mind constantly now, and his Uncle had been making comments of late about him being a bit short-tempered and on the grumpy side.

  He looked at his love intently. “Come to me, my lady.” He said in a low, commanding tone. “Come here.”

  Arianna looked over at him as she set her brush down on the vanity. “Is that a command, my King?” She looked at him and gave him a flirty grin. “If it is, I guess I must obey, then.” She got up and proceeded to walk towards Alistair, ever so slowly, teasing him with the soft swaying of her hips. Arianna continued walking across her room to him, but then stopped a few feet away from where he was standing.

  “Closer.” He said as his eyes caressed her body. It had been much too long since he had last held her close to him.

  She moved a foot closer, but stopped once again. “Is this close enough, Your Grace?” she asked him, teasingly, her voice low and husky.

  Alistair looked into her eyes and gave her a slight smile. His eyes were dark with passion. “Come- closer- now.”

  Arianna moved closer to him and did not stop until there were but a few inches of space between them. She looked up at him and smiled shamelessly at him. “Is this now close enough, my King? Arianna laughed softly, teasingly, as she gazed into his eyes.

  In response to her enticing inquiry Alistair pulled her into his arms, pressing her hard against his muscled body, and kissed her deeply and passionately. His yearning for her was great and he was not gentle in his kisses.

  She could feel his heart beating strongly within his chest as she wrapped her arms tightly around his hard, toned body. She gloried in the feel of him. Arianna answered his kisses with more of her own, as she pulled his head closer to hers, her lips eagerly meeting his as he crushed his mouth to hers. He deepened his kiss further and she felt herself starting to lose control. Her body cried out for his touch as she pressed herself yet closer to him. Arianna felt her control slipping further.

  Alistair groaned loudly as Arianna suddenly pulled away from his embrace.  He grabbed her again and pulled her back towards him. “No! Not yet. I need….more.” He whispered in her ear. “I need…you.” He kissed her neck softly and ran his hands down her back. How he loved the feel of her body! How he loved the smell of her… a scent that was uniquely hers; it always drove him wild.

  Arianna pressed herself against him and felt the hardness of his desire. She heard Alistair groaned softly as he placed his hands on her shapely rear and pressed her closer to him.

  Alistair was quickly losing his control. His body felt like it was on fire and she was the only one that could quench the flames. He yearned for Arianna, wanted her desperately.

  She pulled away again from his embrace. “Alistair. We must stop. Please…” she pleaded with him softly.

  Alistair looked at her as he tried to catch his breath. “Maker’s breath woman! Do we really have to stop?”

  She laughed lightly at his question, and smiled amusingly at his annoyed expression. “Yes, my love. We really have to stop. And don’t ask me why, because you already know what my answer will be, Alistair.”

  Alistair closed his mouth and gave her another irritated look. She laughed at him again and shook her head. He soon sighed in resignation and gave Arianna a sheepish smile. It was her fault that she was so desirable. He didn’t understand how she could blame him when he had trouble keeping his ardor under control. It had been well over a month since the last time they had been together, for Maker’s sake!

  Arianna gave him a quick peck on his cheek. “Thank you, Alistair… for understanding. I love you.”

  “Hmm. Well. I guess that’s supposed to make everything all better..? Saying, ‘I love you’…?”  He gave her a petulant look.

  She laughed loudly. “Alistair! Don’t pout! It’s not very becoming for the King of Ferelden to act in such a manner,” she chided him gently.

  He simply swore in response, and told her that he would bloody well act in any manner that he wanted to. Arianna just sighed in exasperation and shook her head at him again. He could act like such the little boy at times! But she wouldn’t change him for all the gold coin in Thedas. She loved him exactly as he was.

  “Well, my King. It’s late and I am going to bed- alone.” Arianna looked at him pointedly. “I suggest you retire to your chambers, Alistair, and get some rest. She looked at him with mild amusement. “You’re getting rather grumpy.”

  And with that observation, Arianna walked over to her armoire and removed her nightgown from inside. She took off her chemise and dropped it to the floor. She then slid the nightgown over her head and onto her body. As the sheer silk nightgown slid smoothly down the curves of her nude body, she heard Alistair’s sharp intake of breath.

  “Merciful Maker, woman! What are you trying to do to me?” He was getting grumpier by the moment. He felt like his head was getting ready to explode.

  “I’m not _trying_ to do anything to you, Alistair. I’m simply trying to go to bed.” Arianna looked at him with slight annoyance, and then got into her bed and under the covers.

  “By Andraste’s flaming sword! I know when I’m not wanted.” Alistair walked to the door and opened it. He turned back around and opened his mouth to say something else, but Arianna quickly cut him off.

  “Good-night, Alistair. I’ll see you later tomorrow.” she told him in a gentle but firm voice.

   Alistair closed his mouth and turned back around to leave her room. He was extremely annoyed at the whole situation. Did the woman even care that this was torture for him?

  “Alistair?”  Her voice stopped his exit but he did not turn back around to look at her. “I love you,” she said softly. She heard his sigh of exasperation.

  “I love you too, my love. Always.” He then left her room, shutting the door softly behind him. Arianna smiled to herself as she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The next few days were a blur to the Warden. Arianna was kept so busy seeing to the final details of their wedding, that she only saw Alistair in passing. This was more than fine with her, as she didn’t want a repeat of what had happened - what had _almost_ happened- a few nights earlier.

   She was in the Throne Room of the palace, overseeing the placement of all the wedding decorations, when she heard a familiar voice.

  “Well, well. My little sister is about to become an old married woman!”

   Arianna turned quickly around with a huge smile on her face. “Fergus! You’ve arrived, brother!”  She ran to him and embraced him with great fondness, kissing him on his cheek.

   “Let me look at you, little sister.”  Fergus looked his beloved younger sibling over from head to toe, smiling at her with great affection. Tears welled in his eyes. “Father and Mother would’ve been so proud of you, if they had lived to see this day,” Fergus said softly.

   Arianna looked into Fergus’ face and started to cry quietly. “I miss them so much, brother.” Wiping the tears from her eyes, Arianna hugged her brother again and told him that she had missed him as well. Arianna had not seen her brother since that day, when she had been made the Hero of Ferelden. Their separation had been hard on her. Fergus was the only immediate family she had left now, and she had missed his presence greatly.

   “You’re not making my beautiful bride-to-be cry are you, Fergus?” Alistair asked as he entered the Throne Room. “I can’t have an unhappy bride, you know.”

   “Your Majesty!” Fergus bowed low before Alistair, and then kneeled before him on one knee.

   Alistair walked over to Arianna and kissed her lightly on her cheek. He looked at Fergus and gave an uncomfortable smile. “Please, Fergus, that isn’t necessary. We’re to be family in a few days, after all. Plus that stone floor must be filthy. Please do get up.”

   Arianna dried her eyes and smiled at her love. “You are still the king, Alistair, family or not, and it is only right for Fergus to bow and kneel before you in respect.”

   Alistair looked at her and raised his eyebrows “Hmm…Does mean that I can expect _you_   to kneel before me, _Warden_ , even after you become my queen?

   Arianna looked at him thoughtfully. She had never really given this aspect of their relationship much thought before. Alistair was her best friend, her lover and betrothed… but he was also her king now.

   “You are my king, Alistair, and you deserve to be honored as such.” She then proceeded to kneel before him and then bowed her head in respect.

   The Throne Room became silent as all that were within saw their Hero and future queen kneel before King Alistair in respect and in love. And with one accord, all the men and women that were within the great room, be they common, noble, soldier or servant, they all bowed and kneeled before Alistair, their king.

   Alistair looked around in a slightly uncomfortable manner, but he was deeply touched. There were unshed tears in his eyes as he looked upon his people, and as he looked down at the woman he loved and adored.

   “I am humbled and greatly touched by your show of respect and honor towards me.” He paused to control his emotions before he continued, “But please get up now, good people. I’m sure that you have business to attend to and I wouldn’t want to keep you from it.” Alistair smiled at them.

   “As for my future wife and queen, there is no need for her to kneel before me, for we are equals in everything. I hope that all of you will show her the same respect and honor that you have just shown to me.”

   There was a loud cheering and much shouting in approval, as Alistair finished speaking and helped his bride-to-be to her feet. He then promptly took Arianna into his arms and gave her a very thorough kiss on the mouth. The Throne Room was filled again with great cheers and shouts of approval. And a few of those close to the king and the Warden yelled out a few suggestions as to what King Alistair and his love should do next.

   Alistair good-naturedly replied that although he appreciated their suggestions, he thought that the wedding night would be a better time to act on their very colorful suggestions, when they would be alone and not in such a public place.

   Arianna’s face turned a very lovely shade of red as she began to blush. Needless to say, she refused to look anyone in the eye for the next few moments. She had the sudden urge to flee from the Throne Room, but she knew that Alistair would never let her forget it and would tease her mercilessly if she did.

   Eventually everyone returned to their interrupted tasks and conversations. After a few moments of catching up with his sister, Fergus soon left the Throne Room with Alistair, in search of Arl Eamon.

   Arianna continued on with her wedding preparations, and was beginning to feel much less stressed as everything continued to fall neatly into place without any further complications or interruptions.

   There were only four more days until the royal wedding, and many of the people of Ferelden had already begun their celebrating of the upcoming nuptials. The past year had been hard for the Fereldens; the darkspawn had left so much corruption and destruction in their wake as they roamed across the land.

   The people of Ferelden had indeed endured much suffering and hardships during that cursed Blight. By now the Fereldens were all too ready to put the suffering and pain behind them, and look to better days ahead. They now had a reason to feel happy and rejoice, for nothing lifted the spirits more than a wedding; especially when the wedding was for their king and his true love, the Hero of Ferelden. Many songs would be sung and many cups would be lifted up all over Ferelden, as the people celebrated the union of the noble Theirin and Cousland bloodlines.

   The Palace and the entire city of Denerim, continued to welcome the arrival of those nobles and dignitaries that had been invited to the wedding. Those that had not received an invitation had come anyway in hopes of getting a glimpse of the king and his future bride, and to feel a part of the celebration.

   Humans, Dwarves, and Elves from all stations and from all walks of life, continued to pour into Denerim, in hopes of finding rooms, or even a solitary bed, for the next few days. Very soon, however, the city became completely full and those still seeking a place to stay were forced to make camps in areas outside of the city walls or find lodging in the surrounding towns and villages.

   Having this many people in one place soon caused the city guards some concern. They were having a hard time controlling the spread of certain minor crimes. Some of the various races and groups of people were soon fighting amongst themselves, as their good senses were soon dulled by too much cheap wine and ale.

   Arianna overheard some of the palace guards talking about the troubles the city guards were having, and decided that she would help the guards out with their duties. She had been stuck inside the castle for too long now, and she needed a distraction from all her wedding preparations. After donning her Grey Warden armor, she took up her sword and shield and started to walk towards the main palace doors that led to the courtyard. She was hoping that the city Sergeant would once again allow her to help him out with his duties. Her warrior skills had been going mostly unused during the last few months while she had been at court, and she was hoping to test her skills in a few skirmishes or two with any lawbreakers that might be found.

   She didn’t get very far before one of the palace guards stopped her and asked where she was going.

   “My Lady Cousland, begging your pardon, but I am under the king’s strict orders not to let you leave the palace without a full complement of guards.”  The guard looked at her apprehensively when he noticed the sudden expression of irritation on her lovely face.

   “I really don’t care about your orders. I intend to leave the palace grounds, and most certainly without a full complement of guards.” Arianna shot the guard an annoyed look. “I am more than capable of talking care of myself. As you can see, I am well armed.”

   The guardsman looked warily at Lady Arianna’s sword and hoped that she wasn’t intending to use it on him. “I’m sorry, my lady, but the king’s orders are to be upheld. I cannot let you leave the palace without protection. The crowds of people in the city are enormous and they can be unruly at times. If you were to go outside alone, I’m sure the mobs of people would overrun you, in their attempt to see you. You could get seriously hurt, Lady Arianna.” The guardsman sincerely hoped that his explanation would appease her.

   Arianna gave the guard an angry look. This was simply ridiculous! She was a Grey Warden. She was more than capable of handling a simple crowd of eager folks. How dare this guardsman block her exit!

   “Must I remind you that I am a Grey Warden? Not only have I the skills to protect myself against any type of danger, real or imagined…” She paused and looked pointedly at the guard. “But as a Grey Warden, I answer to no king.”

   With that statement, the Arianna completely disregarded two _very_ important facts: The first being that the “king” in question was the man that she loved and was to be married to in a few days. The second fact, that it wasn’t but several hours ago that she had bowed and kneeled before Alistair, her king, in a show of respect and obedience. 

   But Arianna had a point to make to this guard - though she wasn’t quite sure just exactly _what_ that point was. She only knew that she was bloody tired of being told what she could or could not do. She was a grown woman, for Maker’s sake! Arianna unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the guard. “You are certainly welcome to stop me. To _try_ and stop me,” she said calmly. She narrowed her eyes at the palace guard and waited for his response.

   “M-m-my Lady Cousland! Warden, please! The king will have me flogged if I let you leave the palace. What if something terrible befalls you in the city because I let you leave? I have to follow His Majesty’s orders, my lady. I have no choice!”

   The guardsman did not know what to do, but he had his orders and Warden or not, he wasn’t going to let his future queen leave unaccompanied. He swallowed the large lump in his throat and drew his sword. He had a very bad feeling that he wasn’t going to enjoy what would happen next. He was right.

   Arianna grudgingly admired the guardsman’s dedication to his king and to his duty, and even admired his bravery, but she still thought him an idiot. Arianna gave him a small smile and saluted him with her sword. “Are you ready?” she inquired.

   Before he could reply, Arianna quickly thrust her sword at him and her blade met his with a clang of steel. She parried again, testing the depth of his skill. The palace guardsman was quite good. This actually made her happy, as she had been looking for a good fight that would test her skills as a warrior.

  “Merciful Maker, my Lady Cousland- Warden! Please stop! I don’t wish to fight you!” exclaimed the guard as he pleaded with her. Things would not turn out well for him, the guard thought.

  Arianna just laughed and struck out with her blade again. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d had a good sword fight. It had been months. She was enjoying herself immensely. She wanted to see just how far this guard would go. Arianna pressed him again with her blade, but he blocked her sword thrust with his shield.

   By now a rather large crowd of palace guards had gathered. At the first clanging sound of steel upon steel, they had rushed to the main door, thinking that the palace may have been under some sort of attack, and that their fellow guardsman would need help. Upon finding that there was no danger to the palace, they simply stood back and watched. Nobody was about to interfere. Not one guard was willing to step in between the guard and the Warden. Their fellow guardsman was alone; he would find no help from them.

   The Warden pressed the guard again and again, each time a bit harder, but he still held his own. She was beginning to like this guard. But that wouldn’t stop her from wining this fight and gaining her freedom from this palace. With a glint in her eye, Arianna decided to show him exactly what it meant to go against a Grey Warden. She attacked him again and again. Her blade began to find his weak spots, and soon she drew first blood. She laughed in excitement. Arianna narrowed her eyes at him and was about to go in for the winning blow when she heard a very familiar angry voice.

   “What in Andraste’s holy name is going on here?” Alistair was not pleased to see his betrothed trading blows with one of his own palace guards.

   The guard immediately dropped his sword and kneeled before the king. “King Alistair! Your Highness!” he cried out. He didn’t know what else to say. The guard had a distinct feeling that he was about to get hanged, or at best, lose his job.

   The rest of the palace guards kneeled as well and bowed their heads in unison.

   “I asked a question and someone had better give me an answer.” Alistair looked at the guard and then looked at his betrothed. He realized she was in full armor. He raised his eyebrow at her and gave her a questioning look. “Well?”

   Fergus had arrived with Alistair and he now started to chuckle. “Isn’t it obvious, Alistair? My little sister has decided to teach your guard here a lesson.” He looked at Alistair and grinned.

   Alistair sighed. He had a feeling things were about to get worse and that somehow Arianna would blame him. He was right. He knew her all too well.

   “This is _your_ fault, Alistair!” she exclaimed. “Because you gave the guards some idiotic command for them not to allow me to leave the palace alone, I was forced to fight this guard!” She glared at Alistair and grumbled, “Not only that, but you interrupted our fight just when I was about to win!” She was extremely annoyed at him and it showed.

   “Maker’s breath! She’s going to be the death of me,” he murmured under his breath. Fergus heard and tried to stifle his laughter, but was unsuccessful. Alistair shot him an irritated look. “You’re not helping matters,” he said to Fergus with great annoyance. Alistair looked around and noticed that the guards were still kneeling before him. “Get up everyone,” he commanded tersely. He looked at the palace guard that had been skirmishing with Arianna. “What is your name, guardsman?”

   “Dante, my name is Dante Edmond, Your Majesty,” he replied nervously.

   Alistair looked at the guardsman with a stern expression on his face. “Why in all that is holy, would you ever raise your sword to the woman who is not only a Grey Warden and the Hero of Ferelden, but is also my betrothed and your future queen?  Why? Did you somehow believe that I would let this affront pass without punishment?” 

   The palace guard looked at his king and replied sincerely, “Forgive me, my King. I did what I thought I had to do, in order to obey your commandment. I would rather raise my sword to Lady Cousland, then to allow her to leave the palace alone and unprotected….to be possibly injured, or perhaps even abducted, by those that may seek to harm her- or you- in some malicious way. “

   “But weren’t you not the one that sought to harm my lady, by engaging her with your blade?” Alistair asked him.

   “No, Your Majesty, never would I have harmed one hair upon her head! I would have let her kill me before I would ever injure Lady Arianna!” He looked at the king with an expression of abject horror on his face.

   Arianna looked searchingly at the guard. He was indeed a man of honor. She was starting to feel guilty about drawing her blade on him. Arianna glanced at Alistair and saw that he was still very angry at the guard. She was defiantly feeling guilty now.

   “I am sorry, Dante. But I have no choice but to relieve you from your duty- permanently. You are hereby stripped of your rank and commission.”

   The guard looked at the king in shock, but his expression soon changed to one of resignation. “As you wish, my King,” he said sorrowfully as he bowed his head.

   Alistair looked around slowly at all the guardsmen that were gathered there. His expression was grave as he spoke to all. He hated that he had to be the one to punish the guard. But he was the king, and he had extremely good reasons for his rather strict orders to the guards for them not to let Arianna leave the grounds alone. Maker, he detested being put in this position, he thought as he began to speak, “I cannot, and I will not, have any of my palace or city guards, raise any kind of weapon to my betrothed and future queen… to Ferelden’s Queen. Let the results of this guard’s actions be a warning to you all.”

   “Alistair! No!” Arianna cried out to him. “It wasn’t his fault. I pulled out my blade first. _I_ started the fight, not the guardsman. He pleaded with me to stop, but I…I wouldn’t listen to him. Please, Alistair.  Don’t do this to him.”

   She felt horrible. Because of her actions the guard’s livelihood had just been taken away from him. For all Arianna knew he could have a wife and children that he needed to support. She had to make things right, somehow. She looked at the guard and her feelings of guilt weighed heavily upon her.

   “You cannot do this, Alistair.” She looked at him and would have said more, but the look of anger he gave her caused her to hold her tongue.

   “Didn’t the guard tell you that you were not to leave the palace alone? Didn’t he tell you that I, his king and yours, had given this order?”  His look at her was unyielding and hard, and so very unlike the Alistair she was used to.

   “Yes”, she replied softly. She was having a hard time meeting his gaze. This was a side of Alistair that she was unfamiliar with.

   “Yet you still intended to disobey. And by doing so, you caused my guard to do the unthinkable. His shame is not his alone, but it’s yours as well.”  Although he gave her and the guard another harsh look, he was cringing inside at having to utter those words to them both.

   Her pride stinging form Alistair’s words, Arianna started to get angry. This was _his_ fault. How dare he give such an order? She was not a helpless child or silly female that could not defend herself. She was a warrior and a Grey Warden! She had killed the Archdemon, for Andraste’s sake! Arianna’s expression grew dark with anger. She was now past being annoyed, and was well on her way to becoming furious.

   Alistair and Fergus watched her as the anger started to radiate from her. They watched and waited to see what she would do.

   Arianna was not going to let Alistair get away with it! She did not have to answer to him. He seemed to have forgotten that it was _she_ who had been the leader of their small group of companions… it was _she_ who had made all the decisions, not him… it was _she_ that had led their armies against the horde of darkspawn… not him. She was still a Grey Warden and quite able to take care of herself! Just _who_ did he think he was?

   He was the King of Ferelden. He was her king. He was her betrothed.

   Her anger slowly dissipated. She was acting like a foolish child. Alistair was the king. _He_ was now the one making all the decisions. _He_ was now the one leading her. He also was to be her husband in a few short days. Once again she had allowed her quick-temper to get the best of her and override her good sense. Arianna took a deep breath, and then exhaled slowly as she struggled to control her emotions. She had been so very wrong. Once again she had reacted too quickly to a situation she didn’t like, without thought to the consequences. _I’m going to be just awful at being the queen_ _,_ she thought miserably to herself.

   Alistair and Fergus exchanged looks. They had been observing her discreetly, and both had noticed the war of emotions that had been going on within her for the last few moments. They wondered what it all meant. Fergus shrugged his shoulders and gave Alistair a small smile as if to say Alistair’s guess was as good as his own.

   Arianna looked at the guard standing humbly before Alistair, his head bowed low in shame. She looked thoughtfully at Alistair for a very long moment and then made her decision. She placed her sword and shield onto the floor and then she got down on both her knees before Alistair and bowed her head. “Forgive me, my king, for thinking myself above any orders you have given to your guardsmen for my protection and well being. I have behaved in a manner that has brought shame to my self and to your guard.” Arianna paused to gain control of her emotions, for the tears had begun to flow. “I humbly request that you punish me and not the guardsman Dante. This guard is an honorable man, and has done everything in his power to obey your commandment, even when I attempted to leave the palace by force. You are my king, Alistair, and I am forever your obedient servant.” She stayed on her knees, head bowed and waited for Alistair to respond. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes.

   Fergus looked at Alistair in amazement. He had never seen his little sister, so humbled before. “Arianna must really love you, Alistair,” he whispered softly. He looked at his little sister with love and respect, and thought to himself that she was going to be a wonderful queen.

   Alistair was thinking the same thing. He wanted to reach down and pick her up off of her knees and hold her in his arms. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her. But he couldn’t. He had to finish what he had started. He was the King, after all, and he’d bloody well better start acting like one. “Guardsman, Dante. In consideration of what your future queen has just said, I am suspending you from all your duties for one month, without pay. I am also demoting you in rank. You will have to prove yourself all over again, but you will not lose your commission as a palace guard.” He looked at the guardsman not unkindly. “You are dismissed.”

   “Th-thank you, my King! Thank you, Your Majesty!” The astonished, but grateful, guard bowed and then left the room quickly before his king changed his mind.

   Alistair reached down and grabbed his beloved’s hands and pulled her to her feet. _Maker’s breath, what am I to do with her?_ He wondered to himself. He had never loved Arianna more than he did at this moment. She really was going to be such a wonderful queen… and an even better wife. “Thank you for that, my dearest,” he said quietly. He smiled at her tenderly. She smiled back at him with a small, relieved smile. “All is forgiven, my love.” He then rebuked her gently, “Just don’t let it happen again- otherwise I’ll soon start running out of guards.”

   Arianna sighed. “I’m not sure I can promise that it won’t happen again. I’ll try my best… but you know how I can be.” She gave him a sheepish smile.

   He laughed loudly. “Well, ahh, yes. I do know how you can be. So I guess I’ll have to settle for that… and hope for the best.” He gave her one of his boyish grins, but she didn’t seem to notice.

   “I think I’ve caused everyone enough trouble for the day, so I think I’ll just go to my chambers, and stay in there for the rest of the evening.” She picked up her sword and shield and then gave a quick bow of her head to Alistair and her brother Fergus, before walking away.

   Fergus glanced over at Alistair and noticed that he was watching his sister as she departed. He had a frown on his face. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one that thought there was something amiss with his sister. Arianna had looked troubled and a bit sad. And by the frown on Alistair’s face, he was pretty sure that the king had noticed this as well.

   Alistair glanced over to Fergus and noticed that he was looking at him. He shook his head and exhaled loudly. “I know Fergus, I know. I saw how your sister was looking. I’m just not sure what it all means…” He gave Fergus a questioning look.

   “Your guess is as good as mine is, when it comes to my little sister.” He looked at Alistair with an amused expression on his face. “I do know one thing, though….”

   “And what thing might that be, Fergus?”  Alistair asked him with a small sigh.

   “I think my sister has finally met her match,” replied Fergus with a chuckle. “She just doesn’t know it yet.”

   Alistair glanced at Fergus and then said in a very serious tone, “I don’t know, Fergus.” He paused slightly before speaking again, “Don’t tell anyone I said this…but sometimes you’re sister scares me.” 

   Fergus tried to suppress his laughter by pretending to cough, but he just ended up sounding as if he was choking on something. Alistair looked at Fergus strangely, and asked if he needed something to drink, or perhaps he needed him to whack him on the back. This only caused Fergus to laugh in earnest until tears began to roll down his cheeks. Alistair just sighed again and gave Fergus another strange look before walking away.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Arianna awoke with a start. She was drenched in sweat, and her heart was beating wildly within her chest. The last remnants of her dream slipped away from her mind, leaving behind just the barest hint of unrest and uneasiness.

   Arianna closed her eyes and reached out with her Grey Warden senses… there was something there…just out of her mind’s reach. Then there was nothing. She opened her eyes and sighed softly. She wouldn’t dwell on this vague feeling of hers any longer.

   She had other more pressing matters on her mind, anyway.  Her wedding was in two days and Arianna was starting to wonder if she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life. Or maybe she had finally lost her mind.

   Arianna loved Alistair with all her heart, but that wasn’t the problem. _She_ was the problem. Ever since the fiasco with the palace guard Dante, she had been having serious reservations about becoming queen. Arianna wondered if she would be able to perform the many duties that would be required of her as queen. She didn’t know if she would be able to always put Ferelden’s needs and wants, before her own. What happened if she had to choose between her duties as a Grey Warden, and her duties as the Queen of Ferelden? Which would she choose? She had no easy answer.

   Was she willing to obey Alistair in all things …willing to let him make all the decisions? Was she willing to step back and let him take the lead now? Would she really be able to support him in the same way that he had supported her, during this past year? She didn’t have the answers to any of these questions either.

   Her heart was heavy, and her mind was troubled and filled with all manner of doubts. Arianna didn’t know what to do. She felt like crying. She felt like running her blade through something- or someone.

   There was a knock at her door and then it opened. Her personal maidservant, Saranna, popped in her head from behind the door, and asked Arianna if she could come in. Arianna nodded her head yes, and bade her to enter. Saranna came in and shut the door again, behind her.

   Saranna looked thoughtfully at her lady, and decided that something was very wrong with her. Her lady did not look like a happy bride-to-be. She sensed that Lady Cousland might need to talk. “My lady, what is the matter? You don’t look happy at all, and you should be. You are about to marry King Alistair in just a few days, and you will finally be his wife.” Saranna looked at her future queen and waited for her to answer.

   Arianna sighed and sat up in her bed. “I do want to marry Alistair. I love him so much…but…”

   “…But what? You love him and everyone knows that the king absolutely adores you, my lady. So what is worrying you?”  Saranna waited patiently for her to answer.

   Arianna didn’t answer Saranna right away. She sat there in thought, as she watched her maidservant walk around the room, putting things back in order (Saranna always kept her room neat and orderly, and made sure that she had everything that she needed).

   “I’m not sure that I’ll make a very good queen. I have too much of a quick temper, and I tend to think with my blade first. I don’t think queens are supposed be that way. In fact I’m pretty sure that they act in the opposite manner.”

   Arianna frowned at herself and drawing back the covers, she jumped out of bed. She stretched her long limbs slowly in an attempt to relieve the tension she had in her muscles. She turned around and noticed that Saranna was looking at her thoughtfully.

   “What? What ever it is that you wish to say- just spit it out. You know that I‘ve already told you to speak your mind plainly to me. So just say what you have to say, Saranna.”

   “You are an idiot, my lady,” said the maidservant bluntly.

   “I am not! Why would you say such a thing?” Arianna looked at the maidservant and frowned. She wasn’t pleased with her answer, and she let Saranna know this with some very colorful language.

   Saranna was several years older than Lady Arianna, and she had become almost like an older sister to her, in a way. The two of them had become close over the past six months, and they always spoke their mind plainly to one another, although Saranna always made sure that she treated Lady Arianna with the utmost respect and decorum when they were in the presence of others.

   “That kind of language is quite uncalled for, my lady. You’re starting to sound like one of those sailors that hang out down at the docks.” Arianna gave her a sheepish look and mumbled that she was sorry.

   “What I _meant_ is that you are an idiot for thinking that you will be a terrible queen. You will not. Just the fact that you are even worrying about how you will be as queen, shows me that you care about doing your duty, and that you care about your people.” She gave Lady Arianna a smile. “Don’t you think that King Alistair doesn’t have those very same fears and doubts about himself? You will both make a very fine king and queen. You have your love and respect for each other, to see you both through whatever may come. You both compliment each other in a very good way.”  She laughed at her lady’s expression of doubt and gave her a quick hug.

   Arianna looked at Saranna gratefully and smiled. She actually felt a little better now about everything. But she knew nothing would be settled within her own mind until she spoke to Alistair. She decided she would seek him out later for a heart-to-heart talk.

   Saranna helped Lady Arianna into one of her sets of light armor. She tried to get her lady to wear one of the many beautiful gowns that were hanging in the wardrobe, but the Lady Arianna- ever still the Warden- said that she had things to attend to during the day that would require this type of uniform. Saranna raised one eyebrow at her but refrained from asking what foolish thing she planned on doing now. Most likely it was some Warden business that would only serve to get her lady into trouble.

   Arianna understood the gist of the maidservant’s look, and mumbled under her breath that some ladies-maids ought to mind their own business.

   Several moments later there was another knock at the door of her chambers. Saranna looked questioningly at Arianna, and after receiving a nod from her lady, she went to the door and opened it. She spoke to who ever was at the door and then turned to Arianna to tell her who it was, but Arianna interrupted her impatiently.

   “Saranna, just let whoever it is at my door, in, for Maker’s sake!” she said in a slightly irritated manner. She was in a hurry to get on with her planned day and didn’t want to be delayed needlessly.

   “Yes, by all means let me in. It sounds as if my lovely Warden could do with some company, no?”

   “Zevran! You’ve come!” Arianna hurried to the door and gave the handsome elf a big hug. “How I’ve missed you.” She gave him one of her lovely smiles and stepped back to take a good look at him. “You look quite well, Zev. I see that you’re still in one piece. No problems with your old friends the Crows?” She inquired with a curious look.

   “Ah, the Crows… I have had no more troubles with them than what is usual.” He gave a loud chuckle and looked at Arianna.” I have missed you as well, my beautiful Warden.” He kissed her lightly on her lips.

   Saranna looked at the handsome elf with much interest. She looked at Lady Arianna and loudly cleared her throat. Both Arianna and Zevran looked at the maidservant. Zevran looked at Arianna amusingly and gave her one of his wicked grins.

  “I believe introductions are in order, yes? Should I do the honors, or would you like to, Mi amore?” Zevran gave her a look that clearly said, “I dare you”.

   Arianna returned his look, smiling mischievously, and then turning to her maidservant, she said, “Saranna, let me introduce to you the very handsome, and charming, Zevran Arainai, formally of the Antivan Crows. He’s one of my best friends- even though he tried to assassinate me once- and oh yes, he’s also my former lover.” She turned to Zevran.  “Zevran, this is my ladies-maid, Saranna.”

   Arianna saw Saranna’s surprised and slightly horrified expression and began to laugh. Zevran was highly amused as well, and they both continued to laugh exuberantly for several moments. Saranna just stared in speechless amazement at the both of them, her mouth wide open. The maidservant soon regained her composure enough to tell Zevran that she was very pleased to meet him, and to Arianna she stated that she hoped that her lady had good sense enough not to introduce Zevran as ‘her former lover’ to anyone else, as it was in extremely poor taste.

   Needless to say this caused both Arianna and Zevran to start laughing all over again, almost to the point of tears. Saranna gave them both a very annoyed and disapproving look, and then she walked across the room to make her lady’s bed.

   Saranna listened to their conversation and discreetly observed them as the two of them sat close together on the settee and talked. The maidservant noticed that they were very comfortable with each other and each seemed to have a very deep affection for the other. She listened silently as Zevran recounted his many adventures to Lady Arianna in great detail, and often in very colorful language. There was such a thing as too much information, thought Saranna, but obviously the handsome elf did not agree with this notion.

   Yes, the elf was indeed handsome, thought Saranna. She could see how her lady might have been attracted to him. There was an aura of danger and excitement about him, an intensity that would easily draw others to him. He was also extremely charming, in a roguish sort of way, and he had an easy manner about him. Yes, she could understand the attraction. She could also see that the elf was still very much in love with her lady.

   “Saranna?” The maidservant startled slightly as Lady Arianna’s voice penetrated her deep thoughts. She noticed that her lady was looking at her questioningly.

   “Sorry, my lady. I was just wondering…” she made a quick decision, “… if King Alistair knew that your _friend_ was here visiting?”

   “If he doesn’t already know, I’m sure you will make a point of telling him.” Arianna gave her maidservant a look of irritation.  Could she not do anything without some person informing Alistair of her actions?  She couldn’t sneeze without him finding out!

   “Zev, would you care to take a walk with me? I suddenly have the need for some fresh air.”  She turned to Saranna and said curtly, “You are not welcome to come.”

   After Zevran and Lady Arianna left, Saranna wrote a quick note and then signaled to one of the guards that were stationed on this floor. “Take this to King Alistair, if you please. Tell him to seek me out if he has any further questions.” The guard took her note and left.

   Saranna smiled to herself as she finished the task of cleaning her lady’s chambers. _That note should quickly put an end to whatever plans that elf may have for my lady_. She smiled again and began to hum aloud as she went about her duties.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                                                   

   Arianna was not amused. She also was losing her patience. She had been sitting in the outer chamber of Alistair’s private rooms for over an hour now, waiting for him to join her. One of his guards had come in several times during the last hour, to inform her that the king was still delayed but would join her shortly.

   Earlier, Alistair’s personal servant had come up to her while she and Zevran were talking together in the garden, and had informed her that Alistair had requested to see her right away. She had apologized to Zevran for having to cut their visit short, and then she had given the elf a quick kiss good-bye before leaving to meet with Alistair.

   So here she was, still waiting for Alistair to join her. Arianna wondered why Alistair had requested her to come see him now anyway. Usually he waited until evening to see her, when his day’s duties were completed. Just how long was she expected to wait for him?

   Arianna got up out of her chair and started to wander aimlessly around the room. The king’s outer chamber was spacious but a bit austere in looks. She made a quick mental note to have one of the maidservants bring in some bright, comfortable cushions and maybe some vases of flowers. Roses, she thought and smiled. Roses were special to her and Alistair.

   She stopped in front of a large bookcase and idly perused the book titles. There seemed to be books from every realm in Thedas, and on a wide variety of subjects. Arianna noticed several books were written by Brother Genitivi. She picked up one that seemed to be about his search for the Urn of Andraste’s Ashes, and began to flip through its pages _. Well this certainly brings back memories_. She took the book form its shelf and settled down on a settee to read while she waited for Alistair to show up. Soon her eyes grew heavy and she started to drift in and out of slumber. Arianna finally gave up reading and allowed her body to drift off into a well needed sleep.

   An hour later, Alistair entered his outer chambers to find his betrothed still waiting for him, but now fast asleep. He smiled lovingly at her sleeping form and turned to tell his guards that he was not to be disturbed until further notice. He closed the door softly and walked over to his lady, where he stood looking down at her for a few moments, watching her as she slept.

   _She was dreaming. She knew it was a dream, but it felt so real. She was back in the lost temple where she had found Andraste’s ashes. She was standing before the Guardian and he was speaking to her, asking her questions. He knew all about her past, her present… even her future. But wait- it wasn’t the Guardian at all but Flemeth! She didn’t understand. Why was Flemeth here?  Flemeth spoke to her…. but she didn’t understand what she was trying to say. Stop speaking in riddles, witch! Flemeth laughed and pointed-who was she pointing to..? She looked and there was an Eluvian mirror, like the one she had followed Morrigan to. She looked into the mirror. She couldn’t see, she had to get closer… she reached out and touched the mirror’s surface.  She could feel a presence within the mirror… something wasn’t right… Flemeth’s laughter was all she could hear as she was pulled into the mirror-.the witch’s laughter and her own frightened screams._

   She awoke to her own voice screaming Alistair’s name. Alistair quickly took her into his arms and held her close.” Hush, my love. I’m here. It was only a nightmare. Hush, now.” 

   One of the guards knocked loudly at the door and asked if everything was alright. Alistair assured him all was well, that his lady had just suffered a nightmare. Relieved, the guardsman returned to his post.

   Alistair stroked Arianna’s hair gently in an effort to calm her. “Do you want to tell me about your dream?” he asked gently.

   She looked at him and shook her head no. She just wanted to forget it, but she was afraid that she would never be able to. She took a deep breath, and with great effort, pushed the dream from her mind. She looked at Alistair and gave him a tender smile.

   “I missed you. What took you so long to join me?” She gave him a questioning look. “Let me guess… someone, somewhere has requested your help in doing something or another…?” She arched her brow at him, daring him to say otherwise. He looked at her and laughed loudly.

   “I don’t give you answers like that, do I? Hmm…I must remember to use that line on Arl Eamon next time he says that I have business to attend to.” 

   He gave Arianna a boyish grin and chuckled as he hugged her again. Alistair loved the way she felt in his arms. He had missed her. He had missed this. He was counting down the hours until his wedding night. _Merciful Maker, give me patience!_

   Arianna watched the various emotions flit across Alistair’s face and she shook her head at him. “Alistair…it’s only a few more days. Be patient!”

   He looked at her in surprise. “How did you know what I was thinking about?” He raised his eyebrows and then frowning at her slightly, he narrowed his eyes at her. “Morrigan didn’t teach you some evil witch spell thingy, that lets you read my mind, did she? Because I really wouldn’t have put it past her to do that, you know.”

   “Alistair!” she chided with a gentle laugh. “Morrigan wouldn’t have done a thing like that. I doubt there is even such a spell. And even if there was, I wouldn’t be able to cast the spell since I am no mage. Really, Alistair! Please don’t go all Templar on me!” Arianna sighed in exasperation but gave him a quick peck on his cheek. “I don’t need to read your mind, love. I just need to be able to read your expressions, and that I can do quite well without any help from a mage.” She smiled at him lovingly. “Now let me up, love.”

   Alistair removed his arms from around her and she got up off of the settee. He watched as she walked over to the door and opened it.  Arianna spoke to one of the guards for a moment and then closed the door. She walked back to where Alistair was still sitting, but did not join him on the settee; she sat on one of the chairs across from him instead. She leaned back into the high-backed chair and gave Alistair an appraising look. He still hadn’t told her yet why he had requested that she come to his chambers, and she was extremely curious as to what those reasons may be.

   “Sooo… how has your day been? What have you been up to thus far?” Alistair inquired casually.

   Arianna looked at him and wondered where his line of questioning was leading, but decided she would play along. “My day has been just fine. Well, up until a few hours ago, that is.” She waited to see if Alistair would explain himself to her.

   “I’m sorry you had to wait so long, but it couldn’t be helped.” Alistair paused a moment as another thought crossed his mind. “By the way… what were you and the guard talking about just now?”

   “I asked the guard to have one of the maids to bring us some food and drink. I haven’t eaten anything since early this morning and I am starving!” She gave a little chuckle and smiled at him.

   Alistair perked-up a bit at the mention of food. “Now that you mention it, I am sort of hungry myself.  I hope they send up some cheese.  Did you happen to mention cheese to the guard?” He gave Arianna a hopeful look.

   “Of course I did, love. I know how fond you are of cheese.” She often wondered to herself if he had more of a fondness for cheese than for her.  She smiled indulgently at him as she shook her head to herself. The man did love his cheeses!

   Soon there was a knock on the door and a pretty young maidservant entered with their food and drink. She placed the food, drink and cutlery on the small side table for them and then asked if they required anything else of her. When Alistair told her that they needed nothing more, the maidservant gave the king a quick curtsey and then left them alone to enjoy their meal at their leisure.

   “Well my dear lady, have you eaten your fill yet?” Alistair asked Arianna a little while later. “I see you still wolf down your food, love. Where you put it all, I’ll never know,” he said in a teasing manner. Arianna just rolled her eyes at him as she finished eating the last morsel on her plate. Alistair loved teasing her about her healthy appetite, and she in turn would liken his eating habits to those of a hungry hog at its trough- which tended to put a quick end to his jesting.

   Arianna pushed the now empty plate away from her and gave a long sigh of contentment. “I am now utterly full. I couldn’t eat another bite of food, even if I wanted to.” She looked pointedly at Alistair’s empty plate. “I see that you managed to finish off your entire plate of food, as well. My, I guess you were a little more than ‘sort of hungry’, weren’t you?”

  She stood up from the table and gave him a cheeky grin. He gave her an amused smile as he stood up and then followed behind her as she went to sit upon one of the low couches that were in the room. Alistair sat down beside her and stretched out his long muscular legs, as he leaned back into the large comfortable cushions. He stared off into the distance, lost in his own thoughts.

  Arianna kept changing her position on the couch in an attempt to get comfortable. She had been wearing armor for most of the day, and although it was one of her lightest sets, the armor was starting to cause her some discomfort. She decided to remove it. She looked over at Alistair and she saw that he had closed his eyes; he seemed to be either resting or still deep in thought. She leaned down and removed her boots and leg guards, and then she stood up so that she could take off the rest of her armor. After a few moments of struggling on her own, Arianna was finally able to rid herself of the rest of the light armor. She sighed in relief. She picked up her discarded armor and placed it on one of the chairs across from the couch she had been sitting on.

   Arianna turned around and found that Alistair was now watching her intently. She watched him as his gaze slid slowly over her scantily clad body, caressing her with his eyes. Arianna closed her eyes against the sudden onslaught of sensations that she now felt. His gaze was like a physical touch on her body and she was defenseless against it. She had never needed anyone as much as she needed Alistair. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted him. Arianna opened her eyes and saw that Alistair was now standing before her. His eyes, darkened with passion, looked into hers, silently questioning. She gave in to her need, and his unspoken question was answered.

   Arianna pulled Alistair’s head down with both her hands and kissed his mouth hard. He groaned and pulled her body roughly against his. She deepened her kiss and buried her hands into his hair, as she pulled his head even closer to hers. Alistair crushed his mouth against hers and groaned softly as she teased his tongue with hers. He ran his hands down her back and down her shapely rear. He pulled her closer to him as he pressed himself to her body.

   He whispered into her ear, his breath coming in great gasps, “Maker’s breath! My head feels like it’s about to explode- both of them!”

   Arianna couldn’t help herself; she was so startled by his uncharacteristic comment that she burst out laughing. “Alistair! What a thing to say! You sounded like Zevran with that comment.”  She felt his body tense and stiffen at her words. As soon as the words had left her mouth, she knew that she had made a grave error in judgment; she had said exactly the wrong thing to him.

   Alistair quickly pulled away from her and gave her a look that clearly said, she had not only angered him, but had also hurt him with her careless comparison. He turned away and sat back down heavily upon the couch.

   “Alistair. I’m _so_ sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. I wasn’t thinking clearly. I-I didn’t mean anything by it. You just surprised me with that comment, that’s all. It was so unlike you…” She stood there looking at him and waited for him to respond. She felt awful that she had hurt him. As Arianna searched Alistair’s face, she realized that he had the exact same expression on his face as he did that on that fateful night in Castle Redcliffe; the night he had given in to her and Morrigan’s request. The same night he had found her and Zevran together- alone- in her bedchambers. This harsh expression, that he was once again wearing, did not bode well for her at all.

   “So, just now when we were kissing…You were thinking about him? About that elf assassin?”  His face was void of expression now but his eyes showed his pain and anger, as did the tone of his voice.

   “No, Alistair! No!” she cried out to him. “The only thoughts on my mind at that moment were of you and my desire for you. Forgive me, my love… I shouldn’t have compared you to Zevran, even in that small way. I’m truly sorry.”

   “You never answered my other question before…. about what you had been up to today. Curious isn’t it? Could it be because you didn’t wish me to know that Zevran had been here to see you?”  His eye flashed at her in quiet anger.

   Arianna quickly moved forward and knelt on the floor between his outstretched legs. She looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. Arianna desperately wanted to fix this mistake she had made, but she wasn’t sure how. She only knew that she must try. “Alistair? What is it that you want me to do? What can I say to remove your doubts and ease your pain? How can I fix this? Tell me please, my love…”

   Alistair shook his head as he looked down into her beautiful face. He loved this woman with all his heart, and with all that was in him. It scared him sometimes, this all- consuming love for her. But he also felt unworthy of her love. And because of this feeling of unworthiness that he carried deep within, he worried that she would leave him someday for someone else…someone like Zevran.

   Arianna watched his face carefully, and tried to decipher the meaning of the shadowed emotions that played across his strong, handsome face. There was something that he was hiding from her…something that he wasn’t telling her. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment longer before she spoke. “Alistair? Do you trust me?” she asked quietly. “Because if you do not trust me, if you feel that I have betrayed your love, or will betray your love someday, then maybe… maybe we shouldn’t be married. Maybe I’m not the woman for you.”  Her heart broke as she spoke those painful words. What if he said he didn’t trust her? What if he replied that they shouldn’t get married and she lost him?

  Alistair looked at Arianna in shock. “You don’t think we should get married? Why would you say that to me?” He grabbed her arms and shook her none too gently in his anger and shock. “Why!”

  “Alistair! I said that _if_ you didn’t trust me, we shouldn’t marry. Do you trust me or not!” she yelled at him in anger and fear.

   “Of course I trust you, woman! I just don’t trust _him_!” He glared at her angrily. “Zevran is still in love with you!”

   “But I’m not _in_ love with him, you big idiot! I love you, Alistair, not Zevran, not in the way I love you- and he knows this! I am going to marry you, not Zevran!” She was so angry at his incessant jealousies over Zevran, that she pulled her fist back and punched Alistair hard in his gut.

   “Andraste’s bloody fire! That hurt, woman!” he said as he winced in pain and rubbed the spot where her fist had landed. “That’s going to leave a bruise you know!” He looked at his betrothed; she was shaking and seething in anger, so he did the only thing he could think of- he grabbed her and kissed her hard on her mouth. Arianna struggled against him at first but soon she gave in to his apology. He kisses grew softer and less intense as he murmured words of love to her in between his soothing kisses.

   Arianna pulled away from Alistair and looked into his face. She wasn’t really sure if anything had been solved. But at least she knew that he did trust her. Now if she could only get him to tell her what else was bothering him. She knew there had to be more to this. Arianna had honestly thought that she and Alistair had settled everything between them during that night at Redcliffe. “What else is bothering you, love? Please tell me. I may be able to help.” She pulled herself up off of the floor where she had been kneeling, and then sat down on the couch next to him. She turned her body so that she faced him and took one of his strong hands into hers. “Tell me the truth, Alistair…..what else is wrong?”

   He looked into her face and wondered what she would say if he told her how he really felt. He decided that there was really only one way to find out. “It may seem a foolish thing to you… but I just feel so…unworthy of your love. I’m afraid that I will wake up one morning and you will be gone. That you will realize that you had made a mistake by being with me…marrying me.” Alistair bowed his head to hide his tears from her. He felt like such a fool. His body jerked in surprise as he felt another sharp pain in his gut.

   “Owww! Holy Maker! Will you _please_ stop hitting me, woman! I have enough bruises from you for one day, thank you very much.” He glared at her as he rubbed his sore stomach. He noticed that there were tears streaming down her face. “Why are _you_ crying? I’m the one that keeps getting hit.” He looked at her warily and crossed his arms in front of him, in case she decided to hit him again.

   “You can be such an idiot, Alistair! How can you say that you are unworthy? You are the most noble and honorable person that I know. You are upstanding and principled in everything that you say and do.” She looked at him in wonder and unbelief. How could he feel that way about himself? “Alistair, you bring out the best in me. You make me want to be a better person. You have always inspired me to be more like… well, more like you. You _are_ so worthy, Alistair. You deserve all the love I have to give… and so, so much more…” Arianna searched his face and then gazed deeply into his eyes. “I will be by your side until the day I die, Alistair. Only death will be able to separate us… and even then I will fight the Maker himself in order for us to be together again in the next life.”

   Alistair pulled her into his arms and hugged her fiercely, as he buried his face in her soft hair. He had not the words to express himself to her. He was so overcome by her assertion of love, that all he could do was cry softy into her hair and whisper that he loved her, over and over, again.

   Arianna’s heart ached for him as he purged himself of his old hurts and inner demons. She knew that he would never be able to completely heal unless he faced his pain and dealt with his insecurities and self-doubts, so she let him cry until he had no more tears to shed.

   After a while Alistair became quiet and he loosened his grip on her. She wondered if he had fallen asleep. She carefully removed herself from his embrace and stood up. Alistair had indeed fallen into a deep and peaceful slumber, so she covered him with a light blanket that she had retrieved from the small chest by the fireplace, and let him sleep. She didn’t want him to awake and find her gone, so she settled herself on the settee to wait for him to wake again and before long, she too, drifted off into sleep.

   Sometime later, Arianna awoke. She looked over at the couch where Alistair was sleeping...where Alistair had been sleeping for he was no longer there. Arianna heard sounds of movement coming from within Alistair’s bedchambers. He must be in there, she thought. She yawned and stretched her limbs as she got up from her seated position on the settee. She wondered what time it was. It felt late.

   “You’re awake.” Alistair walked over to where she was standing and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips. “Thank you, my love.”

   Arianna noticed that his hair was slightly damp and that he had changed into his nightclothes. She gave him an appreciative look. He always looked so handsome in whatever he wore. She was a lucky woman indeed. “For what?” she replied. “…For falling asleep on the settee and giving you some peace?” She gave him a teasing grin.

   He chuckled softly. “No. Although that was much appreciated,” he said facetiously. His face suddenly grew serious. “Thank you for what you said…for what you did for me earlier. It meant a great deal to me. You can’t know how much that meant to me…how much that helped.”

   She smiled tenderly at him and kissed him softly. “You’re quite welcomed, my husband-to-be. But we still need to talk further, Alistair.”

   He looked at her and frowned slightly. It was never a good thing when she said that they needed to talk. He sighed loudly. “Must we? I’m not sure I’m up for more of your kind of talking. And I don’t really want to get hit any more tonight.” He mumbled that last part to himself under his breath.

   Arianna had heard that last part, but she decided to ignore it. “I need to know that everything is out in the open between us, Alistair. There are some things that have been bothering me, and I need you to hear me out, before we get married.” She gave him a pleading look and asked him to sit with her on the couch.

   He sighed again but did as she asked. He waited patiently for her to start talking. Alistair could tell that she was having a difficult time trying to decide where to begin, so he smiled encouragingly at her.

   “I have been having a few reservations about becoming queen. I’m not sure that I’ll be able to be a good one. I don’t think I’ll be able to give up my Grey Warden duties entirely, and I’m not sure that I even want to.” She glanced at him to see if he had any reaction to what she had just said. Alistair simply looked at her and just nodded his head in understanding. She continued speaking. “I don’t know if I have the right temperament to be queen. Look at all the problems I have given you just in this last week alone. Do you really want me as your queen, Alistair?”

   “Well, you are a handful, my dear lady. And you do have a bit of a temper, don’t you?” He looked at her and laughed. “But you’ll keep me on my toes and I certainly will never get bored with you as my queen. Most importantly is the fact that I love you… and you love me, so everything will work out in the end. And yes, I want you as my queen. I will have no other than you.”

   She smiled at him gratefully, more than a little relieved by his words. Part of her had always thought that the main reason Alistair had gone along with the idea of marrying her, was because of her family name. The Couslands were second only to the king in power and clout in Ferelden, and after the Theirin blood-line the Couslands were next in line for the monarchy. She thought maybe he only agreed to marry her to further solidify his claim to the throne and to get the other Nobles firmly behind him. She was pleased to know it was because he wanted _her_ more than her _name_. “Thank you, Alistair. That means a lot to me.” She paused and her face grew serious and a bit sad. She looked down at the floor.

  Alistair frowned and asked her what was wrong. He could see that she was sincerely upset and it bothered him greatly. He asked her to look at him and when she raised her eyes to his, he saw that there was deep pain in them.

   “I need to make sure that you have thought about everything…about all the consequences that there will be if you marry me.” Arianna saw that he did not understand what she was trying to say. She continued speaking softly, “We won’t be able to have children together, remember? I won’t be able to give you an heir to the throne; a child of Theirin blood- your blood.”  She bit her bottom lip as she tried to hold the tears back. “I hate it that Morrigan is carrying your child, and I never will.” The tears began to roll down her cheeks as she choked back a sob.

   Alistair looked at her and his heart ached for her- for the both of him. He would give anything to be able to have a child with her, but because they were both Grey Wardens, he knew that they would never be able to have children together. He had never heard of such a thing happening before. The darkspawn taint that they both carried within was too strong. It would always prevent them from having a child together.

   “I don’t care about that, my love. I just want you. You’re what matters most to me, my beautiful wife-to-be. I want to be with you, no matter what. We… we can always talk about this situation later on, if you wish…” He gave her a piercing look. “You’ve already been thinking about other options, haven’t you? You have! ” He narrowed his eyes and then raised one eyebrow at her.

   “Yes. I have given our situation some thought,” she replied hesitantly. “I’m not sure you’re going to like hearing what I have to say about… our options….”

   “No. I’m sure I won’t, so let’s not discuss it now.” He put his finger to her lips when she tried to discuss it further. “I said, not now. I’ll let you know when I’m ready to discuss it with you.” Alistair gave her a tired smile. “Let’s just get married first.”

   Arianna gave him a long thoughtful look and then sighed in resignation. She smiled a slightly watery smile at him and then kissed him. “Yes, let’s get through the wedding ceremony so we can start our new life together. Everything else will take care of itself.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Saranna entered her lady’s room, after her third knock at the door had remained unanswered. The morning was growing late and she had been wondering why Lady Cousland had not sent for her yet.  The maidservant looked over at the bed and received her answer when her gaze fell upon her lady’s still sleeping form.

  “Lady Cousland! You need to get up, my lady! The morning is almost over and we have much to do today.” She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off of Lady Arianna. “Please get up, my lady.”

  “Merciful Maker! Must you shout at me like that, Saranna? I’m not deaf, you know,” said Arianna in a muffled voice. She gave her maid an irritated look as she pulled the covers further down and sat up.  “What time is it anyway?”

  Saranna looked at her and shook her head. “It’s past eleven, my lady. You’ve slept the morning away.” She looked at her lady closely, as a thought entered her mind,  and asked her worriedly, “You’re feeling well, aren’t you? You’re not sick, my lady, are you?”

  “No, Saranna, I am not sick.  Do stop fussing over me. I just went to bed very late.”  She narrowed her eyes at the maidservant. “I suppose I have _you_ to thank for my late night, Saranna. I know you were the one that told Alistair that Zevran was here to see me. Must you always be in my business, Saranna?  Don’t even try to deny that you were meddling in my personal affairs again!”

  She looked at her personal maid and dared her to say otherwise. Saranna smiled sweetly but said not a word. Arianna sighed in exasperation and shook her head.  She mumbled under her breath that this was the reason she never had ladies-in-waiting when she lived at home in Highever.

  “If you are done sulking, my lady, you really need to eat something and then wash and get dressed. There are people waiting to see you.” Saranna ignored Lady Arianna’s cross look as she went about the bedchamber and attended to her daily duties.

  “Saranna?” Arianna inquired a little later as she finished dressing, “Who is waiting to see me?” She looked curiously at her maidservant.

  “I’m told that there are elves from the Dalish here to see you, and someone from Orzammar as well. Oh, yes, Wynne has arrived back from her visit to the Circle, and she has brought First Enchanter Irving back with her. Your brother also wants some time with you today as well, my lady.”

  Saranna looked over at Lady Arianna, and noticed that she was sliding a small dagger into the small sheath that she had attached to one of her ankles. She raised her eyebrows in question.

  “You know I feel naked without some type of weapon on me, and since I have to wear this dress, lovely though it may be, I need to be creative with my placement of weapons.” She looked at her maidservant and gave her a mischievous grin, “I also have another dagger strapped on my thigh. Just in case.”

  Saranna decided that she wouldn’t even bother to comment. Her lady would always be a warrior first, and a lady second. It was a good thing that she was marrying King Alistair, who was a warrior and Grey Warden as well. They both understood each other in a way that no one else could. He’d probably love the fact that she had daggers hidden all over her body.

  “I almost forgot, my lady. The king wanted to see you as well.”

  “No! I don’t want to see him.”  Arianna noticed her maidservant’s disapproving and slightly incredulous look. “What I meant to say is that I don’t want him to see me until our wedding ceremony. Tell him that he will just have to wait until then.”

  Saranna looked at Lady Arianna for a moment and then sighed. “Yes, my lady, I’ll tell him, but the king is not going to like it. No…not at all.”

  “He’ll be fine, Saranna. It’s only until- Merciful Maker!”  Arianna looked startled for a moment. “My wedding is in less then twenty-four hours from now!” She looked at Saranna and her face lit up as she smiled. “I’m finally going to be his wife tomorrow.”

Arianna gave her maidservant a big hug and laughed in pure joy. Saranna hugged her back and laughed along with Lady Arianna, and then told her that she now was the perfect picture of a happy bride-to-be.

  Arianna asked Saranna to send a request to her brother to meet her in the study, and then to ask Alistair to stay away from that particular room today. She decided it would be much simpler for all concerned parties if she used the study for her meeting place, for it was a large enough room to accommodate those that wished an audience with her.

  It took Arianna longer than usual to reach the study, for everyone that she met along the way wanted to give her their well wishes for her upcoming nuptials. When she finally arrived at the study, she found her brother there waiting patiently for her. She greeted him with a joyful hug and a kiss on his check.

  “Brother! Have you been waiting here long? I’m so sorry that I made you wait,” she said with an apologetic smile.

  “Don’t worry about it, little sister. I didn’t mind waiting for you.” Fergus looked at his sister and gave her a warm smile. “My, don’t you look beautiful today. Alistair is a very lucky man indeed, to be marrying you, Arianna.”

  “Don’t I know it… I am the luckiest man in all of Thedas.”

  Arianna gasped at the sound of the familiar voice, and turned around to see Alistair standing in the open doorway. “Alistair! You’re not supposed to be here! Didn’t Saranna tell you to stay away from the study today?” Arianna frowned. She was not too pleased with her maidservant at the moment.

  “Oh, she told me. I just decided not to listen to her. I am the king you know, and I have the right not to listen to anyone, if I so choose.” Alistair raised an eyebrow at her and waited to see if she would disagree with him.

  Fergus looked back and forth from his little sister and Alistair, and then started to chuckle. It seemed that his little sister had finally met her match. He couldn’t wait to see how she would respond to Alistair’s infallible logic. Fergus crossed his arms and waited.

  Arianna was more than a little annoyed, and she really didn’t know how to respond to Alistair. It was true that he was the king and that no one could force him to do anything that he didn’t want to do. She had even pointed out that very thing to him during the Landsmeet.  Blasted! She didn’t have an argument to stand on!

  “Well, my love, it seems that I have no response to that. You are indeed king and no one can force you to do something that you don’t wish to do.”  She noticed that he and Fergus exchanged looks, and grinned at each other.

  Suddenly something occurred to her.

  She smiled to herself in wicked delight, and then putting on a serious expression, said to Alistair, “I guess I thought wrong, then. I just assumed that when I sent my very small request to the man that is to be my husband, the man that _said_ he loved me above all others… that this man would want to honor my request. I guess I was mistaken.”

  Fergus looked at Alistair and began to laugh. “Well, Alistair. My little sister has you there. Well done sister, well played!” He clapped Alistair on his back and continued to laugh loudly.

  Alistair sighed and shot Fergus an annoyed look. He shook his head. “You are not helping, Fergus.”  Maker’s breath! The woman would be the death of him yet. She had beaten him at his own game once again. He swore under his breath.

  “No, my love, you were not mistaken. Please forgive me. I should have honored your request,” he replied in a flat and slightly defeated voice.

  Arianna looked at Alistair and replied sweetly, “That’s alright Alistair. You’re forgiven.” She was unable to keep a straight face any longer. She burst out laughing. Arianna couldn’t help it. Alistair’s demeanor was that of a man that had been soundly defeated.

  Alistair looked at her and frowned, but soon he saw the humor in the situation and he began to chuckle. He may have lost this one small battle, but by the Maker he was determined to win the war! Alistair walked over to his bride-to-be and kissed her slowly. Arianna put her arms about his neck and kissed him back. They heard Fergus cough slightly and clear his throat loudly.

  “Should I go and leave you two alone?” Fergus inquired good-naturedly.

  They both stopped kissing and looked at Fergus. Alistair replied in the affirmative, while at the same time his bride-to-be replied “no”.  Alistair and Arianna looked at each other and laughed.

  “Alright, my lady, I will leave you so that you may speak to your brother in peace. Fergus, I will see you later, yes?”  Alistair gave his love a quick kiss good-bye and looked at Fergus for a response.

  “Yes, Your Majesty. I’ll see you later after I’ve finished here.” Fergus bowed his head to Alistair. Alistair nodded his head and left the study.

  The two Cousland siblings sat at one of the large desks in the study and discussed the various happenings and situations that were going on in Highever. Though Fergus was the ruling Teryn of Highever, he always made sure that his sister was kept appraised of any problems, or any news regarding Castle Cousland and Highever, since their parents had gone against the usual custom of male inheritance and left everything to them jointly.

  “So brother, have you had any problems with those Banns that were loyal to Howe?”

  Fergus hesitated slightly and then answered, “There have been some minor unrest in Highever. A few of the nobles that sided with Howe have been…vocal.” He caught his sister’s worried glance. “Nothing that I can’t handle, little sister, don’t you worry.”

  What Fergus didn’t tell his sister was that there had been more than one attempt on his life, by a group of nobles that had lost much when Howe was killed and all his land and holdings had been taken from his family. Fergus had also heard some disturbing rumors that a plan had been in the works to either kidnap, or possible kill, the Grey Warden that had ended the life of Howe. And that of course, was his beloved little sister, Arianna.

  This was the main reason that Alistair had given the order that Arianna was not allowed to leave the palace alone, and why he had also been keeping such a close watch on her. Fergus hated keeping this from his sister, but he had promised the king that she would not be told anything of the suspected plot against her, until after her wedding day.

Fergus knew that Alistair felt she had enough to worry about until then, and that she was well protected within these palace walls.

  Unfortunately, for both Fergus and Alistair, they were about to find out just how very wrong Alistair was in his belief.

  It was late afternoon, and Arianna finally found her self alone in the study after the last person she had agreed to meet with had bid her good-bye and thanked her for her time. She gave a tired sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, as she sank back further into the armchair’s cushions and sought a few more moments of peace and quiet.

  Arianna sighed again when she heard a loud knock on the study’s door. She opened her eyes as a man’s voice asked for permission to enter the study. So much for peace and quiet she thought to herself, as she told the man to enter.

  The door opened, and two rather burly-looking palace guards entered, along with a fair-haired servant that was carrying a rather large, rolled-up floor carpet.

  “Sorry to disturb you, my lady, but we have orders to help this servant with his task of laying this here carpet down on this floor,” explained the first guard as he gestured towards the general area where she was sitting. The other guard looked at Arianna but stood silently by the closed study door, as did the servant who was still holding onto the rolled-up carpet.

  Arianna looked at them a bit curiously. She wondered why someone would order any of the palace guards to help with a task that was clearly within the duties of the servants. Maybe they were new recruits- for she didn’t remember ever seeing their faces before now- and were being tested or punished.  No matter, she thought, she would just leave them to their task.

  “I’ll just get out of your way, guardsmen, and leave you to your duty,” Arianna said as she got up out of the chair and walked towards the study door.

  “I’m afraid I can’t let you do that, my lady,” replied the first guard in a low voice.

  Arianna turned around to ask just what the guard meant by that statement; suddenly she caught sight of his sword coming towards her, but it was too late. She felt a quick flash of pain in her head as he struck her hard in the temple with the pummel of his sword. Her legs buckled and she collapsed unceremoniously to the stone floor. And then there was nothing but blackness.

  “Tobias! You didn’t kill her did you? We were told to deliver the Grey Warden alive, you blighted idiot!”

  The guard by the door walked over to check Arianna to make sure she was still breathing- she was. He grabbed the sword from Tobias, wiped the blood stain from off of the pommel, and then shoved it back at him. He gestured to the fair-haired man that was dressed as a servant.

  “Lucas! Hurry up and unroll that carpet. We need to get the Warden into the carpet and get out of here quickly! Tobias, come here and help me get her onto the blighted carpet.”

  The two guards placed the Arianna’s body onto the carpet, and then Lucas carefully rolled the carpet up again, effectively hiding her body from sight.

  Lucas opened the study door and quickly looked about the hallway, to make sure that no one was about, before exiting the room. The two guards followed him out of the room, and then headed down the empty hallway until they came to the stairs. The two guards paused for a moment to adjust the carpet to a better position on their shoulders, and then asked Lucas if he was sure that they were headed in the right direction. Lucas assured them that they were and that they would soon reach their desired destination.

  The men proceeded to walk down the stairs, and then found themselves right in the midst of a small group of real palace guards. Tobias gave them a nervous look as they passed by, and to the relief of his fellow cohorts, did not panic but kept walking ahead. The palace guards were on their way upstairs, and walked by the three men with only a mildly curious passing glance.

  Soon the three men reached the servants entrance, and were about to exit the palace, when they were stopped by one of the maids.

  “And where are you going with that rug? It looks almost new.” The maid looked at the men curiously.

  “The carpet was ruined when one of the visiting nobles spilled wine all over it,” replied Lucas, “It was too heavy for me to carry alone, so I enlisted the help of these two off-duty palace guardsmen.” Lucas was praying that the maid didn’t notice the beads of nervous sweat that were on his brow.

  The maid gave them all a curious look, but accepted Lucas’ explanation with no further questions, and she soon went about her business. Tobias gave a sigh of relief as the three men exited the palace with no further complications.

  The plan to abduct the Grey Warden had worked.

  An hour later, Saranna knocked on Lady Arianna’s chamber door. There was no answer to her knock, so she let herself in, calling her lady’s name. The maid looked around the bedchamber and saw that it was empty. She walked over to the window and looked out into the palace gardens hoping to see her lady walking along the pathways among the flowers, but there was no sight of Lady Arianna anywhere. The maid decided to go to the study to see if Lady Arianna was still there.

  When Saranna arrived at the study, she saw that the door was open, but when she looked within she could see that the room was empty. _Where could Lady Cousland be?_ She supposed she might be with the king, but Saranna thought that unlikely, as her lady had been so adamant about not seeing her betrothed until the wedding tomorrow. Maybe she was in the Great Hall making some last minute adjustments to the seating arrangements for the wedding feast. Saranna left the study and walked in the direction of the Hall.

  After failing to find Lady Arianna in the Great Hall, she decided to seek out Teryn Cousland and ask if he knew where his sister was. Saranna found him in one of the side rooms speaking to Arl Eamon. She inquired if either of them had seen Arianna recently. Fergus replied that he had seen his sister in the study around midday, but had not seen her since. The arl said he had not seen her at all today.

  Fergus could see that his sister’s maid was concerned, so he parted company with Arl Eamon, and went with Saranna in search of his little sister. They searched the palace for over twenty minutes, and they still had not found her, nor had they come across anyone that had seen her recently. Saranna was getting very distraught, and Fergus was starting to get a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“Saranna, maybe we should find the king. Arianna may very well be with him. I think he was meeting with some of the nobles in the Throne Room.” Fergus prayed to the Maker silently, that she was indeed with Alistair. His feeling of uneasiness was getting progressively worse by the moment.

  Saranna wasn’t feeling any better about the whole situation, and she was starting to panic.

  When they entered the Throne Room, they immediately noticed that Arianna was no where to be found. Alistair was standing on the steps by his throne, listening to the complaints of the small group of nobles that stood before him. He noticed the teryn and Saranna’s arrival.

  “My lords, I have heard your issues, and please know that I will take everything you have said under advisement. Now if you’d all excuse me, I have to speak to Teryn Fergus Cousland. Please see Arl Eamon, if you wish to discuss things further.”

  The nobles bowed to King Alistair and left the Throne Room. Alistair watched as Fergus and Saranna made their way to him. He noticed that both had worried expressions on their faces. Fergus bowed to Alistair, and Saranna gave a deep curtsy. Alistair nodded his head in acknowledgement.

  “Fergus, you look worried. What can I do for you?” He looked at Fergus, and then at Saranna, as he waited for a response.

  Fergus glanced at Saranna and then looked back at Alistair. “Your Majesty, I was – we- were wondering if perhaps you may have seen my sister recently? Or maybe you know where she is?”

  Alistair looked at them in slight surprise and then frowned. “The last time I saw your sister, Fergus, was when she was with you… in the study.” He narrowed his eyes and his expression grew serious. “Why? What’s wrong? What are you trying to tell me?”

  Saranna began to sob quietly and she put her hands to her face. Fergus patted her on her back awkwardly, and then answered the king. “We have been looking for my sister everywhere, Your Majesty, and we have been unable to find her. It seems that she is….missing.”

  Alistair looked at them in horrified amazement. He swore vehemently as he started pacing back and forth in front of them. “What do you mean she’s missing? How can she be missing! Have you spoken to my guards?”  He stopped pacing abruptly. “I will hang the guard that disobeyed my direct orders and let her leave the palace!”

  “Your Majesty, none of the guards have even seen her since she went to the study earlier today. You can be sure that none of the guardsmen would dare disobey you after seeing what had happened to that guard Dante.”

  Alistair stood still and his face grew pale. He ran his hand roughly through his hair. He looked at Fergus and there was fear and pain, mixed with rage, in his eyes. “Then by the Maker, where is she? If anything has happened to her…” His voice broke and he was unable to finish his words. Alistair steeled himself and then his expression grew hard and purposeful. “Fergus- find both the city and palace Guard-Captains and bring them to me.”

  He turned and looked at Saranna. “Saranna, you must pull yourself together for your lady’s sake. Please organize the servants and have them search the palace from top to bottom. Also, make sure the grounds are searched as well. The guards can help with the task. It will go quicker that way.”

  Saranna curtseyed and left the throne room quickly, drying her tears as she walked away.

 Fergus started to leave as well, but turned around and faced the king. Alistair frowned but waited for Fergus to speak.

  “We should have told her, Alistair. We should have never kept her in the dark like that. Arianna deserved to know the truth. She could have protected herself. I shouldn’t have listened to you… she’s my sister and she is still my responsibility.” He gave Alistair a hard look. “I will not make that mistake again…Your Majesty.” Fergus would never be able to forgive himself if anything happened to his little sister. If something had happened to her… because he had listened to the king… he didn’t think he’d ever be able to forgive Alistair, as well.

  “I’m sorry Fergus. I should have listened to you. _I_ won’t make that mistake again, Teryn Cousland,” he said apologetically. “I need your help, Fergus. Please, help me find her,” pleaded Alistair, his voice laced with pain and regret.

  Fergus gave his king a grim look, but nodded his head once and then turned and walked away from Alistair. As Fergus walked towards the exit, he prayed to the Maker that his little sister was still alive and in good health. He didn’t know what he would do if she was not.

  Alistair watched Fergus silently as the teyrn walked away and exited the Throne Room. He tried to calm his chaotic thoughts. He felt the cold breath of fear as it whispered to him that his love may be out there, somewhere, injured or worse…. And the fault was his entirely.  _Maker, please let her be alright!_

  Alistair ran his hand through his hair in irritation. _I will not give in to fear! I will find her and bring her home._ Alistair steeled himself for whatever may lay ahead. He was still a warrior and a Grey Warden, and he would call upon all of his training to see himself through whatever battle he may have to face. He would find his love no matter what- Maker help those that stood in his way.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Arianna groaned softly as she opened her eyes and tried to focus. She tried to remember what had happened but her mind felt fuzzy and a bit dazed. She reached up and touched her temple, and then winced in pain as her fingers brushed against the large lump that had formed there. After a few moments of tenderly probing the injured area with her fingers, she ascertained that there had been no permanent injury to her skull. _Alistair always did say I was hardheaded, good thing too; otherwise, I would have a cracked skull!_

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. Thoughts and images flashed through her mind but nothing seemed to make sense. Arianna tried to recall the last thing that she had been doing before she blacked out. _I was in the palace… in the study, I think. There were people in there with me… guards? I remember turning around and…_ Her eyes flew opened as her memory returned. She had been hit in the head with the hilt of a sword- a palace guard’s sword. _That can’t be right… none of the palace guards would ever do such a thing._ Arianna frowned as she tried to make sense of what had happened. __

“Maker’s mercy, you’re awake, my lady. I was worried that Tobias had seriously injured you.” Lucas looked at her in relief. “Can I get you anything, Warden?”

   “You can get me the blighted out of here- wherever _here_ is.”  Arianna gave the fair-haired man a hard look. “What is your name?”

   “Lucas, Warden- my lady- my name is Lucas.” Looking at her, he would have spoken further, but Tobias stopped him.

   “You there! Lucas! Shut that big hole you call your mouth and get away from the Warden, you blighted idiot!” Tobias gave Lucas an angry look and gestured roughly for him to move away from the Arianna. Lucas glanced at Tobias fearfully, and then moved quickly to the other side of the small campsite where Tobias was standing.

   “What were you talking to the Warden for? Quinton told us to stay away from her and to just make sure she stays put until he returns, ya daft blighter!” Tobias gave Lucas another angry look and told him to go add more wood to the fire. He turned and looked at Arianna.

   “And don’t you go thinking of doing anything stupid, Warden. I will tie you up, if I have to- so just sit there and don’t cause any trouble.” He narrowed his eyes at her and moved closer to where she was sitting.

 _They really don’t expect me to sit here, do they? They really are daft!_  Arianna turned her head carefully so that she could get a better view of her surroundings. She was sitting at the foot of a very large tree that seemed to be in the midst of a small clearing located in a wooded area. She noticed that her abductors seemed to be traveling light, for she only saw three small packs on the ground near the fire. She noticed that both men were well armed and wearing decent armor. The one named Tobias had a steel sword strapped to his back as well as a wicked looking dagger in his belt. The fair-haired Lucas had a large bow and a full quiver of arrows, as well as a large hunting knife that was strapped to his waist.

  Arianna noticed that there was a black colored horse tethered to a small bush across from the clearing. There was a sword and shield on the ground beside the large horse, as well as another small pack. She wondered if the items belonged to the missing Quinton. She vaguely recalled that there had been three men in the study with her before.

  She suddenly remembered that she had two daggers strapped to her body. Arianna hoped that they hadn’t searched her for weapons while she was unconscious, or had noticed the dagger strapped to her ankle above her shoe. She also had strapped another dagger high on her left thigh. She could feel that both the sheaths were still strapped to her, but she was unable to tell if the blades were still within.

  She gave a surreptitious glance at the two men, and then slowly reached down to her ankle with one hand, as she carefully pulled up her dress with the other. She glanced at the two men again as her hand touched the small leather sheath. Her heart sank; the blade was gone.

  “Looking for this, are you?”

  She turned abruptly, despite the pain in her head, and saw a rather hefty dark-haired man emerging from the woods behind her. He was dressed in light leather armor and had a rather mean looking scar that ran down the left side of his face. He held up the missing dagger for her to see.

  “Yes, I was looking for that. It’s a pity you found it. I was _so_ looking forward to carving out another scar on the other side of your face.” Arianna smiled thinly as she pointedly looked at his existing scar.

  The mercenary scowled at her comment, but continued walking until he was but a foot away from her. He stopped and looked down at her with a menacing look in his eye. He looked her over, his eyes roaming her body from head to foot, and then back to her face again. He looked into her wary face and grinned suddenly.

  “Well, well. Maybe I should search further. After all, you may have other weapons hidden on your body.” He leered at her and then he ran his tongue slowly over his lips. He looked at Arianna like he was a starving man that had suddenly realized that there was a prime piece of steak in front of him.

  Arianna understood what he really meant to do, and suddenly she felt afraid. Her heart began to pound as she tried to assess the situation. He was a big man, well over six feet tall and though he was on the hefty side, he looked well-muscled. And he had her dagger. She needed time to think. She was not about to become the main course of his meal.

  “You mean you didn’t already search me when I was unconscious?  I would think that a man such as yourself would much rather enjoy women in that state of helplessness… less trouble… and more your speed.” She gave him an insulting look. _Think Arianna… think! How do you get yourself out of here?_ She needed to keep him talking as long as possible.

  He looked at her angrily for a long moment but then soon grinned wickedly. “I rather think I’m going to enjoy this. I’m going to show you what it means to be with a real man.” He leered at her again. “Feel free to fight back, _Warden_. I don’t mind a little pain… it makes things more exciting, don’t you agree?” He reached down and grabbed her breast painfully. He just laughed at her when she slapped his hand away. He leered at her as he reached out to grab her breast again, but stood back up when he heard Tobias’ voice call out to him.

  “Hey, Ralfe! What are you doing over there? Quinton said that we’re not to bother her.” Tobias yelled to him from across the clearing. “He needs the Warden unharmed.”

  Ralfe turned and gave Tobias a menacing look and snarled, “Don’t you ever tell me what I can and can’t due, you miserable whelp. I don’t answer to you, or to Quinton, for that matter. Just stay where you are and mind your own blighted business!”

  Unfortunately, for Ralfe, he forgot that he should never turn his back on an angry woman, especially if that woman is a Grey Warden. Arianna quickly hiked up her dress and found that her other dagger was still strapped to her thigh. She swiftly removed it from its sheath and stood up. Her head pounded fiercely, but she ignored the searing pain and dizziness caused by her sudden movement. She just prayed that she would hit the right target as she was currently seeing two Ralfes, since her vision was doubled at the moment.

  Just as Ralfe finished speaking, and was turning around, she struck out with her blade. If Ralfe hadn’t caught her movement out of the corner of his eye, her blade would have found its mark between his shoulders, but instead her blade sliced his side as he stepped quickly to the right. The mercenary yelped in pain, and then viciously punched her in her mouth with his closed fist.

  Her head snapped back: blood spurted from her mouth as she fell sideways to the ground, dropping the dagger as she fell. She thought her head was about to split in two, the pain was so great.

  “You little bitch!”

  Ralfe savagely kicked her twice in her ribs, as she lay sprawled on the ground. He heard the Arianna screamed out in outrage and then pain. He had felt one of her ribs break when his booted foot had made contact with her rib cage. He went to kick her again, but she somehow managed to roll away from his foot and he missed her by a hare’s breath. He swore violently at Arianna. He bent down and, grabbing her by her long hair, he yanked her roughly and painfully to her feet. Before she could react to him, he backhanded her across her already bruised face with his heavy hand, causing her to cry out again in pain. He was turned on immensely by her cries of pain. The mercenary pulled the stunned Warden to him and clamped his mouth down on hers, pushing his tongue greedily into her mouth. He yelled in pain when he felt her teeth biting down on his tongue. He swore vehemently and raised his hand to strike her once more.

  “Stop it, Ralfe! You’re going to kill her! We have orders not to hurt her!”  Lucas grabbed Ralfe’s arm to keep him from striking Arianna again. “Tobias, help me,” he yelled out.

  Tobias ran over and grabbed Ralfe’s other arm. Ralfe swore as he yanked his arm out of Lucas’ grip. He shoved Lucas away from him, and then hit Arianna once last time, for good measure, before Lucas and Tobias could stop him.

  Arianna’s eyes, no longer able to focus, glazed over in pain and dizziness. Blood was running freely down her face from her battered mouth and nose. Her legs buckled and she fell to the ground hard as the darkness mercifully over-took her again.

  Tobias drew his sword at Ralfe. “Touch her again and unlike the lady’s, my blade will find its true mark.” He glared icily at Ralfe before turning to Lucas. “Make sure she’s still breathing.”

  Lucas bent over her, felt her pulse and then placed his hand on her chest. He turned and looked up at Tobias. “She’s still breathing. She’s alive, thank the Maker. What do you want me to do with her?”

  “Pick her up and then lay her there over by the fire, where it’s warmer. And keep a bloody eye on her, Lucas. We don’t want the Warden dying. Or bloody escaping, do we?” Tobias snorted and shook his head.

  “And you, Ralfe. Stay away from her. Quinton will bloody well hear about this when he returns. I’m not going to loose my gold from his lordship, because of you!”

  Ralphe growled and swore at Tobias, but he backed away cautiously from his raised blade. Tobias did not sheath his sword until Ralfe was far away from their charge. Tobias sighed in relief, and then walked over to join Lucas by the fire.

  Tobias looked at Arianna’s face. Her lips were swollen and bloody, and there were bruises on her both cheeks where Ralfe had repeatedly hit her. He could only imagine the bruises she had on her ribcage where she had been kicked. Her nose looked like it might have been broken as well. He swore loudly and looked at Lucas.

  “Quinton is not going to like this. His lordship _really_ isn’t going to like this. I have a feeling that we will be lucky to still get paid the rest of our money… not to mention keeping our heads still attached to our bodies.”

  “When is Quinton going to get back? He’s been gone a long time, Tobias.”

  “He’ll return as soon as he makes contact with the lordship’s man at The Pearl. It shouldn’t be too long now.”

  Lucas glanced at Tobias, and then nodded his head. He was sorry he had ever got involved with this whole sordid situation. But he was too far in and he needed the rest of the gold that had been promised to him. He had a family that he had to support, and they were relying on him to take care of them. He sighed again as he pushed the guilt from his mind. Instead, he thought of his wife and children, and prayed to the Maker that he would make it home to see them again.

  Tobias sat on a large log by the fire, keeping a watchful eye on Ralfe, who was sitting over by his horse. Ralfe noticed Tobias watching him, and gave the man a glaring look as he raised his hand and slowly drew his finger across his throat. Tobias wasn’t sure if that was a warning or a promise, but he was no fool. He drew his sword and placed the blade at his feet for easy access, just in case. Tobias continued to stare at Ralfe, until the man took out his bedroll and then lay down upon it to sleep.

  Tobias continued to glance over at Ralfe’s sleeping form from time to time. It had been a long day and it was going to be an even longer night. He was dead tired and needed some shut-eye himself. “Lucas, take first watch. I need to get some sleep.” Lucas nodded his head. Tobias placed his sword by his side, as he lay down on the ground with his pack under his head and then he closed his eyes.

  “And Lucas….?”

  Lucas looked over at Tobias as he lay there.

  “Do not let Ralfe anywhere near that woman. If you do, I’ll kill you.”

  Lucas looked at Tobias for a moment longer. Yes, it would certainly only be by the Maker’s mercy that he made it home again to his wife and family. Lucas sat on the log, Tobias had recently vacated, and gazed into the crackling fire. It was going to be a very long night, indeed.

  Arianna faded in and out of consciousness. She could hear bits and pieces of the men’s conversations, but they were making little, if any, sense to her. Her head had sustained more of an injury than any of them had realized, and the beating from Ralfe had only aggravated her injuries further.  She drifted off again into the black void, as her mind tried to cushion itself from the trauma and pain that her brain and body had just endured: the last coherent thought she had, before the blackness claimed her, was of Alistair and her love for him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The Pearl was crowded with the usual men and woman looking for a few drinks, a card game or two, and possibly a quick roll with a lovely man or woman of their choice. If you had the coin to spare, The Pearl was _the_ place to be for a good time.

  Zevran sat at a small table in the far corner of the room. He picked this table for two reasons: the first being that it afforded him a good view of everyone that entered the establishment; the second, that it hid him from prying eyes, and it kept his back to the wall so no one could sneak up on him. His caution was one of the reasons why he was the only assassin to have ever left the Antivan Crows alive. And still remain alive to tell about it.

  The handsome elf had just finished an extremely pleasant diversion with one of the lovely ladies that worked at this establishment. He chuckled to himself as he thought back on the ending of their lovely tryst, when the young woman had refused to charge him. She had told him that she should be paying him for his very pleasurable ministrations. He simply thanked her for the well-deserved compliment, and then gave her a kiss good-bye. He then left her bed without giving another single glance backwards, as she lay there sadly watching his departure.

    Zevran took a sip of his ale as he looked about the noisy room. He listened to the various conversations that were going on around him. One never knew what bit of useful, or profitable, information could be gleaned from simply keeping one’s ears attuned to the right sort of conversation.

  Zevran took another mouthful of ale as his thoughts started to drift towards tomorrow’s wedding. It seemed that everyone here was determined to talk about it. He thought about the Warden…Arianna… how he still loved her. But she had made her choice. _Mi amado, I hope you have made the right choice._

  He sighed and looked about the room again. He suddenly noticed a red-haired man sitting at a table across the room. The man was well dressed and looked like he might not usually frequent this particular type of establishment. He kept glancing at the door at regular intervals, as if waiting for someone. Zevran continued to watch him discretely and with great interest.

  Soon the man’s expression changed and he gestured quickly to someone. Zevran looked over towards the door and saw that a burly man dressed in serviceable leather armor had entered The Pearl, and headed in the direction of the red-haired man’s table.

  Zevran watched as the second man reached the table and then sat down. The well-dressed man looked about the room, and then leaning towards the man he had been waiting for, he started to converse with him in a low tone.

  Zevran’s curiosity was piqued. He sensed that there was money to be made somehow by learning the nature of these two men’s conversation. He decide to cloak himself and move closer for a listen

  “Quinton! It’s about blasted time you showed up.”  The red-haired man gave the man named Quinton an irritated look. “Do you have the _package_? Please say you do- the _package_ is more valuable than you can possible know.”

  “Of course I do, I’m a professional, Rowland. And I certainly know how valuable this _package_ is.” Quinton paused a moment and then continued speaking in a lower tone. “What now? Is someone coming to pick the up the… item or am I supposed to deliver it to his lordship?”

  Rowland gave him another irritated look. “Someone will come to you and pick up the package. Weren’t you even listening to the instructions that his lordship gave to you when you were hired? Never mind! You _are_ at the correct meeting place aren’t you?”

Rowland gave Quinton a peevish look.

  Quinton just raised his brow at him and sighed. “Of course I am. I’m not daft, you know. The item is exactly where I was told to go, so you can go ahead and tell his lordship that all has gone according to plan.”

  Rowland gave Quinton a piercing look and then nodded his head. He stood up from the table, signaling to Quinton that their meeting was at an end. “Be ready to hand over the item to his lordship’s men. And the package better be in one piece and in good condition.” Rowland raised his brows at Quinton’s expression.

  “The package is fine- except for some minor….wear and tears.” Quinton saw Rowland’s scowl and hurried to explain. “It couldn’t be helped… it happened during the… acquiring of the package.” He shrugged his shoulders.

  “Fine, fine. I need to return to his lordship and inform him all is well.”

  Zevran watched as Quinton and Rowland shook hands. Rowland left The Pearl hurriedly as Quinton turned to watch him leave. A few moments later, Quinton left The Pearl as well, however he was not alone: Zevran followed silently behind him, still cloaked in shadow.

  The night was growing late and still Quinton jogged further away from the city of Denerim. Zevran wondered why the man didn’t ride a horse to his destination, but was glad that Quinton did not, for he would then be unable to follow him as he was. Zevran was an expert horseman, but he was pretty sure that he would have been noticed had they both been riding horses.

  Zevran observed that Quinton had slowed down to a walk, and was heading towards a small wooded area west of the city. Zevran soon caught the scent of burning wood and heard the faint crackling of a campfire. He slowed down and watched Quinton as he went through the wooded area and entered a clearing within. Zevran snuck closer to the clearing, and hid behind a group of tall oak trees. He heard Quinton’s voice raised in ire.

  Quinton had entered the clearing and had immediately noticed the condition of Arianna. He swore loudly and quickly walked over to where she lay by the fire, to examine her closer. He swore again. He turned around and spied Tobias still sleeping on the ground. He walked over to the sleeping man and gave him a hard nudge with his booted foot.

  “By Andraste’s holy knickers! What have you daft blighters done to the Warden? I told you that she wasn’t to be harmed in any way, you blasted idiots!”

  Now wide awake, Tobias jumped up and faced the angry glare of Quinton. Quinton turned and gave a hard look at Lucas. Lucas just looked at Tobias.

  “Well? One of you’d better start talking, and start talking fast!” Quinton unsheathed his sword and pointed the blade towards the two men.

  “It wasn’t our fault, Quinton. Ralfe was the one that hurt the lady. Both Lucas and I tried to stop him, but we were too late. By that time, he had already punched her, and hit her a few times” Tobias looked apprehensively at Quinton and wondered if he was about to be run through with the blade.

  “Tobias is telling the truth! We tried to stop Ralfe. We grabbed him as soon as he kicked her when she was on the ground.” Lucas knew he had made a mistake by telling Quinton that last part, when both Quinton and Tobias looked at him and swore furiously.

  “The sneaky Warden bitch had it coming. She had a dagger hidden in her dress and she attacked me fist. She sliced me up good, she did.”

  Quinton turned to look at Ralfe as he walked across the campsite towards himself and the other two men. Ralfe stopped a few feet away from Quinton and warily eyed the sharp sword in Quinton’s hand.

  While the men were arguing, Zevran cloaked himself again and moved silently until he reached the Arianna. He looked down at her unconscious form and his rage grew as he looked at all the bruises and swelling that marred her lovely face. He reached down and tenderly touched her hair. “Mi amada,” he whispered in her ear. “Mi amado…”

  Arianna fought against the heavy blackness, as a part of her subconscious mind heard and recognized his familiar voice and words. Her mind struggled to free itself from the black void; her eyes fluttered open. Arianna tried to focus as she looked above her. She could not see Zevran for he was still cloaked in shadow, but she sensed him. She smiled painfully through swollen and bruised lips, and whispered his name.

  Zevran thanked the Maker she was alive. He turned and looked at the four men that were still in a heated discussion and unaware of his presence. He looked slowly around and took in every detail of the campsite and the four men. Zevran touched his love’s cheek and whispered to her that he had a plan, but that he needed her to distract the men. She nodded her head faintly to signal that she understood.

  Zevran left her side and moved silently away from her and towards the men.

  Arianna closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, despite her broken ribs, and tried to steady herself. She opened her eyes and then slowly, and painfully, got to her feet. She took a deep breath again as her head began to pound in pain; she felt nauseous but willed herself to ignore the urge to vomit. She shook her head slightly in an attempt to clear her blurred vision.

  “I am going to kill every last one of you…starting with you,” she hissed in a low voice. Arianna looked grimly at Ralfe and narrowed her eyes at him. She was going to make him pay dearly for what he had done to her.

  The men looked at her in astonished silence for a moment. Ralfe recovered first and started to laugh unpleasantly.

  “Well the bitch still lives, men. I guess we should all be shaking in our boots, then.” He looked at her and gave another short, mean laugh.

  “Shut-up, Ralfe. You’ve done enough damage for one night.”  Quinton glared at Ralfe, and then looked back at the woman standing a few feet from them. She had a dangerous expression on her bruised face.

  “By the time I’m done with you, Ralfe…” she spit his name out in great distaste, “…you’ll be wishing that you could still shake in your boots.”

  She turned and looked at Quinton and then at the other two men. “Your deaths will be quick and painless. I promise.”

  As soon as she finished speaking Zevran let fly three poisoned-tipped arrows with deadly precision. The first arrow hit Quinton straight in his heart, the second arrow went through Tobias’ right eye piercing his brain, and the third hit Lucas in his throat, cleanly severing the spinal cord from his brain.

  One after the other, in quick succession, the three men slumped to the ground- dead. Ralfe stared after them in horror and in fear, but he quickly recovered and lunged towards Arianna.

  Zevran suddenly appeared as he uncloaked himself. He slashed Ralfe’s tendons and ligaments behind his knees with his sharp dagger, effectively causing the man to fall heavily to the ground as his legs became useless. Ralfe screamed out in pain and horror. Zevran stood over Ralfe, and watched dispassionately as the injured man swore and writhed in pain on the ground. Zevran’s eyes flashed with a deadly intent as he said “Te matare.”

  “No Zevran, don’t kill him. Let me do it.”

  Zevran looked at her grim expression and nodded. He had found her two daggers in Ralfe’s pack and he now handed them back to her.

  Arianna looked at Ralfe as he lay on the ground. “I told you that I was looking forward to carving out another scar to match the one you have.”

  She quickly reached down, and before Ralfe could react, she had sliced the other side of his face from scalp to chin, with the sharp blade of her dagger.  Ralfe screamed out in pain and anger and then lashed out at her with his closed fist, but Zevran grabbed his arm and yanked Ralfe up onto his knees.

  Zevran looked at the Arianna and said, “Kill him now, _mi bella_ , and be done with it, so that we can leave this cursed place.”

  Arianna walked over to Ralfe, and without any further thought, calmly cut his throat from ear to ear with her blade. Ralfe clutched his throat with both his hands as his life’s blood spurted from his severed vein. His eyes opened wide in shock and pain, and then with one last gurgle, he fell sideways to the ground, dead.

  Arianna gave the dead man one last look and then raised her eyes to Zevran. Her body began to shake as the tears fell silently down both cheeks. Before Zevran could catch her, she collapsed and fell to the ground, unconscious.

  Zevran sank to the ground and gathered her into his arms. His heart was pounding in fear. “ _Mi amore_! You must wake up, my Warden.”

 

  When she didn’t respond, he stood up and lifted her up over his shoulders. He gathered her daggers and his bow and quiver, and then walked quickly to the tethered horse. He slung Arianna onto the horse’s withers and then mounted the horse himself. Once mounted, he repositioned his love so that she was now upright and leaning back against his chest.

  He gathered the horse’s reins in one hand and held Arianna close to him with his other arm. He clucked to the horse and squeezed his knees against its sides, urging the animal into a quick trot. Once he cleared the wooded area, Zevran urged the horse into a canter, and headed to back to Denerim, and to the palace.

  Before long, Zevran was able to see the city’s outer walls. He pulled back on the reins and slowed the horse down to a walk as he got closer to the city’s gates. He noticed that there were numerous palace and city guardsmen around the outskirts of Denerim, and he assumed that there would be even more within the city walls. He just hoped some fool guard wouldn’t mistake him for one of the Warden’s abductors and put an arrow through him.

  He noticed then that there were several men coming towards him on horseback. He peered at them closely and saw that they were wearing Highever’s colors. Zevran halted his steed and waited for them to get within shouting distance.

  “You are Teyrn Fergus Cousland’s men, yes?  You are looking for his sister, Lady Arianna?”  Zevran waited for a response to his shouted questions.

  The teryn’s men pulled up and stopped their horses a few feet from Zevran. One of the Highever guards urged his horse closer and gave Zevran an assessing look.

  “I know you. Aren’t you that Antivan Crow that is a friend of Lady Arianna?”  The guard moved his horse closer, and it was then he noticed that there was another rider with the elf. He narrowed his eyes as he tried to see who it was. The guard raised his brows in surprise as he recognized the unconscious woman.

  “Merciful Maker! That is Lady Arianna!”  The guard looked worriedly at Zevran. “Is she…? My lady is alive?”

  “Yes, she is alive, but she is seriously injured and in need of healing. I must get her to the palace and have the mage, Wynne, see to her injuries.” Zevran gave the guard an impatient look. They were wasting time here with all this needless inquiries.

  “The mage is not at the palace. She rode out with the king and Teyrn Cousland towards the direction you just came from. King Alistair was able to find out who had abducted Lady Arianna, so they rode out hours ago to deal with the noble and his men.”

  Zevran swore violently in response to what he had been told. “We must find a mage to heal the Warden!”

One of the other guards urged his horse closer to Zevran’s horse and said excitedly, “There is another mage at the palace now. The First Enchanter Irving came with the mage Wynne for the wedding, and he is still at the palace.”

“Then we waste time here! We must take her to this First Enchanter, yes?  He will be able to heal the Warden.”

Zevran urged his horse into a fast trot and headed towards the palace. The Highever horsemen split into two groups; the first rode ahead of Zevran, and the second brought up the rear, so that Lady Arianna was effectively protected from all sides as they rode through the city streets.

  By now word had spread that the Hero of Ferelden had been found alive, and was being taken back to the palace. Soon the streets were lined with crowds of people as they waited to get a glimpse of their Hero’s return. The men from Highever closed their ranks around Zevran’s horse, making sure that no one could get close to Arianna.

  As they neared the Palace, a large group of guardsmen on horseback from the palace, and from the city, who cleared the way for them, joined them. Within moments, the entire procession had reached the main palace gates without incident. Zevran quickly maneuvered his horse from out of the midst of the guards and into palace courtyard. Once within the palace outer walls, he dismounted and then gathered his love into his arms and pulled her gently down from the horse.

  With quick strides, Zevran crossed the courtyard with Arianna in his arms. As he entered the palace through the main doors he called out over his shoulder, to anyone that was listening, “I am taking the Warden to her chambers. Someone get First Enchanter Irving and bring him to her!”

  Zevran carried Arianna to her room, where Saranna and Arl Eamon were there waiting for his arrival. Zevran glanced at them as he entered Arianna’s room but did not speak to them. He quickly reached her bed and then carefully laid her down upon it.

  Saranna hurried to her lady’s side, but when she saw her face, she cried out in dismay.

  “Oh, my poor lady! What did those wicked men do to you?” Saranna looked at Zevran and started to cry. “I hope you killed them for what they did to my Lady Arianna! Tell me you did!”

  Zevran nodded his head tersely, but still didn’t speak. Arl Eamon walked closer and looked down at Arianna. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to calm his rage. He opened his eyes and gave Zevran a grim look.

  “Merciful Maker… I’m glad Alistair is not here to see her like this. I don’t think he would be able to take it.” He shook his head again and sighed heavily. “He doesn’t need another reason to go off seeking bloody vengeance. That man forgets he is the king, and he cannot continue to put himself in harm’s way as he does- Grey Warden or not.”

  Zevran gave Arl Eamon a cold look. “No? For the woman he says he loves, it is the very _least_ that he can do.”

  Arl Eamon opened his mouth to reply but he was interrupted as the First Enchanter entered the room.

  “Where is Lady Arianna? Ah, there she is. Let me see what needs to be done.” Irving probed her body gently with his hands. “Let me see… multiple bruises and contusions… a possible fracture of the skull at her temple… yes…. Fractured or maybe broken ribs… and nose…can’t be sure.”

  Once he had finished with his initial examination of the unconscious woman, he looked up and gazed at everyone in the room. “Let me be frank. I can heal her of most of her injuries, I think… but I can’t be sure if there has already been some sort of permanent damage to her brain, or perhaps to her organs inside.”

  Zevran scowled darkly and swore. “Just do what must be done, mage, and do it quickly. And know that I will be watching you closely as you do your magic. I will make sure that no more harm comes to her. Of that I promise.”

  First Enchanter Irving looked thoughtfully at Zevran. “I will do no harm to Lady Arianna, Zevran. That is what you are called?” Zevran nodded his head curtly.” The Warden has done much for the circle and the mages of Ferelden. I owe her much. I will do all that is within my power to make sure that she comes out of this whole and in good health.”

  Zevran looked calmly at the mage and nodded his head again. He moved to the foot of her bed to stand watch as Irving prepared to start the healing process.

   Irving asked Saranna to remove Lady Arianna’s dress, for he needed to see exactly where her injuries were on her body, but before she could, Zevran took out his dagger and careful precision cut her clothing from neckline to hem. With Saranna’s help, he removed the dress carefully from her and then threw it into the fireplace.

  “Do I need to also remove her undergarments, First Enchanter?  Or can you see what you need to, through them?” asked Saranna.

  “No, no. The cloth is sheer enough that I can see what I need to.” He smiled at Saranna’s relieved look.

  Irving took a moment to see what had to be done and then he closed his eyes and prayed to the Maker. The elderly mage took a deep breath, and then another. He opened his eyes and began to summon the power he would need to heal Arianna. He placed both hands over her head, and took another deep cleansing breath as he concentrated on the spell he was casting. Soon a ball of pure white energy formed under Irving’s hands. His lips moved silently as he continued the incantation. The white ball of energy soon grew until it enveloped the entire body of Arianna. Beads of sweat formed on Irving’s brow as he summoned even more healing power from within himself.

  Zevran watched the woman he loved, closely. As the white energy enveloped her, he heard her gasp out in pain. His muscled tensed and he moved closer to the mage. He felt a hand on his arm and looked down to see that it was Saranna. She shook her head and whispered to him.

  “Do not bother First Enchanter Irving. He knows what he is doing. She will feel pain first as the magic begins to mend her bones, but soon the pain will go.” She smiled at him again. “Look, Zevran, she is calm now.”

  Zevran looked at Arianna and noticed that there was no longer an expression of pain on her face. In fact, the bruises, swelling, and cuts were starting to slowly fade from her lovely face.

  First Enchanter Irving moved his hands slowly down the length of Arianna’s frame. Her body was still enveloped in a cocoon of healing energy, but the white energy now had a blue tinge to it. Irving looked intently at Arianna’s face as if he was waiting for some sign. The energy intensified as her body lifted ever so slightly off the bed.

  Arianna gasped again and her eyes fluttered open. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled her breath slowly. She looked at Irvine and smiled. As he smiled back at her, the healing energy slowly dissipated until it was completely gone.

  “How do you feel, my lady? Do you have any more pain in your head, or in your chest?”

  Arianna moved her head slightly and took another deep breath. She smiled again in gratitude and laughed softly in delight. “I feel no more pain, First Enchanter. Thank you! I had almost forgotten what it felt like to be free from pain. And the dizziness is gone! Thank you so much.”

  Irving chuckled and clapped his hands together -just once- in glee. He looked at Zevran and raised his brow. “Well, young man. Are you pleased? I dare say that no harm has come to the Warden. I may be old, but I still know how to use magic.” He chuckled again when Zevran gave him a begrudging nod of thanks.

  Arianna sat up slowly and looked over at Zevran. Her eyes met his and she saw how concerned he had been for her. Arianna held out her hand to him, and he walked closer to her and took her outstretched hand into his own.

  “Thank you, Zevran. If you hadn’t come along and saved me, I probably would be dead by now. I owe you my life, Zev.”

  Zevran took her hand and brought it to his lips. He looked into her green eyes for a moment and then grinned at her. She smiled fondly back at him and waited for him to speak.

  “ _Mi amore,_ you owe me nothing. It was my pleasure to save you. After all, my life would be boring without you in it, _mi bella_. My life would not be the same, no? Who else do I have to keep me honest, but you my Warden?” He placed another soft kiss on the back of her hand, before letting it go with another grin.

  Arianna looked around the room and noticed that Arl Eamon and Saranna were there as well, but the one face she most longed to see, was nowhere in sight. She frowned and a worried look came into her eyes as she turned her face to the arl. “Arl Eamon? Where is Alistair? Why isn’t he here? Is he alright?” Fear and panic crept into her voice. “Where is he?” she asked once last time.

  The Arl quickly related to Arianna, what Alistair had been doing during the hours she had been missing. Alistair had spoken to the palace and city Guard-Captains, and had ordered them to gather their men and begin searching the entire city and surrounding areas. He then spoke to every servant and palace guard that had been inside the palace, to see if any might have seen something that would lead him to her abductors. It was then that he had found his first lead.

  One of the serving maids recalled that she had seen two palace guards and a servant, leaving the palace, carrying a very large rolled-up carpet. She related to the king the conversation that she’d had with the three men. After hearing that, a group of guards also mentioned to the king that they had come across these same men carrying the rolled-up carpet. Alistair asked the guards if they could have just come from the study, and the guards indicated to him that they seemed to have come from that general direction.

  Alistair spread the word to the guards that they were looking for three men that may be carrying a rolled-up carpet. He had them inquire around the city if anyone else might have seen these same men. It wasn’t long before they had the information that Alistair was seeking. The men had been seen leaving Denerim with the carpet and they had headed west. Alistair, Fergus, Wynne and several palace guards, left on horseback and headed west after the men.

  “And that is all I know, my lady. I have dispatched some men in all directions, to find Alistair and your brother, and let them know that you are safe and back in the palace. Hopefully word will reach them soon and they all will return shortly.”

  Arianna searched Arl Eamon’s face as he finished speaking, looking for any sign of untruth or deceit, but she found none. He returned her steady gaze calmly and did not try to hide his feelings from her. She saw that he was uneasy and somewhat worried that Alistair had gone after the person or persons responsible for her recent abduction. She gave the arl a grateful smile, and thanked him for telling her the truth.

  “I think we should all leave and allow Lady Arianna to get some much needed rest. I think she has quite enough excitement for one day, don’t you agree?” said First Enchanter Irving. He saw the arl’s nod of agreement.

  First Enchanter Irving smiled kindly at Arianna, and told her that he would check on her later. He patted her hand and gave it a small squeeze. He glanced at Arl Eamon and asked if he could speak with him about another matter. Arl Eamon nodded his head and then told Irving that he would walk with him to his quarters. Both men said their good-byes and left the room together.

  Saranna asked Arianna if she could get her anything. Arianna shook her head and replied that she was fine and did not need anything, except for some time alone and rest. Saranna gave her lady a hug, and told her she would be back to check on her in a few hours.

  The maid turned to face Zevran and gave the elf a look that clearly said that she expected him to leave as well. He grinned good-naturedly at the ladies-maid and bowed his head to her and to Arianna. Saranna watched Zevran for a moment as he walked to the door, before turning around once more to give Arianna another quick hug. Saranna gave a quick look around the room before leaving to make sure that everything was where it should be. Satisfied, she exited the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

  Arianna gave a weary sigh and adjusted her pillows before she lay back down again. She closed her eyes and sighed once more. She quickly opened her eyes again and sat back up in her bed. Something was not quite right. Arianna was unsure at first what she was feeling, but soon she realized what it was.

  “Zev! I know you are still in here. You can uncloak your self now.”  She waited for him to reveal himself to her. She sighed in exasperation when he didn’t, and called out his name a little louder. “Zevran!”

  “Calm yourself, mi amore. I am right here.” Zevran suddenly appeared by the large window that looked out into the palace gardens, and gave her an amused grin. “You did not seriously think I would leave you all alone, my beautiful Warden?”

  She gave him an irritated look. “No, I guess that was too much to hope for.”

   Zevran raised his brow at her and then chuckled as he walked over to her bed. He grinned at her again then nimbly jumped up onto the large bed. He smiled at her as he lay down on his back beside her. The elf put his arms under his head and closed his eyes.

  She turned her head and looked at Zevran as he lay there on his back, beside her. “Zevran? What _are_ you doing?” she asked him in bemusement.

  “I would think that would be obvious, mi bella. I am tired as well and wish to sleep.” Zevran smiled but did not open his eyes.

  “Zevran, you can’t be serious. You can’t sleep in my bed. It… it doesn’t look right.”

  She thought of Alistair and his mandate that she was never to be alone in her bedroom with any man but him. He had been furious at her the last time he had found Zevran alone with her in her bedchambers. Even though that had been over six months ago, and under different circumstances, she doubted that Alistair would be any more forgiving now if he found Zevran in her room again.

  Zevran opened his eyes and looked calmly at her. “And who is here to see us, mi amore? I see no one here but you and I, no? And I will not be telling anyone, unless you wish me to.”

  Arianna stared at him for a long moment and then scowled at him in frustration. She was too tired to argue with him, but she let him know that she was not pleased with him with some very colorful language.

  Zevran simply smiled benignly and closed his eyes once again. He was used to her temper and actually admired her for it. He also knew that she would get over it and give in to him. She always did.

  “At least have the good sense to disappear if someone should enter my room- especially if it’s Alistair,” she finally said, giving in to him, after a brief inner debate with herself.

  “Your wish is my command, mi amore. Now if you wouldn’t mind, please allow me to get some sleep, yes? Rescuing damsels in distress is hard work and I am exhausted.”

  Arianna narrowed her eyes at him and debated whether to hit him or not. She decided she was too weary to even make the effort, so instead she lay back down upon the bed and turned her back to him in annoyance.

   Zevran chuckled loudly and smiled to himself. He waited until he could hear that her breaths had become deep and steady, signaling to him that she had finally fallen asleep. Despite the fact that Zevran was exhausted and his weary body cried out for sleep, he instead sat up to watch her as she slept. He intended to keep vigil over the one he still loved, until he was no longer needed. Zevran sat and silently watched over Arianna, and waited for Alistair’s return.


	7. Chapter 7

Arianna began to dream _. She was back in the clearing in the wooded area. She looked around and saw that there were dead bodies strewn around the campsite. She could smell the blood and her stomach clenched in apprehension. She didn’t remember there being so many men here before. Something was not right. She began to slowly walk towards the nearest dead body, being careful not to step in any of the pools of blood and gore that was soaking into the dry earth._

_When she got close enough to the body, she stopped and examined the dead man. The leather armor he was wearing was soaked in blood, whether it was all his or not, she could not tell. She noticed that his shield was lying on the ground by his side, still attached to his out-stretched arm. She bent over to remove the dead man’s shield so that she could see its heraldry. She slowly turned the shield over and then wiped the blood from the imprinted picture. She gasped in shock as she recognized the symbol. The shield belonged to one of the king’s palace guards._

_She turned abruptly and began to run towards the next fallen man. She bent down and examined him. He was wearing the king’s colors. She quickly ran to the next man and saw that he too, was a one of the king’s men. Her heart pounding wildly within her chest, she examined body after body, until she could no longer ignore the truth. These were the men that rode out with Alistair, Fergus and Wynne. And they were all dead._

_She looked down at her hands and noticed that they were covered in blood. She wiped them on the hem of her dress and then angrily wiped at the tears that were now falling down her cheeks._

_“Lose something bitch? Or is it someone?”_

_She jerked her ahead up at his voice. It couldn’t be him. It wasn’t possible- he was dead!  She had killed Ralfe herself! Her eyes grew wide as Ralfe walked out of the shadows and into the light of the campfire. She looked at him in confusion and with more than a little fear. She couldn’t move. She couldn’t speak._

_“You cut my throat, bitch and took away my life. Now I have taken something from you. Well, three things, to be exact.”_

_Ralfe looked at her and his eyes were cold and dead looking. He gave her an evil smile. “All three of them are dead.”_

_She shook her head slowly in denial to his statement. He laughed cruelly and then lifted up something for her to see. She took a step back in shock and horror._

_“Say hello to the king,” Ralfe said as he began to laugh in wicked glee._

_Alistair’s eyes stared vacantly back at her as Ralfe lifted his severed head high for her to see. She screamed out in grief and anger, calling Alistair’s name over and over again. She screamed his name again as Ralph continued to laugh in malicious pleasure…_

  “Alistair!”

  Arianna abruptly awoke to the sound of her door hitting the wall as it was forcefully swung opened. She bolted upright in her bed and stared at the man that had just entered her room. His golden armor was splattered with blood and grime, and he had a streak of dirt and blood across his handsome face. She stared at him as her eyes welled with unshed tears. She whispered his name softly in unbelief.

  “Alistair.”

  Alistair stopped in his tracks, breathing heavily, at the sound of her voice and looked quickly around the room. He had been about to enter Arianna’s room when he heard her scream his name in terror. Thinking the worst, he had drawn his sword and flung open the door, preparing to do battle.

  “Alistair? Is it really you?” She gazed at him in slight confusion as she tried to separate reality from her awful dream. Tears, mixed with joy and relief, rolled down her cheeks as she continued to gaze wide-eyed at her love.

  Satisfied that his quick but thorough assessment of her room had revealed no immediate threats to his betrothed, Alistair sheathed his sword and moved to her side with long eager strides. When he reached her side he gathered her into his arms and pulled her tightly to his chest. He buried his face into her long hair and whispered her name over, and over again.

  “Thank the Maker you’re alive. I’d thought I’d lost you…” 

  Alistair was so overcome with emotions that he couldn’t finish speaking. He hugged her tightly to himself as his tears of joy and relief mingled with her own. She wrapped her arms around Alistair’s torso and clung to him, as drowning woman would cling to the floating wreckage of a wooden boat. Alistair was so overjoyed at having his love back in his arms again, that he did not realize just how tightly he had wrapped his arms about her ribcage. She winced in pain as he tightened the pressure of his arms around her further.

  “Alistair!” she gasped. “You’re crushing me, my love. My ribs haven’t healed completely yet.”  Arianna gave a sigh of relief when he released her from his grip and gingerly touched her bruised ribs to make sure that no lasting damage had been done. She looked at Alistair and smiled in relief. “Well, Irving’s healing seems to be holding up okay.” Her smile faded as she saw Alistair’s expression of rage.

  With one quick movement of his hand he pulled her chemise up and looked at the multiple discolorations on her ribcage and abdomen, the evidence of the recent injuries that she had sustained. He examined her face and saw more evidence of injuries, for the bruises had not completely faded yet.

  “Alistair? Please, my love… I am alright. Irving’s magic did wonders, and I am sure I will be back to normal in a week or so.” 

  Alistair looked at her, his expression full of remorse, and his eyes flashed bright with anger and with guilt. She searched his face with a puzzled look. Why would he feel guilty? Her brow furrowed slightly as she tried to fathom his look of guilt.

  “Alistair? What’s the matter? Why do you look so strange?” She smiled at him uncertainly and waited for his response.

  Alistair was struggling to keep his emotions under control. His anger was not only directed at all those that had taken part in her abduction and in injuring her, but it was also directed inwardly. It was his fault that she had not been forewarned about the plan to abduct her. It was his fault that she had been caught unawares and not able to protect herself. It was his fault that she had been hurt. He gazed at her with eyes that were shadowed with pain and regret.

  “It’s my fault that you were taken so unawares. It’s my fault that you were not able to protect yourself… if you had known…if I had only told you…”  His voice faltered and he paused a moment before he continued with his admission of guilt. “If I had only allowed Fergus to tell you about the rumors he had heard… rumors about some plan to abduct you…hurt you.”

  She sensed his presence but it was too late to warn Alistair, or to do anything but watch the scene before her unfold. Alistair was pulled violently backwards off of the bed as a cloaked Zevran wrapped his strong arm around his neck, and threw him violently to the floor. Alistair rolled quickly to one side before his invisible assailant could kick him while he was down. Zevran, still cloaked, calmly stood back and waited for Alistair to gain his feet and stand up.

  “Zevran, stop this!”  She could sense him still but she had no idea where in the room he might be.

  Alistair warily got to his feet and drew his sword, and held it out in front of him as a sort of shield. He narrowed his eyes and waited for Zevran to make his move. Alistair’s head shot back as Zevran delivered one blow after another to his face, causing blood to spurt from his injured nose. Alistair spat blood and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He turned his head and looked deeply into his beloved’s eyes for a long moment. Regret and guilt clouded his brown eyes as he made a decision. He lowered his sword to his side as he continued to gaze into Arianna’s shocked green eyes.

 

  Arianna moved to position herself between Alistair and her unseen ex-lover, but she stopped short when Alistair commanded her harshly to stay out of it. “Alistair… please don’t… you don’t have to do this,” she whispered as she shook her head slowly. “At least protect your self, Alistair,” she pleaded with him.

 

  “Because of me, that option was taken away from you. Why should I be given the right to protect myself, when I removed that same right from you?” Alistair replied with self-loathing. “Let me do what I, must Arianna.” He looked at her for a moment and then he turned to face his unseen opponent and said with steely determination, “Do what you must, elf… before I change my mind.”

  Zevran lashed out again, and again, bloodying Alistair’s face as he stood still, not defending himself from the assassin’s terrible blows. Zevran continued his assault on Alistair until his own knuckles began to bleed, and until Alistair could no longer stand. When Alistair finally fell to his knees, Zevran uncloaked himself and stood looking down with contempt, at the man he had just savagely beaten.

  “You only live because she loves you and does not wish you dead. If I had my way, you would be dead now, Alistair. Know this -the pain that you are feeling now, the injuries you have just received, is only a fraction of what she had to endure from those men that held her captive.” Zevran’s eyes grew dark with rage as he remembered the condition she had been when he had found her. He looked at Alistair and his expression became cold and deadly. “I know this because I am the one that killed those men after I saw what had been done to her. And now I found out that _you_ could have prevented this from ever happening. You do not deserve her. You never did.”

  Zevran turned his back on Alistair and walked over to his love, and gazed into her dazed eyes. “Mi amore, I am not sorry for what I have done, but I am sorry if my actions have caused you pain. My life is yours, and if you wish to turn me over to the palace guards, I will understand.”

  Arianna was still in shock over Alistair’s admission and the beating she had just witnessed. Part of her was furious for what Zevran had done to Alistair, but part of her understood why he had done it. And why Alistair had allowed Zevran to do it. She slowly shook her head.

“No, Zevran. I could not do that to you. I… I just need you to please go. Right now.”

  Zevran searched her face for a moment and then nodded his head. He took her hands and brought them to his lips. He kissed them softly and then he was gone. He was so quiet in his departure that she did not even hear the door open and then close. She closed her eyes but she could not sense him anymore. Zevran was gone.

  Alistair watched through swollen eyes as his betrothed sat on the bed with her eyes closed. His head was throbbing in pain and he was having trouble breathing through his nose- he was sure it was broken. His jaw felt like it did that time he had been hit by a giant ogre. Zevran may be an elf, but he sure punched like an ogre. Alistair touched his jaw and carefully tried to open and close it. It didn’t seem to be broken, but it sure bloody damn hurt like it was. He exhaled slowly, and wiped away some of the blood that was trickling down the side of his face from a nasty looking cut, with the back of his hand. He was defiantly in need of a mage.

  Arianna was thinking the same thing as she looked at Alistair’s bruised and battered face. In all the times they had fought the darkspawn together, she never remembered him looking as bad as he did right now.

  Zevran was extremely good at his job. She just hoped he never decided to actually try to kill Alistair- again. He was a much better assassin now then he had been a year ago when he had first tried to kill them. But then again, Zevran hadn’t been in love with her either, as he was now. She knew in her heart that it was only because of his love for her, that Alistair still lived. And that worried her.

  Arianna jumped gingerly off the bed and walked over to Alistair, and helped him to his feet. He looked at her but didn’t say anything, and neither did she. She led him over to the settee and had him sit down on it. She walked over to bathing area and gathered up some towels and a small basin that had been previously filled with clean water. Arianna carried the items back to where Alistair was sitting and set them upon the low table that was in front of the settee.

  “Alistair, I need you to help me with your armor. I can’t remove it by myself.”

  Alistair slowly stood up, and with his help, she managed to remove all of the heavy gold armor, and padding he had been wearing. She would have removed his clothes as well, for they were soaked in his sweat, but he told her to leave them be. Arianna raised a lovely shaped brow at him, but did as he said.

  Alistair grimaced in pain as he sat back down on the settee and laid his head back against the large cushions. His whole body hurt from head to foot and he tried to find a more comfortable position on the settee. Arianna noticed that he seemed to be in more discomfort then what would be usual for the type of injuries that he had received from Zevran; she narrowed her eyes in suspicion as a thought came to her.

  1.   “Alistair, lift up your shirt for me.”   



  He looked at her with the one eye that had not completely swelled shut yet, but he made no move to lift his shirt. She sighed in annoyance and lifted up his shirt herself. Arianna’s suspicions were proven correct when she saw the deep purple bruises that marred his muscular chest and abdomen. She looked at him and waited for an explanation.

  He sighed in irritation. “Maker’s breathe…I was fighting earlier today. They are all dead and we all lived. End of story.”

  “Fergus and Wynne…they are both alright?” she inquired with concern.

  “Yes. They are fine.”

  Arianna wanted to ask more questions, but decided that now perhaps was not the best time. She picked up the towel and tore the material into several smaller strips, which she put into the basin of water. Once the strips were sufficiently soaked she took one out and started to tenderly wash Alistair’s battered face. She had to change the water in the basin twice before she finally finished tending to his wounds. Through out her ministrations, Alistair remained stoic and said not a word, even though she knew he had been in much pain.

  “Alistair, I need to summon Wynne or Irving to heal your wounds. I have done all that I can do, my love.”

  “Am I?”

  She looked at him in confusion. “Are you what, Alistair?”

  “Am I still your love?” He asked her as he searched her passive face, trying to read her true feelings.

  “You are, Alistair. That hasn’t changed.”

  Alistair reached out to grab her hand, but she pulled it away from his reach and stood up. He looked at her face and saw that she had not forgiven him yet for what he had done. She smiled at him but he noticed her smile did not quite reach her eyes, and it was strained at best.

  “I’ll get one of the guards to get Wynne. Just stay there and rest Alistair. I’ll be right back”

  “Arianna? I think you’d better change first. You’re still in your chemise and it has some of my blood on it.”

  She looked down at herself and realized that he was right. She had forgotten that she was still in a state of undress, as she hadn’t bothered to change after Irving had healed her. She went to the wardrobe closet and pulled out a pair of leather pants and a loose tunic shirt. She stripped out of her soiled chemise, and put on the loose shirt first and then pulled on the leather pants.

  “Ah… love? Haven’t you forgotten to put on some of your… clothes?

  “My ribs are still sore and this outfit was easy for me to put on…and I don’t really need to wear anything under this type of outfit. You can’t tell I’m not wearing underclothes, can you?”

  Alistair looked at her carefully and then grudgingly admitted that he couldn’t tell. He still didn’t like the idea, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He closed his eyes against the pain and tried to think of a way to repair the damage that he had caused to their relationship. He heard the door open and then close, and he knew she had gone to summon Wynne. At least all this blasted pain would be gone shortly. But then again, he deserved all this pain and then some.

  “Merciful Maker! What happened to Alistair’s face?”

  Alistair awoke with a start at the sound of Fergus’ voice. He opened his good eye and saw that both Wynne and Fergus were standing over him, looking at his bruised and battered face in stark unbelief.

  Fergus turned to his sister and gave her an inquiring look. She refused to meet his eyes and did not answer his unspoken question. Fergus looked at Alistair again and saw by his stony expression that he would get no answers from him as well.

  Wynne looked at both Lady Cousland and Alistair thoughtfully. She had a sneaky suspicion that a certain elf assassin may have had something to do with Alistair’s injured face, but she decided to keep her thoughts on the matter to herself- for now.

  “Well, Alistair, let me see what must be done. You certainly know how to keep an old mage busy, don’t you? It wasn’t enough that I already had to heal you earlier today, was it, young man?” She gave Alistair a slightly disapproving look, and then told him to stop squirming and sit still so she could do what she had been called here to do. Alistair gave her an irritated look but said nothing, although he did try to sit as still as he could.

  Several moments passed as Wynne worked her healing on Alistair, and before long he was breathing normally again. He sighed in relief as the last vestiges of pain faded away. Wynne scrutinized his face, and then pleased with what she saw, smiled and told him that he would be back to normal in no time at all. Alistair smiled at her and thanked her gratefully.

  “Well, young king… at least you and your bride will have matching bruises for a while. It may even become a new fashion statement.” Wynne looked at them good-naturedly and chuckled softly. Alistair glanced at his lady and saw that she was not smiling. He wondered again just how he was going to fix this rift in their relationship.

  “So…is Zevran in need of healing as well, or am I to assume that he was the victor in this little tiff between the two of you?”  Wynne ignored Lady’s Cousland small gasp of surprise and continued to stare calmly at Alistair, as he scowled and refused to meet her eyes.

  “It was _Zevran_ that did this to you, Alistair?’ Fergus exclaimed. “But why would he-” Fergus stopped speaking abruptly as a thought crossed his mind. He looked at his sister and then at Alistair. Alistair met his gaze coolly and raised a brow at Fergus. Fergus let out a long sigh and ran his hand through his hair. “You told her.” He looked at his little sister and her expression told him all that he needed to know.

  “Told her what, my lord?” asked Wynne after looking at Fergus. She looked down at Alistair and asked chidingly, “What have you done now, young man?”

  Alistair shook his head at himself and smiled grimly. He sometime wondered if Wynne forgot that he was the king now, as she often had the habit of speaking to him as if he was her son, or perhaps her grandson.

  “I’m waiting for your answer- _King_ Alistair.”  Wynne raised her eyebrows at him and waited patiently for him to answer her. Alistair stared back at her in slight surprise. _Maker’s breath, how does she do that?_

  “I told her that Fergus and I had known for some time about a rumored plan to either do harm to Teyrn Cousland… or to possible harm my betrothed.”

  “What? And neither of you thought it wise to tell Lady Cousland this? What were you thinking, Alistair?” The mage frowned at Alistair, and then gave Fergus a very disapproving look.

  “Obviously I wasn’t thinking,” replied Alistair dryly.

  Wynne stared into the king’s eyes thoughtfully and saw how much his error in judgment had cost him. She glanced over at Fergus and saw that he too was suffering for his part in all this. She shook her head and sighed deeply.

  “Young lady, might I have a word with you? There are things that you and I should discuss.”  She looked at Alistair and Fergus. “Perhaps the two of you could leave and give us some privacy..?

  “No.” Both Alistair and Fergus replied most emphatically in unison.

  “Very well, have it your way.” Wynne walked towards Arianna, gestured to her to follow her, as she moved to the other side of the room where she then stopped. Once she saw that Lady Cousland was standing close enough, Wynne spoke a few words and within moments, both were enclosed in a magical barrier that also, quite handedly, happened to be sound-poof.  Wynne looked over at the men and gave them a self-satisfied grin. “That will teach them not to mess with a mage,” she remarked with a grin.

  Fergus looked at Alistair and chuckled as he sat down beside him to wait. “Well. I guess we should have expected that- her being such a wily old mage and all.” Alistair gave him an irritated look, shook his head, and wondered when he would learn not to mess with a mage such as Wynne.

 


	8. Chapter 8

“So, what did you wish to speak to me about, Wynne?”  Arianna looked at the mage curiously. “By the way… how did you know it was Zevran that did all that damage to Alistair's face?”

  Wynne gave her a knowing look before replying. “When you refused to answer your brother's question, I knew then who it was. There is only one other man in this world, other than Alistair and the teyrn, that you would protect- and that is Zevran.”  Wynne gave an understanding smile to Arianna. “I take it that Zevran was in your room when Alistair told you what he had done? Yes, I see by your expression that I am right.”  She paused a moment and looked over at Alistair thoughtfully. “And should I also assume that Alistair allowed Zevran to get the best of him out of some sort of guilt, or a need to be punished for something that he perceived to be an unforgivable action on his part?”

  She turned back and looked questioningly at Arianna. “Have you forgiven him, my lady? Or more importantly, _can_ you forgive him?” When she did not say anything, Wynne continued speaking. “I'm sure that you realize that Alistair did what he did, because he loves you greatly. However misguided he may have been, it was done in love. The man you love is not perfect, my young Lady Cousland, he will make mistakes just as I'm sure you have. Can you honestly tell me that you have always made the right choices in your life, and that none of the decisions you have made thus far have ever hurt someone that you cared about?”

  Arianna thought back over the last year and a half, and she knew that she had made many errors in judgment, and that a few of the choices she had made had caused much pain to those that she loved, or that were in her care and under her protection. Arianna thought of her decision to leave behind her parents to face Howe alone… she thought of that night at Redcliffe when she talked Alistair into participating in Morrigan's dark magic ritual. No, she knew she was very far from being perfect.

  “I know I have no choice but to forgive Alistair. I love him and I still intend to marry him, so I must forgive him. I also love my brother, and know I have to forgive him as well.” She looked at Wynne and gave her a small smile. “So my answer is yes, I can forgive both of them and I will forgive both of them in time.”

  “Well done, my lady. I am proud of you. I knew you would do what is right. The Maker still has plans for you- your work is not finished yet. You will need your love for Alistair, and his love for you, to see you through the hard times ahead… to see you _both_ through the hard times ahead."

  Wynne gave Arianna a quick hug and looked over at the two men, who seemed to be rapidly losing their patience. She chuckled and smiled but then her expression became serious again. “My lady, I need to ask you something, and I need you to be truthful with me.” Wynne paused for a moment, but then asked, “Did any of the men that abducted you… did any of them violate you?” Wynne stared into Arianna’s face and searched for an answer. “There are things that can be done… in case you are with child.”

  “No, I was not raped, Wynne. One man tried to… but I fought back which is why I was so badly beaten by him.” Arianna stared off into the distance as she relived those awful memories, and her face revealed the terror, the pain, and fear that she had experienced at the hand of Ralfe. But when Arianna turned to look at Wynne again, her face became stony and her eyes became dark with rage. “He tried, but in the end it was he who died and not me. I cut his throat and watched him bleed to death.”  She could see Ralfe in her mind's eye, as his lifeblood seeped from his dying body, and she remembered that she had felt nothing then, just a cold sort of numbness. But now, Arianna felt an overwhelming sadness that she had taken another's life, in such a savage and brutal way, and had been so callous about it. She had felt nothing…Nothing at all.

  Arianna put her hands to her face and began to sob uncontrollably. Her shoulders heaved as the tears streamed down her face. Wynne gathered her into her arms and held her while she cried. The mage patted her back and whispered words of encouragement to her, pleased that she was finally letting go of all the fear and pain and rage that she had held within. Now her true healing could begin.

  Wynne looked over Arianna’s shoulder and noticed that both Alistair and Fergus were staring at them in alarm. With a wave of her hand she collapsed the barrier and then motioned to Alistair to come over to them. When he was close enough, Wynne let go of Arianna and gently pushed her into Alistair's waiting arms.

  “She'll be alright, Alistair. Just hold her and let her cry. Fergus and I will leave you two alone.” She patted Alistair's arm gently. “Everything will be okay, Alistair.”

  The mage walked over to where Fergus was standing and signaled to him to follow her. He gave his little sister a concerned look, but soon followed Wynne as she exited the room. Alistair could hear Fergus asking Wynne questions as they walked down the hallway and away from the room.

  Alistair tightened his arm around her slightly- the woman he loved more than his own life- as she continued to sob into his shoulder. He felt helpless and unsure of what to do, so he simply whispered words of love to her, and waited for her sobs to subside, even as his own tears began to fall and mingle with hers. After a long while, Alistair noticed Arianna’s sobs had quieted and she was only sniffling occasionally now. He removed his arms from around her and stood back from her to get a better look.

  Arianna wiped the last of her tears away from her cheeks and then looked up at him with a small watery smile. “Thank you, Alistair. I'm… I'm fine now.”

  He looked at her uncertainly and didn't know whether to believe her or not. He didn’t want her to lie to him just to make him feel better.

  She caught his expression and laughed softly. “Alistair, I'm not lying to you… I am fine. I'm really okay.”

 When Arianna looked into his eyes and gave him one of her brilliant smiles, he knew then that she was telling him the truth…that everything was going to be alright. Alistair took her beautiful face between his two hands, and then leaned down to give her a gentle kiss on her lips.

  “I love you, Alistair,” she murmured against his lips.

  "And I love you. Always.”

  Alistair kissed Arianna again as she stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms about his neck. She returned his kiss with one of her own, one that was full of hunger and desire for him. He responded to her kiss with a small groan and pulled her closer to him, enjoying the feel of her taunt body against his own. Arianna gave a small grunt of pain as one of her recently fractured ribs let her know that they had not completely mended yet. Alistair pulled away quickly from her and gave her a worried look.

  “I'm sorry, love… my ribs are still a bit painful. Blasted annoying, is what it is,” she grumbled half to herself. Arianna sighed in angry irritation and rubbed a hand over her sore ribs. “If that cursed blighter Ralfe wasn't already dead, I'd hunt him down and run my sword through his gut, the bloody coward,” she muttered. “Kick me when I'm down and break my bloody ribs, will he.”

  “Is that how your ribs got broken?” asked Alistair angrily. “He kicked you while you were on the ground defenseless?”

  She looked at Alistair's angry face and regretted her unthinking outburst. _Merciful Maker, will I ever learn to think before I speak?_ Arianna placed a hand on Alistair’s cheek and said, “Alistair, my love… It's over and done with. The man is dead and there is no use dwelling on it.” Arianna just wanted to forget everything that had happened these past twenty-four hours.

  “I want you to tell me everything that happened to you. I need to know.” Alistair reached up and removed her hand from his cheek. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss upon it before letting her hand drop to her side.

  “How will that help, Alistair? What's done is done, and neither you nor I, can go back and changed what has happened. Why do you need to know?”

  He gave her a hard look. “Because I do.”

  Arianna sighed in resignation, and related to him everything that had transpired from the moment she had been knocked unconscious while in the study, until the moment he had come crashing through her bedroom door. As she finished her tale, she realized that a burden had been lifted from her and she felt relieved. However, after seeing Alistair's expression, she realized that he was now carrying the burden for the both of them.

  “Alistair, please let it go. The burden is not yours to carry. What happened to me is not your fault…it was not your doing.”

  He looked at her, and Arianna saw that pain and regret was once again shadowed in his amber colored eyes. She took his hands into her own. "Look at me, Alistair and hear what I am saying. You may have made an error in judgment when you didn't tell me about the rumors my brother had heard, but you did not cause me to be taken, and you did not cause my injuries. I forgive you for not telling me, and I understand why you didn’t.” She smiled at him and squeezed his hands. “Now please just let it go,” she beseeched him.

  Alistair hadn't been aware that he had been holding his breath, until it was expelled from his lungs in a loud and forceful huff. He had heard what she had said to him, but he wasn’t sure that he could agree with it. He still felt at fault.

  Arianna released his hands and watched him as he walked over to the window where he stared out into the night sky. She could see that Alistair was struggling with his inner feelings, trying to make sense of everything. She had been in his shoes too many times before, not to understand exactly what he was now going through. Arianna silently watched and waited.

  After several long moments went by, he turned away from the window and looked over at her. “How can you forgive me so easily?”

  “Because I love you….and because I can't live my life without you. Because if I didn’t forgive you Alistair, how would I ever be able to live with myself?”

  Suddenly he was by her side, lifting her into the air and spinning her around in circles. They both laughed joyfully until she pleaded with him to put her down, and to quit spinning her around because he was making her dizzy. Alistair relented, but instead of simply setting her down, he held her close to his body, and let her slide slowly down until her feet touched the ground. They stood there together, staring into each other's eyes, enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed against each other. Alistair smiled as he ran his hand through her long hair. She smiled back at him, but then something occurred to her; she frowned and swore softly under her breath.

  “What? What's the problem, my love?” He could see that she was upset.

  “I've missed my own wedding! We were supposed to be married earlier today.” Her eyes filled with angry tears. “It's not fair… I've waited for over six months to marry you and now everything is ruined!”

  Stunned, Alistair looked at her for a moment and then he started to laugh. Arianna gave him a hurt look that quickly changed to ire when he continued to laugh at her. He felt her muscles tense as she clenched her hands into fists. He quickly grabbed her arms and held them so she would not be able to hit him. Arianna glared at him and tried unsuccessfully to free her arms from his strong grip.

  “Maker's breath, woman, I do love you so!”

  “Well you certainly have a strange way of showing it. I fail to see what is so blasted funny about what I said.” She gave him another glare. “And let go of my bloody arms!”

  “I think not, love. I'm not about to let you punch me in the nose. My face is still too tender to allow that.” Alistair gave her a charming grin.

  “I promise I won't hit you, Alistair. Just let go of my arms,” she said, trying her best to keep her anger from showing.

  He raised a brow at her, reluctant to believe her. “Now you're lying to me woman. I know you too well, and I won't be falling for that false promise again.”

  “Alistair!” she growled his name through a clenched jaw. He looked at her angry face and chuckled.

  “I'll let you go if you promise not to punch me anywhere in my face. And you can't punch me any where else in my body. No kicking any part of my body, either. And you can't throw anything at me, or use a sword or dagger.” He gave her an amused but thoughtful look. “You know what? Never mind. I think I'll just hang on to your arms until after I finish my explanation. I think it will be much safer for me that way.”

  Arianna looked at him incredulously and then exhaled slowly, counting to ten silently in her head as she tried to reign in her anger. “Just say what you have to say, Alistair.”

  “You are an amazing woman, love. You were kidnapped and beaten within and inch of your life, and the thing that is bothering you most now, is that you missed your wedding. I would think that getting married would be the least of your worries. But I guess I should be grateful and flattered that you still want to marry me.”

She looked at him indignantly. “Now I'm not all that sure that I want to marry you after all.”

Alistair laughed loudly and then leaned in and kissed Arianna on the mouth- hard. He deepened his kiss and began to ravish her with his mouth and tongue. He could feel the frantic beating of her strong heart against his muscled chest as he pressed his body closer to hers. Arianna shivered in delight as he continued to arouse her with his tantalizing kisses.

  He kissed her again, and again, teasing her with his tongue and soft lips, until she began to gasp and tremble. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back gently, giving his mouth easy access to her sensitive neck. He kissed her neck slowly, softly, and breathed in her scent. Her body shivered again as the sensual onslaught of his mouth continued on.

  Alistair brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered. “Are you still unsure about marrying me, my love? It seems your body is saying otherwise…”

  Arianna stiffened slightly at his words, and she gasped as she pulled away from him. Her eyes flashed with anger mixed with passion. “You bastard!” she yelled at him.

  “That I am. But a 'Royal Bastard' would be the better term, don't you think?”

  She stared at him for a full minute before she burst out laughing. How she loved this man! Arianna could not imagine her life without him in it. She gave him a loving smile and hugged him tightly, her anger at him forgotten.

  He laughed and hugged her back. “I take it that you still mean to marry me then?”

  “Yes, Alistair, I do. In fact…I plan on marrying you tomorrow.” She gave him one of her beautiful smiles.

  “Tomorrow… are you sure?” He saw her quick look of anger and hurried to explain himself to her. “Not that I don't want to marry you tomorrow – because I do- but are your sure you're up to it? Health-wise I mean…”

  “Alistair, I want to be married and I am not waiting any longer. Yes, I 'm up to it, and if you tell me you won't marry me tomorrow, I dare say you should be more worried about the state of your own health.” She narrowed her eyes at him and let her threat sink in.

  “Well, then. I guess we are getting married tomorrow.” Alistair looked at the woman he loved and marveled at the fact that she had chosen him, and despite all his faults and shortcomings, still intended to become his wife. He was the luckiest man alive and he would forever be grateful to the Maker for sending her to him.

  Arianna hugged Alistair again and then laughed happily. She frowned slightly and sniffed the air around him. “You smell like sweat and blood, Alistair. You need to bathe and change into some clean clothes. Or at least into some clean undergarments.”

  He looked a bit taken aback. “Well, you could do with a bath as well, my lady.”

  She gave a short laugh and told him that he was right, but that he hadn’t seemed to mind her scent a few moments ago when he had been kissing her. Alistair pointed out that he could say the same about _her_ not minding his scent a few moments ago, but that he would refrain from doing so, as he was a gentleman. Arianna let his remark pass without further comment, even though she was sorely tempted hit him.

  A few moments later, there was a knock at the door and they heard Saranna's voice asking if she could enter. Arianna looked over at Alistair and asked him if he minded Saranna seeing him in his underclothes. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the settee and sat down. She walked to the door and opened it slightly, but did not let Saranna enter.

  “My lady?” Saranna looked at her curiously. “Is there a reason that I am still on the other side of the door?”

  “I need you to do a few things for me, if you don't mind. I need you to have the king's personal attendant bring him some clean clothes and undergarments. Then I need you to ask some of the servants to bring up enough hot water to fill my bath. Lastly, I want you to ask the kitchen to send up some food and drink for Alistair and me. Nothing fancy, but make sure they send up some of his favorite cheeses, please.”

  Saranna grinned at her lady. “Of, course Lady Arianna, I will see to everything as you have asked.” She turned to leave, but stopped when she heard Arianna’s voice call out to her.

  “Oh wait, Saranna. One last thing… let everyone know that the wedding is on for tomorrow afternoon. Shall we say about four o'clock?”

  Saranna gave an uncharacteristic squeal of joy and hugged Arianna tightly. She had thought that this day would never come, and she was sincerely happy for Lady Cousland and King Alistair. She assured her lady that everything would be taken care of and that she was not to worry about anything at all, and then the maid turned and walked quickly down the hallway singing a happy tune to her self.

  “Well, it seems my ladies-maid is happier about my wedding then I am. Maybe she should be marrying you.” She gave Alistair a teasing smile as she walked away from the doorway and towards him. She sat down next to Alistair, on the settee, and leaned her head upon his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and then closed his tired eyes. Soon he was fast asleep.

  Alistair continued sleeping as a steady stream of servants came in and out of the room over the next hour. First, his personal manservant entered with the requested clothes and a few other items that his servant thought the king might have need of. Then one by one, a steady procession of servants entered the room with buckets of hot water to fill her large tub. While this was going on, some of the kitchen help entered with the requested food and drink. The kitchen servants set two places at the small wooden table, laid out the food and drink, and then left the room. With all their tasks completed, the other servants left the room as well, biding Lady Cousland a goodnight.

  Arianna decided to let Alistair sleep a while longer, so she began to ready herself for her bath. She noticed that the servants had already placed several large towels and a few jars of bath oils and salts in the bathing area. She decided against using any of the bath oils or salts, as she didn't think Alistair would want to come out of his bath smelling like flowers or any other perfume-like scent. Instead, she went to her vanity and took out her bar of soap that had a fresh clean scent – a scent that was light and not overpowering.

  She walked back to the bathing area and removed her leather pants easily, but she struggled with her shirt. Her ribcage was hurting again and she grunted in pain as she felt a sharp twinge in her ribs. “Blasted ribs,” she said rather loudly in her frustration. She glanced over at Alistair and saw that he was now awake and observing her. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to wake you.”

  Alistair smiled and said, “I’ve been awake for a while now… who can sleep with all those servants coming in and out.” He stood up and walked over to her. “Here, let me help you.” Alistair gently pulled up her shirt and over her head, and then let it drop onto the floor. His gaze slowly roamed over her nude body and his eyes gleamed with desire. He looked into her eyes and smiled. “Get into to the bath, love. I'll join you in a minute.”

  Arianna gingerly stepped into the steaming hot water and sunk down into the large stone bath with a sigh of relief and contentment. She ducked under the water and then rose up again, her hair and face dripping with water. She leaned back against the side of the tub and then relaxed as the hot water worked its magic on her sore and bruised body. Arianna sighed again and closed her eyes.

  Arianna opened her eyes again when she heard the water splash, as Alistair stepped down into the tub. She gasped softly as she looked upon his lean muscular body. She watched as he too, dunked himself completely under the water and then rose up again- water dripped down his face and onto his broad chest. She found it hard to breathe and her stomach was all a flutter.

  “Merciful Maker, he's so handsome he takes my breath away!”

  Alistair chuckled at her softly, and she realized that she had spoken aloud. Arianna felt her face heat up as she blushed, and she lowered her eyes. He made her feel like a nervous maiden on her wedding night.

  “Am I making you nervous, my love?”  Alistair saw her nod her head but she still kept her eyes lowered. "Why is that?" He asked her in slight amazement. Other than the first time they had made love together, he had never noticed her being particularly nervous around him. He kind of liked her this way… it was sweet. He smiled as he waited for her to answer.

  “I don't know why.” She frowned slightly as she tried to fathom the reasons for her feeling the way she was. She finally looked up at him. “I can't explain it. All I know is that my stomach feels like there is a huge dragon flying around inside.”

  “A dragon is it? Don't most people have butterflies flying around in their stomach?” He gave her an amused grin.

  Arianna frowned thoughtfully before answering. “No, it's defiantly more of a dragon,” she replied in all seriousness.

  “Maker's breath woman… how I do love you!” He laughed in delight and she soon joined in. He could tell that she was feeling much more like her normal self now.

  Alistair made a point of making the rest of their bathing time as platonic an experience as possible. He helped her in washing her long hair and she in turn washed his. She washed his back for him and he returned the favor, making sure that he stayed away from any other parts of her body that would test his resolve to keep things chaste.

  Soon the water began to get cold and they both decided that they were clean enough. Alistair got out of the bath and wrapped a thick towel around his waist. He then took a another large towel and held it out in front of him and waited for his bride-to be to step out of the bath. He wrapped the towel around her carefully, making sure that he didn't cause any undue pain to her sore ribs. He then grabbed another towel and dried her hair for her. Arianna thanked him with a kiss on his cheek and then walked over to her vanity. She sat down and began the task of combing any remaining snarls out of her long auburn-colored hair.

  Alistair dried himself off and then walked over to where his manservant had left his clean clothes and personal items. He looked through the pile of clothes and then looked over at his lady.

  “Is it alright if I spend the night here with you, my love?” He saw her expression in the vanity's mirror and clarified his question. “What I mean is…is it alright if I sleep in your bed with you… to actually sleep and nothing else. I don't want you to be alone tonight.”

  Arianna looked at him in the mirror and smiled, then nodded her head in agreement. Alistair looked back through his pile of clean clothes. He often slept in the nude, but decided that she probably wouldn't go along with that option until after they were married, so he put on a light sleeveless v-neck shirt and a loose pair of pants.

  Alistair looked over at the food that had been set out on the table, and his stomach began to growl in hunger. He couldn't remember the last time he had eaten anything, and he was famished. He looked at Arianna and asked if she needed any help getting her nightclothes on. She told him that she could manage on her own, and insisted that he start his meal without her. Arianna, hearing his stomach growl, knew that unless he ate something soon, she would have a very grumpy bear of a man on her hands.

  Finished with her hair, Arianna took out one of her silk nightgowns and clothed herself in it, and then joined Alistair at the small dining table. He poured some wine into her goblet and then filled her plate with food. She laughed when he kept putting more and more chicken and vegetables on her plate, and then told him that she doubted that she would be able to finish all that food. He remarked that not only would she finish everything on her plate, she would also have room for fruit and dessert. As it turned out, Alistair was right.

  The night grew later still, and Arianna began to yawn as the two of them sat side by side on the settee, talking. Alistair yawned himself and remarked that he could hardly keep his eyes open any longer. So after Arianna extinguished the lights from the candles and the oil lamps, they both climbed into her bed and settled in for the night. In a few moments they were both sound asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

  The room was bathed in a silvery light from the full Midnight moon as it shone through the large open window. Arianna began to toss and turn in her sleep as she began to dream.

_She was walking through a large passage way that seemed almost familiar. She had a sense that she was underground in the Deep Roads again, but not the ones near Orzammar. Where was she? She could hear something or someone moving in the darkness ahead. She stopped and listened. She heard a voice, whispering in the darkness ahead… whispering for her to come… that he was waiting for her… Then she sensed them- everywhere around her- in the dark they waited for her… the darkspawn waited…_

  Arianna sat up in bed, wide awake now, as her heart beat erratically within her chest. She looked over at Alistair and he appeared to be sleeping soundly. She tried to figure out if her dream was trying to tell her something, or if it was just a dream and nothing more. She thought about earlier in the week when she had awoken from another dream with a vague sense of unease. Arianna thought she had sensed… _something_ then. She sighed and shook her head, determined not to dwell on her dreams any longer.

  She was wide awake now, so she carefully got out of bed, as not to disturb Alistair, and walked over to the open window. She stood by the window and looked out into the formal garden that was suffused by moonlight, and let her thoughts wander here and there.

  Arianna jumped slightly in surprise when she heard the familiar voice that spoke to her from the shadows within the room.

  “I see that you have forgiven him, mi amada.”

  She glanced quickly over to her bed, at the sleeping form of Alistair, and then turned to face Zevran, whispering, “Zevran, keep your voice down… you'll wake him. And yes, I have forgiven him.” Arianna couldn't see Zevran's eyes as he was partly hidden in the shadows, but she could tell by his tone of voice that he was not pleased with her, and her choice to forgive Alistair.

  “I have heard that you will marry him later today… is this also true?” Zevran asked her quietly.

  “Yes, Zev… we will be married this afternoon.” She knew that wasn’t what Zevran was hoping to hear. Arianna wondered why he had come to her room. She glanced over at the bed again, making sure that Alistair was still sleeping. She worried what he would do if he should awake and find Zevran in her room. “Why have you come, Zevran? What is it that you want?” she asked him softly.

  He emerged noiselessly out of the shadows where he had been standing, partly obscured from her sight, and walked into the moonlight that was streaming in through the open window. Arianna watched transfixed as he walked boldly towards her; his eyes never leaving hers, were full of raw passion and desire. She was suddenly transported back to the time when they were together as lovers, and her long buried feelings for him threatened to surface again.

  “What I want, mi amore…what I desire…is you.” He put a strong wiry arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. “I have come for you, my lovely Warden.” He bent his head and capturing her mouth with his, Zevran kissed her deeply, and fervently.

  Her body, remembering his touch, started to respond to his expert kisses. He had been her first lover and her first real love, and she remembered exactly how he used to make her feel. How his lovemaking had made her feel. Warning bells began to clang loudly within her head, as the elf’s lips masterfully moved against hers.

  “Do you not remember how it was between us, my beautiful Warden? Do you not remember how you felt when I touched you?” Zevran's murmured softly, enticingly, to her between his kisses.

  “Yes.” she said breathlessly. “I remember…” Arianna remembered all too well the feelings that he used to bring out in her, the feelings that he still brought out in her. When he pulled her tighter to him, she felt the hardness of his desire for her. She gasped and pulled abruptly away from his embrace. _What am I doing?_

  “Please, Zevran… Don't do this to me.” Arianna took another step back away from him and gave him a hurt and confused look.

  He took a step towards her, but she shook her head at him and told him to come no closer. He ignored her plea and stepped closer towards her again. He saw that she was trembling. “Tell me that you do not care for me, mi amore. Tell me that you do not love me and I will leave.” He searched her face carefully and saw that she could not say the words. “Marry me, my beautiful Warden.”

  Arianna gasped in shock and disbelief. “W-what did you say?"

  “You heard what I have said.” He raised a brow at her and waited for her answer.

  She looked at him speechless for a brief moment, and then she suddenly grew angry. “How dare you come and ask me such a question- on my wedding day, no less! Have you forgotten that _you_ were the one who did not want to talk about love, or the future, or marriage, when we were together all those months? And now you suddenly you want to marry me… Why?” She glared at him angry and confused. There had been a time, when she was still with Zevran, that she had yearned to hear those words from him-" _Marry me"_. But now it was much too late.

  He looked at her calmly and said, “I wish you to know that you have options. That is all. I am indeed willing to marry you, for this seems to be important to you. Being married, yes? If this is the price that I have to pay, in order to have you, so be it."

  She looked at him in astonishment. “Price you have to pay? _Price_ you have to pay! You are bloody insane, Zevran! You will never have me, Zevran. I am not one of your whores from The Pearl, who has a price that needs to be paid. You cannot buy my love with this ridiculous proposal of marriage.”

  Zevran looked at her in dismay and anger, insulted that she would view him in that way. “I have never viewed you, or treated you like a whore, mi amore. How can you say this to me? I am simply telling you that I am willing to give up my freedom because I love you more. I have never loved any woman in the way that I love you. Yes, it is true… I wish to marry you.”

  Suddenly Arianna’s anger dissipated, and she looked at Zevran sadly. “Zevran, why are we doing this to each other? How can I make you understand? I am going to marry Alistair. I love him more than any other man in this world. I cannot live my life without him.” Arianna didn't want to hurt Zevran, but she needed him to understand that she would never leave Alistair for him. “Zevran, this does nothing to change things. I am going to marry Alistair today. He is the only man that I wish to marry. I'm sorry if this hurts you. I love you Zevran, but I am _in_ love with Alistair… I love him more.”

  “You will marry him, even though he cannot give you a child?” he asked her harshly. “If we marry, at least I would be able to give you children. You will never be able to give him an heir, and he will never be able to give you a child to continue the Cousland bloodline.”

  Arianna inhaled sharply as his words hit home. She looked at him with a wounded expression on her face and Zevran felt a moment of shame, despite the truth of his words, that he had hurt her like that. She looked at him a moment longer and then made a decision- a decision that she had always avoided making…until now.

  “Zevran, I hereby release you from your oath to me. You are no longer bound to me in any way, and any debt you may have owed to me for sparing your life was paid in full when you rescued me from my abductors.”

  Zevran looked at her in surprise and then his face became passive, almost distant. “Are you sure this is what you wish to do, mi amore?”

  Arianna nodded her head once in response. He had given her no choice.

  “Then I am free to go where I please and do what I wish. My life is now my own again, and we are no longer bound together in any way. It seems that you have indeed made your choice, my lovely Warden.”

  Zevran smiled a sad smile and then bowed his head to her. “Live well, mi amore. Perhaps we shall cross paths again one day.”

  Before Arianna could say her final good-byes, Zevran melted back into the shadows and was gone. She stood silent, staring blankly into the shadows for several long moments, feeling nothing but a numbing coldness at first, as her mind attempted to shield her from the onslaught of the strong emotions that were rising within.

  “Zevran… Why did you force me to do that?” she whispered softly into the empty darkness of the shadows, as the tears began to fall. The pain hit her like a sharp blade to her heart, her shoulders began to heave and her body shuddered, as she covered her face with her hands and sobbed quietly.

  Alistair watched in wounded silence from the bed, as the woman he loved cried over the loss of another man. A part of him felt relieved, and even happy, that Zevran was now out of her life- their lives. He had never trusted the assassin; he had always viewed Zevran's love for Arianna as a possible threat to their own relationship.

  He had not been sleeping as she had supposed, and in fact, he had awakened right after she had left her bed. Therefore, Alistair had witnessed everything that had transpired between Arianna and the elf assassin. It had taken Alistair everything he had within, to force himself not to intervene when the elf had kissed Arianna; he had felt a jolt of pain and jealously when he had observed how she had at first responded to her former lover's kisses.

  Alistair sighed in consternation as he ran his hand haphazardly through his disheveled hair. He was unsure as to what to do- or if he should even do anything at all. He hated that Arianna was in such pain, but he was more disturbed by the fact that she was still in love with Zevran. _Maker's breath, how I'm I supposed to deal with all this? I am not so noble that I can comfort her when she is crying over another male. Merciful Maker…give me strength!_

  In the end Alistair decided to simply wait for her to return to bed… and wait to see if she would confide in him or not. He would not let her know that he had been awake, unless she asked. He would not lie to her, but neither would he volunteer the truth, for he had some pride left after all. Alistair hardened his heart, closed his eyes, and tried to block out the sounds of his beloved crying over the loss of the male elf.

 


	9. Chapter 9

“My Lady Arianna! Did you hear me? Today is your wedding day, so you need to get up- now!”

  Arianna sat upright in bed and gave her maidservant a bleary-eyed look. She blinked her eyes against the bright sunlight that was now shining into her room through the open window, and yawned. She turned her head and noticed that Alistair was no longer beside her.

  “My lady! Please get out of bed. His Grace has been up for hours now, and is attending to some business.” Saranna smiled cheerfully at Arianna as she grabbed her bed covers and pulled them rapidly back. “If you don’t get moving, you’ll be late for your own wedding.”

  “Stop exaggerating, Saranna. I have plenty of time to get ready. By the look of the sun it can’t be more then eight or nine in the morning. Besides, I’m up now, so you can stop yelling at me.” 

  Arianna got out of bed and shivered slightly in the cool early morning air. Her stomach growled noisily as she padded barefooted across the room to the small dining table where her morning meal had been set out for her. She sat down in the wooden chair and began the serious business of filling her empty stomach. Arianna was just glad that Alistair was not present to see her as she broke her fast, for he undoubtedly would have had plenty to say about the amount of food that she was presently shoveling into her lovely shaped mouth.

  “Most brides I know are too nervous to eat much on their wedding day,” remarked Saranna, as she cleared away the now empty breakfast dishes.

  “Most brides aren’t Grey Wardens,” replied the Arianna. “It’s not my fault that my appetite is so…healthy. Along with the constant dreaming about darkspawn and the early death thing, it’s just one of those other pesky changes a Grey Warden must endure.”

  Saranna stared at her mistress for a long moment, uncertain as to what to say. The maidservant knew little about the Grey Wardens as a whole and her mistress had never discussed the Order with her, so this small glimpse into Lady Arianna’s life as a Grey Warden not only surprised, but also saddened the maidservant.

  “I’m sorry, my lady… I didn’t know. But how can you even joke about such matters?”

 “Would it be better if I cried and bemoaned my lot as a Grey Warden? How would that help? I have accepted my fate and only wish to make the most of whatever time I may have left to live.” She glanced at her maid and smiled. “After all, it is a certainty that everyone who is born to this world will die one day… I just know that my day will come sooner than most. So don’t be sad for me, Saranna. After all, the Maker has blessed me to have Alistair in my life, and that alone makes up for everything else.”

  Saranna nodded her head in understanding, and then gave her lady a warm smile. She finished clearing off the dining table and then left the Arianna’s room with the empty dishes in hand.

  Arianna sat at the table for a moment longer, smiling to herself, as her thoughts turned towards Alistair. She had meant what she had just told her maid- having Alistair in her life had made all the difference in the world. She would be able to endure anything that may come her way, just as long as he remained by her side.

  All too soon, her thoughts drifted to Zevran, what had transpired between them last night, and her smile faded. She had not realized, until then, how much Zevran had come to mean to her. He had become her closet confidant and friend, but even more, he had been the only other person, besides Alistair and her family, that she had ever loved- completely and without any reservations. She missed him already.

_Stop it! Alistair is the only person that matters! He is the one that I am going to marry, and he is the one that I truly love. I will not let thoughts of Zevran ruin this day._

  She shook her head and willed herself to put all thoughts of Zevran completely out of her mind. Alistair and their impending marriage was all that mattered. She smiled once again as she thought of her future with Alistair and how blessed she truly was.

  The rest of the day flew by quickly, and before long there was only an hour left until the wedding ceremony. Arianna stood before a large mirror and gazed at herself in the reflection, dressed in her wedding gown. The material was Orlesian silk the color of a dark-green emerald, and it was trimmed with gold around the décolletage, as well as through the bodice of the long flowing gown. It was the same gown that Arianna’s mother had worn on her wedding day, when she had married her father all those years ago.

  “Mother would have been so pleased to know that you wore her wedding gown, little sister. I’m glad that you were able to find it in the castle at Highever.”  Fergus smiled lovingly at his younger sister. “You are a beautiful bride.”

  Arianna looked at her brother in the reflection of the mirror as he stood behind her. “Thank you, Fergus. I just wish Mother and Father had lived to see this day.” She smiled sadly at her brother as her eyes became misty with unshed tears.

  “No tears, little sister… today is a happy day. Besides, Alistair will be very cross at me if he finds out that I made his bride cry on her wedding day.”  Fergus caught her eye in the mirror and ginned at her.

  “How is Alistair doing, Fergus? He hasn’t tried to see me all day, which is very unusual for him. He hasn’t decided to run off and leave me, has he?” She turned around and faced her brother with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

  Fergus chuckled as he answered her. “No, little sister, he hasn’t run off. I do think our poor king is very nervous, though. When I left him last, he was wearing a path in the stone floor of his bedchamber from pacing back and forth.”

  “Well, go check on him, brother and try to calm him down.”  Fergus gave her shoulder a squeeze and then nodded his head. He gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and then left her room in order to do as she had asked.

  Arianna smiled to herself as she walked over to her vanity and sat down. She opened one of the drawers and took out a very beautiful looking earring. She smiled fondly as she thought back on the day that Zevran had given her this earring as a token of his gratitude and of his love… although he would not admit his love to her at that time. He insisted that he had given the earring to her out of friendship, but she had seen through his façade. On a sudden impulse, she tucked her long hair behind her ear and then inserted the single earring into her earlobe. She un-tucked her hair and let the long strands of her hair cover-up her ear again.

  Soon Saranna entered her lady’s room with a beautiful circlet of white roses entwined with gold ribbon, for her to wear upon her head. The maidservant placed the crown of flowers on Arianna’s head and then stood back, admiring her beauty.

  “My Lady Arianna Cousland, King Alistair will be struck speechless by your beauty when he finally sees you.”

  “Let’s just hope he’s able to talk when it comes time to recite his vows,” Arianna replied with amused laughter.

  Before long, her brother Fergus was knocking at her chamber door, to let her know that it was time to start the wedding ceremony. Arianna gave her maid a quick hug, and then took her brother’s arm so he could escort her to the Throne Room. Fergus realized that the closer they got to their destination, the more his little sister was getting nervous. He squeezed Arianna’s hand and tried to take her mind off her nerves with witty banter and some very bad jokes, and before long, his sister was smiling and laughing along with him.

  Fergus and Arianna stopped before the large closed doors that led to the Throne Room. Fergus looked closely at her and said, “Are you sure you’re ready for this, little sister? There’s no turning back once we go through those doors.”

  She took a deep breath and then gave her brother, the teyrn, a brilliant smile. “I’ve been ready to marry Alistair since he first told me that he loved me.”

  Fergus signaled the two guardsmen to open the heavy doors that led to the room, and once they were opened, the two Cousland siblings stepped over the threshold and entered the Throne Room together.

  Arianna gasped softly as she saw the multitudes of people that stood in attendance along both sides of the long room. Fergus tucked her arm closer to his, and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She smiled brightly at the multitude of faces that turned to look as both she and her brother walked slowly down the center of the Throne Room.

  She caught sight of many familiar faces as she strolled down the aisle. Oghren waved at her wildly from within the crowd, and she could’ve sworn that he was holding a tankard of ale in his other hand. She saw Wynne and First Enchanter Irving, and a few other mages and templars that she had met while helping out the Circle. She picked out Leliana’s face and smiled at her, pleased that she had been able to make it to the ceremony. She recognized the various banns and arls, dwarves and Dalish elves, and numerous other nobles and folks from the various places that she had traveled to and from, over the past year.

  And then she saw him, standing at the front of the room, at the base of the steps that led to his throne- Alistair. He was dressed in formal attire, which was a bit of a surprise to her- she half expected Alistair to be dressed in full armor. He wore a long-sleeved white Orlesian silk shirt under a long, dark green sleeveless vest that was trimmed in glimmering gold thread. His black trousers were tucked into polished black leather boots that came up to his knees. And he was wearing his gold crown. She smiled to herself and made a mental note to tease him about that later- after she was safely married to him.

  Alistair heard the soft whispers and murmurs of the gathered people as his bride walked towards him. He couldn’t stand not looking any longer, so he turned partly around so that he could see his betrothed. His heart stopped beating for a few seconds, and then started to thump erratically in his chest when his gaze fell upon on her, and he suddenly couldn’t seem to breathe right. His bride caught his eye and gave him a brilliant smile.

  “Maker’s breath, she’s so beautiful!” He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Arl Eamon, standing next to his nephew, chuckled softly and clapped Alistair on his back.

  “She is indeed beautiful, Alistair. You are a lucky man.”

  “Don’t I know it,” replied Alistair with one of his charming boyish grins. He turned back around and waited for his bride to reach his side.

  Soon Arianna reached her betrothed’s side and Fergus handed her over to Alistair. Alistair took her left hand in his right, and they both stood before the Grand Cleric of Ferelden, who smiled at them both before beginning the ceremony.

  “Today we have come to ask the Maker’s blessing on the union of this man and this woman, as they enter into the holy estate of matrimony. As did the Maker took Andraste as His beloved bride, so does King Alistair Theirin, now take Lady Arianna Cousland, as his beloved bride.”

  The Grand Cleric looked out into the room and stated, “If there be anyone within this place that know of any reason that this man and this woman should not, or cannot, be joined in holy matrimony, it is your duty to make the reason known to all now.” She looked around the room, waited a few moments, and when no one spoke out, she smiled and then continued on.

  “Who gives Lady Arianna Cousland to this man?” Fergus replied that he did. “Who gives King Alistair Theirin to this woman?” Arl Eamon replied that he did.

  The Grand Cleric turned and looked at Alistair. “King Alistair Theirin, do you take this woman to be your wife under the laws of Ferelden, and in the eyes of the Maker? Do you promise to love this woman, to honor her and cherish her, and provide for her needs?  Do you promise to keep unto her alone, to be faithful unto her and forsake all others until death parts you both?”

  Alistair turned and looked into his bride’s green eyes and smiled. “I do.”

  She turned her head and looked at the Arianna. “Lady Arianna Cousland, do you take this man to be your husband under the laws of Ferelden, and in the eyes of the Maker? Do you promise to love this man, to honor him, and cherish him, and provide for all his needs? Do you promise to keep unto him alone, to be faithful unto him and forsake all others until death parts you both?”

  Arianna turned and gazed lovingly into her betrothed’s amber-colored eyes and said, “I do.”

  The Grand Cleric gave Alistair a gold ring and instructed him to say his vows to his bride. Alistair slid the gold band upon the fourth finger of her left hand and said, “With this ring do I pledge my life to thee, Arianna. For better or for worse, in sickness or in good health, whether rich or poor, this ring is my promise to you.”

  She then gave a gold ring to Arianna and instructed her to say her vows to Alistair. She slid the gold band upon the fourth finger of his left hand and said, “With this ring do I pledge my life to thee, Alistair. For better or for worse, in sickness or in good health, whether rich or poor, this ring is my promise to you.”

  Alistair and Arianna kneeled before the Grand Cleric and bowed their heads. The Grand Cleric put her hands upon their heads and began to pray aloud.

  “Maker above, we ask that you bless this husband and this wife as they began their married life together. We ask that you protect them and guide them as they walk the path that is set before them. Let your grace and mercy follow them always, and may your love always light their way in the darkness. This we ask in the name of your holy bride and prophet, Andraste.”

  Alistair helped his wife to her feet and they turned to face the crowded hall. The Grand Cleric smiled brightly and then presented the newly married couple to the people. “May I present to you, His Majesty, King Alistair Theirin and his new wife, Her Royal Highness, Lady Arianna Theirin.”

  The Throne Room erupted in cheers and good-natured shouting as the Grand Cleric finished speaking. Alistair turned to look at his wife and said, “I have been waiting to do this all day.” Before she could even respond, Alistair took her into his arms and kissed her quite enthusiastically.

  The cheers and shouting became even louder, and more than a few men shouted out a few bawdy suggestions to Alistair, which he good-naturedly ignored. He looked at his wife and chuckled softly when he noticed that she was blushing and began to tease her. “What a lovely blushing bride you make, my love. One would think that you’ve never been kissed before.”

  “As you very well know, my husband, I have been kissed many times before, just not in front of such a very large and…enthusiastic…audience.” 

  Both Alistair and Arianna turned to look at the Grand Cleric as she noisily cleared her throat. The Grand Cleric smiled indulgently at the newly married couple and said, “Pardon the interruption, Your Majesty, but you must present your wife to the people…tradition must always be upheld.”

 Alistair sighed but nodded his head to the Grand Cleric in agreement. Even on his own wedding day, the king must always attend to his duties. Alistair smiled warmly at his wife and presented his arm to her. “I suppose we must do our duty, my love.” Alistair looked at his wife sideways, a boyish grin one his face. “Besides, I wish to show off my beautiful wife to the people.” Alistair turned his head and gazed at her. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, my love.”

  “I thank you for the compliment, husband.” She glanced at him and then said teasingly, “But I’m sure it’s not hard to be the ‘most beautiful woman’ that your husband has ever seen, when that husband was raised in the Chantry… and had very limited exposure to women.”

  “Hmm. You have a point. I guess I’d better keep looking then.”  Alistair grunted as his wife calmly elbowed him in his side to show her displeasure at his comment. He looked at her as he rubbed his bruised side, but smiled at her in good humor. “I was just agreeing with you, my love… no need to get violent.” She laughed softly at Alistair and gave him one of her lovely smiles. The man could be impossible at times, but she loved him dearly.

   She walked close by his side as they travelled down the length of the Throne Room, and tried to imagine how her life might have turned out if she had never met Alistair. How so very different her life would be without him in it. She simply couldn’t. Alistair had become as important to her life and well-being, as the very air that she breathed. She simply could not live her life without him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

“By the Ancestors, Warden, It’s about time the two of you tied the knot! Here’s to you and Alistair, may his sword always find your sheath!”  The red-haired dwarf raised his cup to his friend and took a long swig of his ale. He looked bleary-eyed at the Warden and belched loudly as she sputtered and choked on the wine that she had been drinking.

  “Oghren! What kind of toast is that?”  Arianna gave him an amused look even as she started to blush slightly. She shouldn’t have been surprised at Oghren’s ribald words, for he often had a very colorful and sometimes crude way of stating things. But that was just Oghren being…well, Oghren. Arianna shook her head as she looked at the stout dwarf fondly.

  “What? What did I say?” asked the dwarf with a quick shrug of his shoulders. “We all know the both of you go at it like two nugs in heat.” Oghren grinned and then gave a boisterous laugh before gulping down the rest of his ale. “Between you and that elf, and you and Alistair, none of the rest of us got much sleep in the camp at nights.”

  “Oghren!” exclaimed Wynne, arriving at the table just in time to hear the last part of Oghren’s remarks. “Merciful Maker, Oghren! That is not the thing that one says to a lady…especially on her wedding day!” The elderly mage gave the dwarf a disapproving look.

  “What ‘lady’? I was talking to the Warden,” he mumbled grumpily under his breath as he left the table, swaying slightly, in search of more drink.

  Wynne, trying not to laugh, smiled at the departing dwarf and then sighed. “On the morrow, I doubt the dwarf will even remember one thing that he has said tonight- he’s so into his cups.” She turned and looked at Lady Arianna and smiled. “Don’t let his tactless remark bother you, my lady.” She gave Arianna a teasing glance. “I was able to sleep quite well. But then again, I’m an old lady and my hearing isn’t what it used to be.”

  Arianna began to cough violently as the wine she was drinking caught in her throat. She gave the bemused mage an annoyed look as she wiped wine from off of her chin. She quickly looked about her to see where Alistair might be, praying to the Maker that he was well beyond earshot.

  “Must both you and Oghren torment me so on my wedding day? She scowled slightly at Wynne. “I’m just glad that Alistair wasn’t around to hear your comments. He doesn’t need to be reminded about Zevran and our time together. I doubt he’d find the humor in it.”

  Wynne looked at Lady Arianna thoughtfully for a moment before she replied. “I think you should give your husband more credit than that, my lady. Alistair has grown much over this past year, and can handle more than you think.” Wynne smiled fondly at Arianna and gave her a heart-felt hug. “I really just came over to wish you congratulations on your marriage. I know that you and Alistair will be very happy together, no matter what the future might hold.”

  Her annoyance over the mage’s remarks forgotten, Arianna thanked Wynne warmly and gave her a hug goodbye, as the mage departed from the table. Oghren’s remarks about the nights at camp started her thinking about Zevran again. She wondered if she would ever see him again. While she was lost in her musings of Zevran, her hand went to the ear that held the earring that had been a gift from the elf, and she began idly twisting the earring around.

  Alistair had been watching his wife from across the Hall, where he had been standing and talking to Bann Teagan, Teyrn Fergus, and some of the visiting dignitaries. Various friends and well-wishers before had surrounded Arianna, but now she seemed to be sitting alone at the high table, lost in thought. He took in her expression and wondered why she seemed almost…sad. It was then he noticed the earring in her ear. He stiffened slightly and his expression changed, causing Fergus to look at him strangely.

  “Alistair? Are you okay?” Fergus turned to see what the king was looking at. He noticed that Alistair was looking at his little sister. “Whatever it is… whatever she did… just remember she loves you, Alistair.”

  Alistair glanced over at Fergus and gave him a small smile. “I know, Fergus. It will be fine… just an old wound that hasn’t completely healed yet.”  Somehow, Fergus didn’t think Alistair was referring to the kind of wounds that one receives in battle. Fergus clapped Alistair on the back in a brotherly fashion and quickly changed the subject, but he noticed that Alistair kept glancing over to where his wife was sitting, as if he was afraid to let her out of his sight for too long.

  Arianna started slightly when her maidservant came up behind her and whispered in her ear, “My lady, there was a boy sent here to give you a gift.”  Arianna turned and looked questioningly at Saranna.

  “Well, where is this gift, Saranna?”  She held out her hand to her maidservant. “Let me have it.” Saranna placed a small, beautifully carved wooden box into her outstretched hand. “It’s beautiful. I wonder what’s inside.”

  “My lady, if you’d just open it already, you would find out,” Saranna said as she looked over her lady’s shoulder at the box. The maid gasped softly when she saw what the wooden box contained. She sat down on the chair next to Lady Arianna and looked closer at the opened box. “Why, it’s an earring, my lady! How odd. Why would someone just send one?”

  Arianna looked at the beautiful earring, too shocked to say anything for a moment. The earring was an exact match to the one she was currently wearing in her ear. “Saranna, where’s the boy that gave this to you? I need to speak to him.”

  Saranna looked at her mistress in surprise, but answered her question. “I believe he is still in the courtyard, my lady. We may be able to still catch him before he leaves the palace grounds.”

  Arianna closed the box and quickly rose from her seat. She had to speak to this boy and find out if her suspicions were true. The earring had to be from him…whom else but him? She told Saranna to come with her, as she deftly wound her way through the many tables and crowds of people that where within the Great Hall, seeking to exit the room as quickly as possible. Soon she reached the closed doors of the Hall- despite being stopped several times by various well-wishers- and at her request the two palace guards swung open the heavy doors, allowing her and her maid to exit the room.

  Alistair, watching closely, signaled to two of his guards, and they immediately left the Hall to follow and protect their queen, at their king’s command.

  “Where is the boy, Saranna?” Lady Arianna asked as they reached the palace courtyard. Saranna stopped walking and took a careful look around the courtyard. She spied the boy over by the main gates, and pointed him out to her mistress. “There, my lady….over by the gates. That’s the young lad that gave me the wooden box to give to you.”

  Arianna called out to the guards to stop the young boy from leaving. One of the guards quickly grabbed the boy’s arms and pulled him away from the gate. The boy struggled against the guard’s firm grip as he looked at the guardsman with a scared expression. “I haven’t done anything, let me go!” The boy’s eyes grew wide as he saw Lady Arianna coming towards him. “Your Highness, I didn’t mean to do anything wrong!” exclaimed the frightened young boy.

  Arianna smiled gently at the boy and instructed the guard to let the young boy go. “I didn’t mean to scare you, boy. I just wish to ask you a few questions.” She smiled at him again and then crouched down so that she was eye level to him. “You are the young lad that gave this wooden box to my maidservant?”  The boy nodded his head once, but didn’t speak. “What is your name, boy?” she asked him gently.

  “My name is Bryce, my lady…Your Highness.”

  “Bryce. Did you know that was the name of my father?” she asked him. The boy shook his head. “No? Well it was. He was the Teryn of Highever and a great man. I’m sure that you will grow up to be a very great man as, well… young Bryce.”

  The boy looked at her thoughtfully and then smiled. “Thank you, my lady… I sure hope so.”

  “Now, my young lad, will you tell me who gave you this box to give to me?”

  “I don’t know his name, my lady. He just gave me a gold coin to make sure that I delivered the box to your maidservant. He told me that I was to give it to no one but Saranna- your maidservant.”  The boy noticed that Lady Arianna looked disappointed and a bit sad. “I can tell you something else that might help… he spoke with an accent and he was an elf.” Bryce looked at Lady Arianna as he finished speaking and hoped that this information had been helpful.

  Arianna gave the boy a very happy smile as she stood back up. “Thank you, Bryce. You have been a great help to me.” She turned to Saranna and instructed her to give a gold coin to the boy. The boy took the coin and thanked Lady Arianna profusely. He bowed low to her and then left the courtyard after the guard opened the gate for him.

  Arianna opened up the wooden box, took out the earring and then handed the wooden container to Saranna, with instructions to put it safely away in the drawer of her vanity. Saranna gave her a slightly disapproving look, for she had surmised whom the gift had been from, but she left the courtyard to do as her mistress had asked.

  Arianna looked at the earring for a moment, lost in thought. She tucked her hair behind her ears, and looked out into the city through the palace gates. She took the earring and put it into her other ear. “Thank you, Zevran…” she whispered softly into the night. She stood a moment longer, staring off into the distance, and then she turned and walked away, back into the palace and to Alistair.

  Zevran stood cloaked in the shadows and watched his love walk away, followed by the two palace guards that had arrived just moments after her. He had almost revealed himself to her when he had seen that she was wearing the earring that he had given to her over a year ago, but he quickly decided against it. His hurt was still raw and now was not the time for them to reunite.

  The gift had been his way of telling her that he would continue to be in her life…if only as a friend…A very good friend. He chuckled softly to himself and grinned wickedly. He was a patient elf… he would wait to see how the future unfolded. “Our paths will cross again, mi amore…that I can promise.” Zevran gave her one last look before disappearing into the shadows once again.

  Alistair breathed a sigh of relief when he saw his wife had returned to the Great Hall. He excused himself from the group of people that he had been conversing with and went to meet his wife.

  “There you are love, where have you been? I missed you.” Alistair smiled warmly at her.

  “I was in the palace courtyard, speaking to a young boy.” She raised a shapely brow at her husband and said,” But all you had to do is ask the two guardsmen that were following me…I’m sure they would be able to relate to you my every move.”

  Alistair looked at her but did not reply. Arianna laughed and put her arm through his. After what had happened to her two days ago, she couldn’t fault her husband for being cautious, and she told him as much. Alistair smiled and kissed her on her cheek, relieved that she understood. They walked back over to the high table on the raised dais and sat down. Servants immediately brought more food and wine to them, as they both sat and conversed with one another and watched the evening’s entertainment.

  Arianna stopped speaking to Alistair in mid-sentence when she heard the musicians start playing a familiar dance tune. Alistair looked at her curiously and waited for her to finish her sentence. “Do you know what they are playing, Alistair?” She looked at him with a mischievous glint in her eye.

  “It’s the Remigold. Why? Do you want to dance?”

  “I don’t think we can, Alistair. After all you’re not dressed right.”

  Alistair looked at her strangely. “What are you talking about, woman?”

  She laughed in delight and then told him. “Don’t you remember? You promised to dance the Remigold wearing a dress. You’re welcome to wear mine, Alistair.”

  Alistair gave her a blank stare and then started laughing as the memory came to him. “Ostagar! You actually remembered what I said?” he asked in amazement.

  “I remember everything that you have ever said, or told to me, Alistair. Why wouldn’t I remember?” She put her hand on his and smiled at him tenderly. Alistair gazed into her eyes and then leaned over to kiss her soft lips. She returned his gentle kiss and told him that she loved him.

  “And I love you. Always,” he replied in return.

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Well I have had enough celebrating to last me for a lifetime,” complained Alistair as he entered his outer-chambers with his wife in tow. “I’d thought they would never let us leave.”  Arianna agreed with him and said as much. Alistair smiled and raised the hand that was clasped in his, to his lips, and then brushed them softly against her knuckles. She smiled, her body shivered slightly in response to his touch.

  “Follow me, my lady.” Alistair smiled and pulled her after him, into his- their-bedchamber, but stopped as soon as they walked across the threshold. He turned his head to look at his wife and waited for her response.

  Arianna stood still and gasped in delight as she gazed around the room. The bedchambers had been completely redecorated with her in mind. The furniture, including the large four-poster bed, had been upholstered in shades of greens, yellows and blues. There was a beautifully carved vanity with a bronze mirror for her, as well as a lovely wardrobe and a tall dresser.

  Before the large stone fireplace a small wooden table and two chairs had been placed. The table had been set with food and wine, enough for the two of them. The large bath had been filled with steaming hot water and rose petals were floating on the surface of the water. In fact, there were vases of roses scattered all over the large room, their heady scent perfuming the room. Long tapered candles in brass candle holders had been placed around the room as well, their lighted wicks casting a soft glow.

  “It’s beautiful, Alistair. Thank you!” She turned and wrapped her arms around her husband’s waist and gave him a very appreciative kiss.

  “Well, that was well worth the effort, I think,” Alistair said as he returned her kiss. He meant to give her a single kiss, but he found that he was unable to pull away- her body felt so nice against his, with her arms wrapped around his waist like that. He took his hands and pulled her face closer to his as he deepened his kiss. Her lips parted slightly as she allowed him to delve the soft recesses of her mouth with his tongue. He could taste on her lips, traces of the sweet and fragrant wine that she had been drinking earlier, and he wondered if she could taste the same on his.

  “You taste good,” he murmured as he smiled against her soft full lips. “I wonder if you taste as good…elsewhere.”

  Arianna gasped and pulled back to look at her husband. She started to blush, even though her eyes glinted with desire for him. She was getting that feeling in the pit of her stomach again. In fact, it felt like there was a whole horde of dragons flying around in her stomach.

  Alistair looked at her knowingly and chuckled. “Dragons again, love?”

  “It feels like there’s a whole bloody horde of dragons inside!” She shook her head at herself and tried to figure what in Andraste’s name was the matter with her. Why was she reacting to Alistair in this way? She looked at him thoughtfully as she tried to figure things out.  
  


  Alistair laughed softly and then kissed her forehead, before walking away. He was feeling rather pleased with himself. He walked to the dining table and sat down. He poured himself some wine and sipped it slowly as he watched his wife, with a satisfied smile on his face.

  Arianna stood for a moment and looked at her husband. He was wearing such a confidant expression on his face. He seemed to be so self assured and comfortable within himself… almost cocksure about everything.

  Suddenly Wynne’s earlier words came back to her…‘ _I think you should give your husband more credit than that, my lady. Alistair has grown much over this past year and can handle more than you think’._

  Her eyes widened as her understanding grew. She understood now what had changed. In the beginning, Alistair had always deferred to her in all matters- even sex. He had been so unsure of himself in many ways and about many things. They only thing he had been confident about and sure of was his place in the Grey Wardens, and his prowess and skills as a warrior. In everything else, she had taken the lead. But somehow that had all changed.

  Wynne was right- Alistair had indeed grown up, into the man- and king-that he was always destined to be. Arianna now realized that they were now equals in their personal relationship, as Alistair was no longer content to follow her lead anymore. Actually, he was in charge more often then not, now. Well. That certainly explained a lot.

  She walked over and sat down at her vanity, still deep in thought. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that she was still wearing the crown of roses upon her head. She reached up and removed the circlet of roses with a sigh, and tossed it aside. She idly tucked her long hair behind her ears, to keep it out of her face.

  She turned to say something to Alistair, and it was then that she noticed the barely suppressed anger simmering in his eyes. He was staring at her earrings. She swore softly under her breath and removed the offending earrings and placed them inside one of the vanity’s drawers. _Andraste’s holy fire! How am I supposed to explain this?_ She turned back and looked at Alistair.

  “I’m sorry, Alistair.”

  “And just what are you sorry for?” he asked her quietly in an even tone. “Sorry for wearing those particular earrings on our wedding day? I think not-otherwise you would not have worn them in the first place.” He looked at her and raised his brow. “And how did you come by two earrings? Correct me if I’m wrong, but didn’t the elf only give you one before?”

  “The other one was given to me today… as a wedding gift.” She answered truthfully as she met his eyes.

  “A wedding gift… Or might it have been a peace offering?” Alistair inquired softly.

  Arianna looked surprised at Alistair’s question. Why would he think that? Unless… She looked at him carefully with narrowed eyes, examining his face for clues. She raised her eyes to meet his penetrating gaze. Her eyes widened slightly as Alistair’s eyes revealed the truth to her.

  “You know? But I thought…” She looked at him in horror and guilt, unable to finish her words. She understood now that he had been awake the entire time that Zevran had been in her room. Alistair had heard and saw everything- yet he never said a word.

  “Why didn’t you say something? Why didn’t you let me know?” she asked him softly.

  Alistair looked at her for a moment, the pain and anger still showing in his eyes. “You know the reason, wife. Or need I make it clearer for you?” She slowly shook her head and looked at him sadly, her eyes brimming over with tears.

  “I don’t know what to say to you, Alistair. I released Zevran from his oath…I sent him away. What more would you have me do?”  She raked a hand through her long hair in frustration and waited for her husband’s response.

  Alistair raised his pewter cup to his lips and drank deeply until his cup was empty. He took the wine flask and poured more of the heady red wine into his cup, filling it to the brim. He raised the cup once again to his lips and took another long drink of his wine, but did not respond to his wife’s question.

  “Alistair, I think you’ve had enough wine for one day. I’m not about to spend my wedding night with a husband that is three sheets to the wind. If I wanted a drunken sot for a husband, I would have married Oghren.”

  Alistair raised his cup to her and then drained it entirely. He set the cup down on the table and looked at her. “I am far from being in my cups, my lady. But if my drinking bothers you so much, perhaps you would be better to seek out the assassin for company.”

  Arianna looked at Alistair in outrage. She no longer felt guilty, she no longer felt sad- she felt nothing but anger. She was tired of defending her feelings for Zevran and she was tired of always having to explain her actions to Alistair, when it came to Zevran. It was her wedding night, by Andraste’s holy fire, and she was not going to let Alistair attack her any further. So she did what she always did when she came under attack from another warrior on the battlefield- she went on the offensive.

  “Maybe you are right, dear husband. Perhaps I have misjudged you and your capabilities. I’m positive that Zevran would know exactly what to do with me on our wedding night… and any other night. Perhaps you are more the talking type of man…. While I already know that Zevran is more prone to action. Maybe you are right, husband… perhaps I should seek-”

  Arianna never finished her last sentence. With a loud crash, Alistair’s chair fell over backwards as he flew out of his seat with a loud curse. He strode angrily to his wife and grabbed her by her arms. He pulled her body to his and crushed his mouth to hers. He kissed her mouth hard again and again, his anger and passion barely controlled. Alistair buried his hands in her silky hair and roughly pulled her head back, exposing the long slender line of her neck. He trailed his hot kisses down her sensitive neck and breathed in her scent. Alistair grazed the side of her neck lightly with his teeth, causing her to shiver in delight. He nuzzled her ear with his mouth; his warm breath upon her caused her to shiver once again.

  Arianna turned her head and found his mouth, urging him on with her own fervent kisses. She wound one arm about his neck and reached up with her other hand and grabbed a handful of his hair, pulling his head closer to hers. She deepened her kiss and moaned softly as Alistair’s tongue found hers. She drew his tongue deeper into the soft recesses of her mouth and Alistair gave a soft groan and his body shuddered in response to the sensual pleasure she gave him.

  Alistair pulled slightly away from her and looked into her deep green eyes. His breathing was coming in ragged breaths and his heart was pounding erratically in his chest. She returned his gaze with unabashed lust and passion. She was gasping for breath as well, and her heart beat madly within her breast.

  “Why did you stop, Alistair?” she asked him in frustration. She didn’t know whether to hit him or kiss him. “What’s wrong now?”

  “I don’t like to be manipulated like that, Arianna.” His expression was hard as he looked at her with unconcealed anger in his eyes once again. She knew that as soon as he had used her name, that he was furious still. Alistair almost never called her by her name.

  “I didn’t know what else to do, Alistair. Besides you made me angry with that comment about Zevran. I am so tired about this never-ending situation between us. I married you, not Zevran, so this night was supposed to be about you and me- not he and I.”

  Alistair said nothing but continued to glare at her angrily.

  She grabbed both his hands with hers and looked at him intently. “Do you love me Alistair?”

  “You know that I do Arianna,” he replied with more than a little irritation.

   “Do you believe that I love you, Alistair?” she asked him as she continued to stare intently into his eyes.

  “Yes wife. I do believe that you love me.”  Alistair replied as he sighed loudly.

  “Then why are we fighting?”  She kissed his lips gently as she let go of his hands and walked away. She stopped for a moment and then turned around to look at him. “Alistair? Those vows that I took today…I meant every word of them.”  She turned back around and walked into the outer chamber, closing the door firmly behind her.

  Alistair stared after his wife as she left their bedchambers and then swore vehemently at the closed door. He raked a hand through his short hair and swore once again, angry and irritated at himself. He began to pace the length of the room, his mood becoming blacker with each pass he made.

 _I should have insisted that we kill that elf in the beginning. I knew nothing good would come of allowing that assassin to join us._ Yet a little voice within reminded Alistair that Zevran had fought by his side and had even saved his life on more than one occasion this past year. And he had saved the life of his wife just a few days ago.

  Alistair stopped his pacing and ran his hand through his hair again, as he tried to figure out what went wrong tonight. Everything had been fine until he saw that she had been wearing those blasted earrings- and then he had felt jealous and…rejected. _Why would I_ _feel rejected?_

  He examined his feelings closer and suddenly realized that he still carried around the feelings of abandonment and unworthiness that he had suffered as a young boy when his father, King Maric, had rejected him and later when Arl Eamon had sent him away to live at the Chantry. Even his half-sister wanted nothing from him- except his gold.

  Alistair walked over to the dinning table and up-righted his chair so he could sit in it. He sat at the table again and resumed his examination of his feelings. When he saw the earrings in her ears he felt that she had somehow rejected the idea that his love was all that she needed…and thereby rejecting him. Alistair knew that his wife loved him, but he didn’t understand her need to have Zevran in her life still.

  One thing that he knew for sure, unless he gained control over the way he reacted to his wife’s feelings for Zevran, he would probably end up losing her to the elf in the end. Alistair knew that Zevran was patiently waiting for a chance to claim her for his own, and unless Alistair learned to deal with the situation, he would ultimately cause her to run to the very person that he was trying to keep her from.

 _I’d bloody well kill the assassin first before I’d let that happen! Maker help me…I will not lose my wife to him- or to anyone else._ Alistair looked at the closed door that led to the other room and wondered how long he should wait, before going in to see his wife and try to set things straight.

  Arianna leaned against the closed door and tried to keep the rising panic from taking hold. Her breaths were coming too rapidly and she felt like the walls were closing in on here. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She wanted to run her sword through something- or someone.

 _Calm down and get a hold of yourself! It will be fine. I just need to give Alistair a little space to think, and I’m sure that he’ll…_  He’ll what? The little voice whispered within her. He’ll understand that you are still in love with Zevran and can’t seem to let him go?

  Arianna walked over to the settee and sat down with a sigh. She didn’t understand herself at all anymore. Why couldn’t she just let Zevran go? Why did she need him to be a part of her life? She shook her head, afraid to examine the reasons to closely. She wasn’t ready to face the truth of the matter yet.

  She bowed her head into her hands and tried to figure out how to make things right again between her and Alistair. Maybe she had been wrong to marry Alistair after all, when she still had feelings for Zevran. _But I don’t love Zevran in the way that I love Alistair. It’s not the same at all._  Try making Alistair to understand the difference, the little voice whispered to her again. _Oh, shut-up!_   She was tired of thinking and she was tired of listening to her little voice.

  She would wait a little longer and then she would go see her husband. Her wedding night was defiantly not going as planned. But then again, the last entire year of her life had defiantly not gone according to her plans, so why would this night be any different? She yawned and settled back into the cushions of the settee, while she gave Alistair the time that he needed to calm down. She yawned again and let her thoughts drift off as her eyes began to close…

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: If you are uncomfortable reading somewhat explicit but tasteful love scenes, then you may not wish to read this last chapter. This chapter is definitely rated “M” for sex, so be warned- you may need a cold shower afterwards. ;)

Arianna awoke with a start, her mind still groggy with sleep, and tried to remember where she was. She suddenly sat up when she realized that she was no longer sitting on the settee, but was sitting in their bed. She pulled the bedcovers down and noticed that she was no longer wearing her wedding dress, but rather, she was wearing nothing but her new white silk camisole and matching underwear. She ran her hand through her hair and tried to remember how she got into her bed. She couldn’t.

  “So, you’ve finally decided to wake up, have you?”  She turned her head at the sound of Alistair’s voice and found him standing by the large stone hearth, looking into the flames of the small fire he must have started earlier. He was barefooted and bare-chested, wearing only a white pair of loose pants, untied and worn low on his hips. Her eyes were drawn to his muscular chest, then down to the rippled muscles of his abdomen and then lower still…

  She suddenly startled as she realized that he had spoken again. “W-what? Did you say something?”  She sincerely hoped that it was too dark in the room for her husband to see the blush that was now spreading across her cheeks.

  Alistair chuckled softly and then repeated his question, “I asked if you were hungry, love.”

  She shook her head and looked curiously at him. “How long have I been sleeping? I don’t even remember leaving the other room.”

  “You slept for about two hours. I’m not surprised that you don’t remember me putting you to bed, you were sleeping so soundly. I doubt even an ogre would have awakened you. Must have been all that wine you drank at our wedding feast.” He gave her a smile and then turned back to stare into the fire.

  Arianna slid quietly off the bed and padded bare-footed to where he was standing. She put a hand on his arm and looked at the side of his face. “Alistair?”  He glanced sideways at her, but did not turn towards her nor answer. “I’m sorry,” she spoke the words softly to him. “I love you, husband.”

  Alistair exhaled softly and then turned to face her. His eyes carefully studied her face. “And I love you too, wife. Always.”  And with those words, Alistair pulled her close to his bare chest and enfolded her into his arms.

  Arianna rested her head upon his chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. She pressed her body closer to his and then smiled to herself, when she noticed that his heart skipped a beat or two. Arianna lifted her head to look into his face and took a step back, causing Alistair to loosen his hold on her somewhat. She placed a hand on his firm chest and began to lightly run her fingers over his muscles. He inhaled sharply as her fingers brushed against a particularly sensitive area of his chest. She suddenly bent her head and he inhaled sharply again as her tongue brushed gently against the same sensitive spot where her fingers had been. She moved to the other side of his chest and he felt her tongue brush against him-he groaned aloud softly. She lifted her head and then stepped back out of his embrace.

  Alistair met her eyes with unconcealed desire and lust. He grabbed her arms and pulled her roughly against him again, but this time he leaned his head down and capturing her mouth with his, gave her a long, unhurried, intense kiss. As he kissed her slowly, he ran his hands up the sides of her body and under her silk camisole, continuing upwards slow and steady, until he reached the curves of her breasts. She moaned softly as his thumbs purposely brushed against a sensitive spot.

  Alistair continued to kiss her deliberately and sensually, trailing his kisses from her mouth, to her neck, to her shoulders and then back again to her mouth. He ran his hands down her back and under the waistband of her silk smallclothes. He cupped her shapely rear with both hands and pulled her closer to him, his thighs pressed tightly against hers. Arianna could feel his need for her as she pressed herself firmly against him and she shivered in delight.

  “Arianna, my love…” he whispered against her ear, “Will you give yourself completely to me tonight and allow me to please you how ever I wish to?”

  “Yes, my love. I am yours tonight and always.” Arianna replied, her voice low and husky with desire.

  Alistair removed his hands from her and stepped backwards, away from her, until their bodies were no longer touching. He gazed at his wife’s face as she stood before him; her emerald green eyes were dark with desire; her lips were full and soft; her long auburn hair, almost red in the light of the fire, was loose and flowing down past her shoulders.

  Arianna met her husband’s eyes and her breath drew in quickly when she saw his expression. His amber colored eyes had darkened with passion and there was such an intense look of longing on his face as he studied her. She felt her heart thumping unevenly in her chest, and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath. Her body ached with need and desire.

  “Undress for me, my love”, Alistair commanded her softly. He smiled slightly when he heard her soft gasp. He watched intently as his wife slowly lifted her camisole over her head and then dropped it to the floor. He watched as she slid her underwear down her thighs and long legs and then stepped out of the garment.

  Alistair inhaled sharply and his muscles tightened as he looked upon his wife’s nude form. He loved every inch of her body and had greatly missed this part of their relationship over the last month. It had been much too long since he had last seen her this way. Alistair clamped down hard on the rising tide of lust and desire he was feeling, and he continued to caress his wife’s body with his eyes.

  Her light skin was soft and almost luminescent in the fire’s light. Her body was sleek and well toned from the many years she had trained as a warrior, yet she was soft and curvy where it mattered. Alistair had never seen a more beautiful, or more desirable, woman in all his life. And she was now completely his and his alone.

  Arianna was watching her husband as his eyes roamed over her nude body. She had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning aloud. Her body tingled as if he was physically touching her and the ache was getting stronger.

“Alistair…Please…” She pleaded softly to him as she met his eyes. Alistair was almost undone when he saw the naked need and desire for him, within the depths of her eyes.

  With a groan, Alistair quickly closed the gap between them and pulled her to himself. He leaned in and kissed her hard on her mouth. He ravished her mouth with his lips and his tongue, over, and over again. He felt a quick tug within his groin as she began to moan softly as he kissed her. She ran her hands down his back and then under the waistband of his pants, pulling him closer to her. The thin material of his pants did little to hide the depth of his need for her.

  Alistair began to kiss her neck softly as his hands roamed over her curves. He cupped a full breast in his hand and used his fingers and thumb to drive her wild. She shivered and trembled in pleasure, her body begged him for more. Alistair bent his head and covered her breasts with his hot kisses. She shuddered and moaned as he used his mouth and hands, tongue and fingers, on her sensitive breasts. Her body was burning with desire and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it.

  Alistair lifted his head again and looked deep into her eyes, his gaze burning with lust and desire. “I want to taste you, love…will you let me?”

  Arianna gasped again and her body began to tremble. He was trying to kill her- she knew that now. She nodded her head…at least she thought she nodded her head. She couldn’t seem to think straight…her mind was no longer in control- her body was. She couldn’t breathe. She closed her eyes… _Maker help me…I’m about to die…_

  She felt Alistair’s hands about her waist and then he entered her with his tongue- she screamed his name aloud. She was shocked by the quickness and the power of her release; her body took over and she lost all control. Again, and again, Alistair brought her to her peak, as he expertly used his tongue and mouth on her, and again, and again she cried out when her release came.

  Alistair was nearly at the end of his control, but he steeled himself against his own need and urges, and continued to pleasure his wife. He had been waiting for this night for so long, he wasn’t about to rush anything.

  Arianna was drowning in sea of sensations as wave after wave of pleasure swept through her body. _Merciful Maker, I’m dying and he doesn’t bloody care!_  She buried her hands into Alistair’s hair and cried out his name one last time. She grabbed onto his short dark blonde hair and then pulled his head away from her. “Alistair…Please! I can’t… you have to…stop!”

  Alistair saw that she was trembling, as she gasped for breath, and her skin was covered with a fine sheen of sweat. But he didn’t stop entirely. Instead he began to slowly kiss his way up her lovely body. He breathed in her musky scent and tasted the salt from her sweat as he trailed kisses up the length of her body, until he finally reached her mouth.

  He groaned loudly as she thrust her tongue into his mouth and kissed him deeply. She ran her hand down the front of his chest, past his abdomen and then still lower. He shuddered and moaned when he felt her hand grip his throbbing shaft. Arianna put her lips to his ear and blew gently into it, causing Alistair to shiver in delight.

  “Alistair… I need you. Please…I want you …now,” she whispered into his ear. Her body was still throbbing with a need that only he could fill. She put her arms around his neck and pressed her body tightly against his. “Please, my love…”

  Alistair swept her up into his arms and then carried her over to the four-poster bed, but instead of placing her onto the bed he instead set her down beside one of the posts. She looked at him slightly confused, but stood where she was at his request.

  Her expression shone with desire when Alistair removed the pants he had been wearing. She let her eyes glide slowly over his very masculine body. His chest was broad and extremely well muscled, as was his abdomen, his arms and his legs. His body was as hard, and finely chiseled, as stone statue from all his training as a warrior and templar. She had almost forgotten just how well endowed he was as a man.

  Alistair’s control was at an end. He strode quickly to his wife and kissed her hard. He pulled her close to him and shuddered as her nude body pressed close to his own nakedness. They kissed each other again, and again, until they were both panting for breath.

  Alistair maneuvered his wife closer to the bed post as he kissed her with an intensity that took her breath away. He stopped kissing her and suddenly turned her around so that her back was against his front, and she was facing the bedpost. He moved her hair to one side and then began to kiss her neck, while he ran his hands up and down the front of her quivering body.

  He moved a hand between her thighs and felt her readiness for him. He whispered for her to reach forward and grab onto the bedpost and when she had bent forward he entered her from behind. He moaned softly as he felt her heat and he began to move slowly against her, savoring the feel of her softness against his hardness.

  Alistair kept his pace slow and even until his wife’s unspoken signals cued him to increase his pace and intensity. He put his hands to her waist and moved faster and harder within her. His need was becoming more intense by the moment, as he felt her heat and wetness surround him. His heart was pounding and his body began to drip with sweat as he purposely held his climax back so that she could reach hers first. He leaned forward and, reaching between her thighs with his hand, he began to stroke her.

  Arianna gasped when she felt his fingers on her and then she cried out his name as her body convulsed in pleasure. She felt and then heard Alistair cry out as he let go and found his own release. She cried out again, and again, as Alistair continued to pleasure her, until her body was spent, and her legs started to buckle.

“By Andraste’s holy fire- you _are_ trying to kill me,” she panted aloud to her husband.

Alistair looked at her in surprise and then burst out laughing. “Maker’s breath woman- I do love you so!”

 

 

**Epilogue**

  Arianna sighed in pure contentment as she lay next to her husband in bed. She listened to the lonely cooing of the Morning Doves and the crow of someone’s rooster as the birds signaled the dawning of a new day.

  She raised her left hand up and peered at the gold ring that adorned her fourth finger through the grayness of the still darkened room. She was actually a married woman- a happily married woman- she corrected herself.

  She was now Lady Arianna Theirin. Actually, her correct title was Her Royal Highness Arianna Theirin, as she was married to the king…which made her the queen. She sat up abruptly in a panic, the covers falling away to reveal her nude form. “Holy Andraste’s knickers- I married the bloody king!”

  Alistair, who had been watching his wife for a while now, chuckled and shook his head. “And you just realized this now? Here I am thinking that you knew all this time that I was the King of Ferelden. Now why would I think that?” Alistair looked at his wife and raised a brow at her. “Oh wait- I know. You’re the one that put me on the bloody throne- _Warden_.”

  She shot her husband an irritated look. “Very funny, Alistair. Of course I know you’re king…I’d just forgotten that by marrying you… that would make me…”

  “Queen,” replied Alistair. “If you didn’t want to be queen, you should have never asked me to marry you. Come to think of it, it was more like _telling_ me to marry you and less like _asking_ \- Owww! That hurt,” he exclaimed after she jabbed her elbow into his side.

  She still felt guilty about how her engagement to Alistair had come about. He was correct in saying that she had _told_ him that she was going to marry him and rule beside him, and hadn’t actually _asked_ him to marry her-or waited for him to ask her. She just hated it when he reminded her of that particular fact.

  Arianna looked over at her husband as he lay beside her, looking at her. She sighed. “Alistair-my eyes are up here.” He quickly lifted his eyes to her face and smiled somewhat sheepishly. She shook her head at him when she felt his hand upon her thigh. “Alistair, I’m trying to talk to you.” The man was insatiable!

  “Talking… is…bad.” He replied with one of his charming grins. He kept his hand where it was.

  “I thought _swooping was bad_ ,” she inquired with a certain gleam in her eye.

  “Swooping is bad… but so is talking…when I’d so much rather be doing other things with you right now.”  Alistair grinned at her again and slowly moved his hand between her legs. She shivered slightly and leaned over to kiss him slowly…softly.

  “Besides,” he murmured against her soft lips. “You needn’t worry too much about being queen right now.” He kissed her tenderly and then said,” You’ll be too busy as the new Warden-Commander of Vigil’s Keep. I’m sending you there in a few weeks.”

  “What!” She sat upright again.

  “See, I told you talking was bad!” Alistair mumbled under his breath. He pulled her to him and began to kiss her intently until she succumbed to his charms and her desire.

  “Warden-Commander, huh?” she whispered against his lips. “Alistair- I’m going to kill you.” She smiled to herself as she kissed the love of her life.

  “You can kill me after I’ve had my way with you. Now stop talking woman, and kiss your husband.”

  And she did.

 


End file.
